Never Alone
by Niarunne
Summary: AU Everyone!Night Fury, fem!Hiccup. Hiccup, who is also known as "The Night Fury of Misfortune" lives on the outcast side of the island by herself. Toothless the Alpha's son, breaks the rule and crossed over to her side...while getting himself injured in the process.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Hiccup the Night Fury.

"Alright, I got you this time!" Hiccup was chasing a yak by the open fields. The herd dispersed at her arrival but there was one yak that couldn't get away from her. She tried cornering it but the yak ran towards some evergreen trees. It was then she charged her plasma blast and shot it at a sapling tree in front of the yak, hoping it would fall down and change its course.

However, the yak ran into the forest before the tree could fall. Instead, the sapling fell on top of Hiccup when she couldn't stop her speedy pursuit. "OW!" Hiccup shook her head to remove the sudden shock. The yak stuck out their tongue before trotting away. "Great...Even a yak laughs at me." Hiccup rubbed her head. She slid out from underneath the tree and walked the opposite direction from the forest.

Hiccup peered at the mountain ahead of her. She heard sounds of the Night Furies from afar, enjoying whatever they were doing on that side. "Better grab some herbs for Gothi." She sighed tiredly.

Hiccup flew on top of a cliff and found a good patch of herbs for Gothi. There are certain herbs that were only available on her side so she collected them for when she meets the elder dragon. In return, Gothi and another Night Fury called Gobber give her fish which saves Hiccup from hunting. Now you must be wondering why Hiccup is the only Night Fury that resided on this side of the island?

She nipped at the stems of the plants while recalling the day she and her mother first arrived on the island. Her mother was gravely injured from getting away from the Red Death but at the time of her arrival, she wasn't welcomed. The Night Furies gathered to shoo her and the Red Death away from their home, but the Alpha's mate attempted to help Hiccup's mother and her. However, the Red Death killed the Alpha's mate and the enraged Alpha killed the Red Death with a plasma blast into the Queen's mouth.

Hiccup hummed to herself remembering how her mother couldn't make it that night, the tears streaming down her eyes as she kept apologizing to her daughter how she was leaving her alone. By the time the Alpha returned, he was still furious. Despite Hiccup's mother passing on, he turned his rage to Hiccup and blamed her for the death of his mate instead. He forced his right hand Gobber to bring her on this side so that 'this hatchling wouldn't cause misfortune for the other Night Furies'.

 _"I was just a hatchling at the time. There's nothing I can do about it now."_ She thought as she bunched the herbs in her mouth. She had thought about leaving the island many times when she was little but despite her hunting skills and the scarcity of fish on this side, to her it feels like home. She knew everything there is to know about the neglected side of the island. Hiccup didn't mind being alone besides, she talks to Gobber and Gothi...well Gothi doesn't actually speak, but she still appreciated their time.

As Hiccup was about to bring the herbs back to her cove, she heard a screech not too far away. Her ears perked up in worry as she leaped over to the cliff where the source of the sound was coming from. Hiccup dropped the herbs when she saw something she never thought would happen.

"Are those humans?! I thought they couldn't get past the harsh tides and the Scauldrons out there! How did they end up on Night Wing island unscathed?" Hiccup looked at the said sea not too far off and noticed the tides were calmer than usual. She thought it was strange but before she could think any further, she heard the younger dragon squeak for help from inside a wooden cage.

"Quiet you beast!" One of the human's slammed their axe at the cage, but they fell back horrified when the older Night Fury roared to protect the hatchling. Hiccup growled lowly at the two-legged beings. She was just as angry as the other fury trapped in the cage.

"We gotta hurry and get back to the boat! More might come at this rate and we don't have enough men!" Another human went to help the one that fell, but the male fury continued to roar at them.

The female fury hesitated as she watched the scene unfold. She shook her head to get rid of her anxiety. One mistake could end up hurting them or, she might end up getting caught too. Knowing that those two were more scared than her, Hiccup finally found her resolve as she took a step forward. "I can do this. I won't screw up." The dragoness chanted the same line a few times before diving down the cliff. Hiccup swooped at their direction while the signature shrill from any Night Fury is heard in her descent.

The men below shrieked out: "Night Fury!" "Get down!" It was too late, Hiccup's plasma blast collided against the wooden bars, freeing the two Night Furies. She shook the broken wood that flung onto her while landing in front of them. She opened her wings and emitted the most intimidating roar she could muster.

Since they were just lackeys, the humans screamed while running back to their boat and sailed off as fast as they could. "I did it! Yes!" Hiccup fluttered her wings in celebration but she had to get back to the two dragons. She gnawed on the ropes until it snapped. "Are you two okay?"

"We're okay. Right buddy?" The taller Night Fury glanced at the small hatchling who yipped happily in response.

"What are you two doing out here? I thought no Night Fury from the other side of the mountain comes here?" Hiccup asked them.

"Errr, long story."

* * *

 **I recently fell in love with this series so I'm pretty new to the fandom. Please treat me kindly! :D Since I usually do fanfic's of another series on a different account (this isn't my main, I just made this recently) I'm just posting this fic here as more of a 'fun stress relief kind of thing' because the things I usually type on my main are usually overly complex, unique and long. I think not a lot of people look at them anymore now since I think the fandom is dying anyway. I just wanted to do something simple for once and not feel pressured by anything and let my imagination go wild (cause I always plan out my stories, this one I'm just going with the flow). I know I did more telling than showing in this chapter and I don't usually do this (showing is always better fellow writers) but hopefully it won't happen in later chapters...if I do end up continuing. If there are any mistakes, please let me know! However if this fic doesn't work out, I'm just gonna delete it anyway ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**


	2. Chapter 2

Out in a open field, several baby Night Furies were playing along the stream with their mothers watching over them. Some were chasing the insects in the air, others attempted to fly only to fall on the grass. However there was one young fury who bounced himself towards the edge of the rapid waters that was by the mountain. He dipped his paw in curiously but the rapid water was too strong for the hatchling as he fell in.

His cries alerted everyone in the area including his mother. "My hatchling!" She let out a terrifying yell when she saw her son trip into the water. The mother flew as fast as she could to catch her child but the hatchling was forced into the cracks of the mountain that was too small for her to go through.

"There's no other choice, you have to give up on him!" A friend pulled her tail. "He'll end up at the other side at this rate!"

"I can't just leave him!"

"At least get the other hatchlings away before they fall in too!"

From afar, another Night Fury was flying by as saw what the two furies were arguing about from above. His raised his head to peer at the snowy mountain. Knowing that no one was allowed on the other side, he decided to screw the rules as he flew over it.

In his descent, he saw the hatchling appear on the other side just as the friend of the mother said. He flew towards the child and grabbed the scruff of the child's neck with his mouth. "Caught ya!" The hatchling squirmed a little bit but purred happily in return. "Why don't we get you back to your mom?" When the little one squeaked in reply, he prepared to fly back up but an arrow was shot at his wing.

He yelled in pain as he went down but thankfully he still had a tight grip on the baby dragon. However, the two were suddenly covered by nets.

* * *

"It's so strange how the humans got over here though. Are you sure your wing is alright?" Hiccup asked after listening to his story.

"Peachy." He reassured as Hiccup checked the small hatchling for any wounds. While she was busy, he clenched his teeth when an excruciating amount of pain shot through his wing. He stared at his unusable wing and then at the two furies with a plan in mind.

Hiccup turned her head to the mountain once when she knew the hatchling was alright. "Okay, I'll lead you two back to the other side-"

"Now wait a sec." He interrupted Hiccup as he nudged the youngling towards her, "Do you know how to handle hatchlings?"

"Uhhh I guess I can, but why?"

"Can you bring this little guy back to his mother for me?"

'What? No? I-I can't. I know I said I'll lead you two out but that doesn't mean I'm going to the other side!" Hiccup panicked. She was anxious flying back to the other side on her own since she isn't allowed there. "You're making it sound like you can't go."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say." The male dragon sighed.

"Why?" Hiccup narrowed her eyes at him.

The other fury raised his wing revealing the arrow that was still lodged into it. She watched him wincing in pain while doing so. "Oh no, don't tell me you can't fly? How much pain are you in?" Hiccup studied the wing to analyze how bad it was. She felt guilty not checking his wing, but he admitted he was fine earlier. Maybe it was acting up now?

"I swear this is nothing-URGH!" He tried flapping his injured wing but all he felt was extreme pain. The smaller fury whimpered sympathetically at him. "Don't worry, this should be easy to take out."

"You have to take it out carefully or it might hurt you even more. Let me do it." Hiccup turned to the little one before proceeding, "Can you stand behind me for a moment? It's gonna look ugly." The young hatchling squeaked joyfully, not understanding what Hiccup meant. Hiccup smiled as she gently pushed the child towards her tail, allowing the tiny dragon to play with it. "Grind your fangs." She warned the older male as she gripped the arrow in her jaws and pulled it out carefully. Some blood oozed out so she quickly licked the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Whoa whoa, what are you doing?" The wounded fury raised his wing away from her.

"Using the saliva to stop the bleeding, you can't reach that part of your wing." She finished and wagged her tail more to ensure the youngling was still distracted. "It's only a quick fix though. The bone itself might be broken so I'm guessing it'll heal in about two weeks or so."

"I can't fly for two weeks?!" He shouted in shock.

"Well think of it this way, having a broken wing is better than those humans taking you and that hatchling away." She took another look at the wing now that the saliva is taking effect. "Okay, let me try and lift you for a sec." She struggled to pull him in the air using her hind legs and paws. However, she heard a low grunt of pain below her so she dropped him gently back to the ground.

"Moving around even hurts...sorry." The male huffed, not believing that this wound was giving him this much trouble.

"No it's fine, I'll just think of another way." She panted, already tired from carrying him.

Hiccup was cautious now that she was unable to carry him to the other side herself. Since he felt pain whenever he moved, it would be hard to maneuver in the air without worsening his injury. She exasperated nervously, realizing how this was going to end up but she had to do it for the young hatchling. "You know what? Come down to my cove to rest up your wing. I'll take the hatchling back to his mother and get some help on that side for you."

"Really? You would do that?" He was rightfully surprised since she had just mentioned minutes before how she wasn't going to go to the other side.

"Well this is only because you can't fly with that wing now. As much as I don't want to, I'll just get there quickly and leave." She picked up the young dragon with her tail, and placed him on her back. "Come on, the cove is that way."

* * *

"I feeling like I'm forgetting something." Hiccup mumbled to herself.

Evening rolled around by the time Hiccup delivered the male fury to her cove and lent him her bedrock. She flew to the night skies with the baby hatchling on her back. Surprisingly, this one was tolerant and didn't roll around or get restless. The small hatchling eyes lit up by all the stars in the skies and the moon that was shining on Hiccup's dark blue scales.

Hiccup continued her ascent up the mountain gently when the baby on her back squealed, rubbing against her neck lovingly.

"I know, you miss your mom. I'm bringing you back to her now."

He squeaked cutely in confusion.

"Your mom is on the other side." She reassured the child coaxingly.

The child licked her earplate, staring at her expectantly.

"I live on this side not the other side. I can't stay there with you, I'm sorry." Hiccup understood how this child missed his mother. Even though she would rather eat an eel than fly over to the other side, she would not want this hatchling to deal with the same hardships she went through. Sadly, her response was not what the hatchling wanted to hear as he began to whimper. "Oh no, don't cry!" She sets down at a ledge on the mountain to lick the little dragon's forehead until he started to giggle at the attention. "I wish I could stay with you but I belong on the other side."

When she reached the peak, she landed to take a short breath. Hoping that the Alpha wasn't here, she took a hesitant step forward wondering if she would feel the painful threshold she would usually feel when the Alpha sensed her presence. To her surprise, the painful feeling never got through to her, "He's probably out hunting or something, I have to make this quick." She jumped away from the ledge she was standing on, gliding towards unknown territory.

She saw a blast of fire suddenly coming towards her so she quickly spun herself around to grab the hatchling in her paws as she was hit. Hiccup made sure she fell on her back so the child wouldn't be hurt. The young one cried worriedly.

"HA ha! Caught em!"

Hiccup quickly shielded the young dragon with her tail fin as she saw a couple of Night Furies approaching them. "Wait, I'm not the enemy!" She bit the scruff of the hatchling neck raising it forward for the others to see. "I just came to bring him back."

"Fang!" A particular fury dove down immediately when Hiccup placed the child down. Fang waddled his way to his mother as she nuzzled her child. "Oh I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're safe!" All of Fang's siblings gathered around him and began to play with him.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the reunion, but there was a more pressing matter that was approaching her. "Hey! Who in the world are you?" She glanced at the gruff looking Night Fury and presumed he was the one that shot her down.

"Snotlout, let me handle this one." A female Night Fury nudged him away using her wing. She trotted menacingly towards Hiccup.

Hiccup backed away, apprehensive of what to do. She knew she should fly away right now and that's exactly what she did, or at least tried to do before the other female pounced on her. She pinned Hiccup down and unsheathed her claws.

"You came from the other side didn't you?" All Hiccup could do was nod terrified. The dragon on top of Hiccup gasped in realization, "You must be Hiccup."

"And you must be...?" Hiccup tried to play along not knowing who this dragon is.

"Astrid." She introduced herself coldly.

"Right, Astrid! Hi! Hello, Astrid! Can you, um take your claws off from me?" Hiccup rambled nervously. She received a glare from her in return. "Or you can just stay there and we can chat! Yeah, I barely talk to any other females. So! Uhhh, how was...your day?" Hiccup blurted out shakily.

"What are you doing here? I heard you're not allowed on this side of the island." She demanded.

"Funny how you mentioned that. I was just dropping off a hatchling that ended up on my side is all! That's the only thing I was doing!" Her eyes widened remembering someone else. "Wait, there a Night Fury that's injured on the other side. He was the one that saved the hatchling so-"

"Let him stay there for all we care! That guy must be stupid for flying all the way to the Outcast side." Snotlout snorted.

"She's from the Outcast side? That reminds me of that vicious thing that came from the other side of the mountain once. It made me itch and breath fire until I cried. All I saw was red and the trees were singing songs about chickens to me! It was a sad day for me and my butt." A random Night Fury recoiled as he recalled that blasted day.

"Tuffnut, wasn't that just an eel?" The dragon beside him spoke. They appeared to be twins from Hiccup's perspective.

"An eel! An EEL Ruffnut says! Not knowing when that vile thing will return. It might be alone OR it could bring its family, or even an army! Think about it, when they come here they'll eat us all! AND THEY WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

"Ahem, we won't be eaten. We've already built a dam for that using the boulders." A burly male fury sighed tiredly.

"Ah yes, the Fishlegs has thus spoken." Ruffnut concurred with pride.

"Not to mention Gothi knows the antidote if any of us 'accidentally' swallows one again." Another female that was beside Fishlegs also spoke, while enunciating the 'accidentally' part.

"Meatlug, you must understand that one does not just eat an eel. One must use it's power to blow everything to an oblivion!" Tuffnut ended it off by laughing like a maniac.

Hiccup looked at Astrid wearily, "Are they always like this?"

She stared back at Hiccup almost with the same grim expression. "Unfortunately."

"A-Anyways, there's another fury that got injured. He hurt his wing." Hiccup tried to get back to the topic at hand...or paw.

"Well, how comes you didn't bring him back?"

"Just moving his wing alone brought him great pain! I didn't want to worsen it, besides I can't carrying him on my own, he's bigger than me! By a bit I mean not a lot-Ugh, you know what I'm saying! I'm not that strong, you guys seem to know that!" She leered at Snotlout who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Fine, who is he?" Astrid relented in the end.

"He is...Oh THAT'S what I forgot to ask!" Hiccup yelped when Astrid claws grew longer, edging them closer to her neck. "Stupid Hiccup." She berated herself.

"So you're saying that some imaginary Night Fury saved a hatchling that you brought over here and he hurt his wing? And you expect us to help you? No one is allowed on the other side besides Gothi and Gobber!" Astrid retorted angrily. Speaking of the two, Hiccup wondered where they were but unfortunately, they weren't around.

"That pretty much sums it up besides the whole imaginary part but you probably think I'm crazy now, aren't you?" Astrid's glare intensified. "Okay! I'll help him get better then I'll bring him back here and after that, you'll never see me again. Deal?"

"Deal." Astrid finally got off from her and Hiccup managed to stand on her paws once again. The crowd began to dissipate and she began to fly up until she was shot back to the ground once again from a plasma shot.

"HAHA!" She could hear Snotlout's laughter from afar, making Hiccup groan before getting back up again.

* * *

 **I wasn't planning on updating this quick but I just had the urge to post another chapter. I don't have a schedule for this as of yet (even though this fic is just for fun). Thanks for all of the follows, favs and reviews!  
**

 **MMM-** Thanks for the advice! I'll keep those things in mind. Astrid will still be female here and she'll somewhat be the female love rival. I have a better male love rival in mind when it comes to all that love drama though (if I can do it correctly. He won't appear in a while).

 **LlamaQueen666-** I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup flew down to her cove to see the male fury resting on the bedrock. "How are you feeling?" She greeted as he raised his head to look at her.

"Better now that I haven't moved for several hours." He shook away any tiredness he had when Hiccup arrived. "Did the hatchling get back with his mom?"

"Yep! She looked so happy. I'm sure you should go to her when you're feeling better." She suggested since Hiccup wouldn't be able to see Fang ever again. She took a liking to the small hatchling even if it was only for a short while.

"Speaking of that, did you get any help?" He glanced around to see if Hiccup came with someone else.

"Errr, not really. They kinda blasted me away and thought you were some imaginary fury when I tried explaining it to them." She grumbled.

"What? You're kidding?! Why would they think that?" He gasped wondering why they would.

"Because I'm stupid and I forgot to get your name before I left, since I'm smart like that." She mocked herself and Toothless couldn't help but snicker at her tone. "Let me introduce myself first, I'm Hiccup. Before you ask: Yes, I am the runt of the litter." She had no qualms in admitting that fact.

He did recognize the name from his father, but the dragoness in front of him was completely different from what he originally expected. As odd as her name was, he simply tilted his head. "You're the rumored misfortune, right?"

Hiccup cringed at her infamous title but decided to play it off like she always did, with sarcasm. "Yes, fear me and my powers of misfortune! Get any closer and you'll be cursed into eating eels for all eternity!"

The male dragon gazed at her amused but at the same time was in pure disbelief, "Really?"

"Nah, my existence solely relies on making dragons think I'm a walking plague that will bring down kingdoms far and wide." She joked.

"Glad to know that your powers of misfortune saved me and a hatchling then." He boldly admitted the opposite of her so called powers.

"Well...you're welcome." This was the one time Hiccup couldn't think of a witty comeback. She was taken back that Toothless managed to break her facade that easily but she didn't let it get to her.

"You seem pretty normal to me and Hiccup doesn't sound that bad. I don't think it can top my title though. I'm known as Toothless." Hiccup chuckled softly at the name but it wasn't out of disrespect, which surprised Toothless. "Come on, I didn't laugh at yours!"

"I know, but that sounds like such a cute name! Were you called that because your fangs came in late?"

"Yeah, something like that." He turned away embarrassed, not expecting that kind of response.

"At least whoever named you has good taste. I like it, it's unique. Unlike 'Hiccup'." She immediately recalled the moment she was named by her mother. While it was really endearing and the only reminder left of her mother's existence, the name did cause some problems. However, she would never want to change it.

"Was it because you 'hiccuped' a lot as a kid?" He taunted playfully.

"Haha, very funny. I 'never' had the hiccups." Hiccup pouted, straightening her tail.

Toothless grinned, "You aren't very true to your name."

"You bet I'm not...Well, in that sense at least. I still mess up at times." She saw a plasma blast spark up from near the peak of the mountain. "Oh, Gobber and Gothi are here. I'll see if I can get Gobber to help when I bring back some food. I'll make a salve for that wing of yours too. Be right back."

"Wait, before you go!" Before Hiccup could fly off, Toothless called her back. "Thanks for returning the hatchling for me. I really would've done it if it wasn't for this wing, and I'm sorry the others chased you away too."

"It's fine, I'm just glad to be of help for once." She grinned before grabbing a medium sized leaf that had some herbs on top of it. She bit the tips, bending it like a basket before taking off to the skies once again.

* * *

Two Night Furies were at the peak waiting for Hiccup. One was small and old and the other was an adult male who was waving to Hiccup with his wing. "Hey Hiccup! Heard you were in town. How comes you didn't visit me?" Gobber exclaimed the moment Hiccup landed in front of them.

"I was chased out before I could take another step forward. How comes you weren't there when you know, when everyone was attacking me?" Hiccup accused jokingly while dropping the herbs by her paw.

"I was getting a stubborn piece of earwax out! Smells wonderful, care to have a whiff?" With a pop, he extracted a tuff of earwax with the tip of his tail and swung it over to Hiccup.

"Err, no thanks." Hiccup declined politely while veering her head away from the tiny ball of wax. Gothi slapped her tail on the ground to get their attention as she pointed at the fish on a large leaf. "Thanks Gothi, you too Gobber." She nodded at the haul they brought in.

"We know how hard it is to get fish over there. It's no problem! You got the herbs?" Gobber inquired.

Hiccup passed the herbs that were wrapped in the medium sized leaf she brought. "Hey, do you two know someone called Toothless?"

Gothi's eyes widened and Gobber simply said, "Of course! Who doesn't know the lad, he's Stoick's son!"

"He's the son of the Alpha?!" Hiccup's jaws opened in complete shock.

"Correct!" Gobber chirped.

Hiccup quickly blurted, "Won't I get in trouble!? Wait, he'll get in trouble too won't he?" The first things that came into Hiccup's mind were the consequences that would come upon them if the Alpha were to know. She had her right to be scared of the Alpha.

"Eh, I doubt it. It's not like anyone knows where he is, right?"

"That's true, but he hurt his wing to save the hatchling! He told me that humans shot him down, and the tides that are usually hard were very calm." Hiccup explained to the furies.

Gothi quickly etched more markings on the ground as Gobber went to translate it. "Err, something about the moon? She says that after the night of the full moon it should get harsh again but you should be careful."

"I'll try. I didn't spot any other humans on the island but more might come at this rate." Hiccup said worriedly.

"They won't be able to get to the other side with the rocky barricades and they don't have wings to get over the mountain. You two should be careful just in case." Gobber warned her with care.

Hiccup would consent but knowing that the humans could come back at any time, she wanted to try to get Toothless out. Also, she didn't want Toothless to get into trouble with his dad and she hoped that the Alpha wouldn't get angry at her either. "Gobber, can you help get Toothless back? You're strong."

"I am strong! And I would but, I only have one leg and a paw." Gobber held up the stump of where his left paw used to be. He told her the story about a dozen times when another dragon bite off his leg and then his paw a month after by a different dragon. How he is alive and kicking was all thanks to Stoick. "I doubt I can balance the boy on my back or lift him properly with the limbs I have left. If he was still as tiny like the day he hatched outta that egg, then I could've."

"Yeah I get it. Thanks though." Hiccup resigned knowing Gobber was right. Hiccup couldn't bring herself to ask Gothi since she was too old to help Toothless. "Maybe you can tell the others that it's Toothless and they can bring him back?"

"And make Stoick skin my hide while I'm still alive? No thanks, I think the lad will be stuck there for a while." Gobber snorted. While he was allowed to come to this side, he knew he'll be in trouble if he were to bring any other Night Furies over.

Gothi drew odd looking circles and then the flow of water, "Oh! I can cut the humans off with boulders, you're right!" Hiccup guessed from her pictures.

"They would only work for so long, I suggest staying in your usual cove just in case. The path it takes to get there would be hard for any human unless they get caught in the flow of the stream."

"True, but I wouldn't be able to do much for Toothless if we get surrounded by an army of humans. They could call for backup and he's still injured."

"Well the kid ain't that bad, I'm sure he'll be fine once you're taking care of him. Tell you what, I'll let his father know that he's out on some hunting trip to give him time to heal that wing. I think the lad needs a break from him anyway. As for the humans, I'd say lay a few of your usual traps around, I'm sure they won't bother you two."

Hiccup agreed with that arrangement. Gothi suddenly drew more pictures on the dirt with her claws. "She says we'll bring you more fish than the usual but she wants more of those Ewberries-OW!" Gothi slapped Gobber with her tail in the middle of Gobber's translation. "Strawberries! Strawberries she says!"

Hiccup chuckled, "I'll make sure to bring them next time Gothi." Gothi resumed her form of communication by doodling a specific plant and drew what Hiccup assumed to be Toothless. "Get that plant for his wing?" Hiccup asked and the elder dragon smiled. "I will! Thanks for the fish you two!"

"Take care now lass!" Gobber waved with his wing again when Hiccup flew away with the fish. Gothi then patted her wing against his, "I know what you're thinking Gothi, but those two will be fine. Besides, it isn't everyday Hiccup makes a friend! Come, let spread news of Toothless's hunt to the others!"

Gothi stared at him and let out a puff of smoke. Despite her expression, Gobber knew the old fury agreed with him.

* * *

 **I'll probably update again around Friday (edit: Maybe not, something came up XD edit 2: Well I finished that task early so the next chapter will be up in a few hours). I don't know how long these frequent updates will last but...hopefully you guys are alright with it?**

 **sodacankiller12-** Aww, I'm really glad you did review! It made my day! Haha, I hope your dad isn't giving you more weird looks XD Thanks! I'm happy you're enjoying this so far!

 **Arkangelsouls-** Here is more! I hope you had fun reading this chapter! :D

 **Thunderbird22-** Well I'm glad you kinda liked it! Thanks for reviewing! :)

 **MMM-** Yup this is a Toothcup fic! And with Astrid...maybe? ;) It'll take a while for the male rival to appear but hopefully you'll be satisfied once he comes in! Yay for Fang! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup flew back to her side of the island after her talk with Gobber and Gothi. Before she headed back to Toothless, she took the time to gather the herbs that Gothi recommended. Thankfully, Night Furies have perfect night vision so it didn't take too long for her to collect them. During that time, she tried to figure out how she would continue communicating with the Alpha's son. At first she thought he would be scary like his father but he seemed to be the opposite. Since she was already comfortable around him she saw no point in changing the way she conversed with him.

She dragged the leaves that had the fish and the herbs on top and made it back to her cove. Toothless was still awake by the time she returned. "Why aren't you resting?" She flew down with the fish first.

"Can't. In pain." He exhaled irritably.

Hiccup scrambled back to the edge of the cove to get the leaf with the herbs. "I tried asking Gobber for help but he says he can't and Gothi is too old to help you either." She explained the situation to Toothless when she descended into the cove. "The humans might return but it would be hard for them to reach this cove. So until your wing heals, it'd be better if you stay here."

"Great, I'm grounded. Woohoo." He cheered with sarcasm. Even though he was being salty about the whole ordeal, he knew it was better than him and Fang getting captured. Hiccup's previous words rang in his mind and he released a puff of smoky air from his snout in exasperation.

Hiccup saw his frustration so she decided to switch topics. "Gobber is going to make a cover story for your dad. He also told me you're the Alpha's son?" Toothless's shot up frantically but before he could input anything she added, "That must be rough." Knowing how strict the Alpha is, Hiccup could understand where Toothless position is in all of this. She didn't know the exact obstacles and training he had to deal with but she had a feeling that it wasn't that easy with Stoick on the helm.

"You...don't know the half of it." Taken back at her unexpected words, Toothless glanced at her astoundingly. He would normally sigh tiredly having to put up with a bombardment of questions because of his status, but Hiccup didn't seem to care about that. "What? You're not going to ask anything else?"

"Why? Do I have to?" She chewed on a combination of the herbs she brought back along the way to make the salve for his wing. "Our main concern is your wing rather than you being the son of the Alpha." Hiccup's speech was muffled by her chewing but eventually she spread the chewed herbs over his wound, and her saliva helped the contents to stick on the injury.

"Heh, that's a first. I can't believe that. Everyone else is like 'You're the strongest and the fastest!' 'You are the pride of all Night Furies!' 'When will you mate with someone?' 'When will you take your father's place?' 'Do you have hatchling's yet?' 'How can I be as great as you?' Blah blah blah blah." He groaned bitterly at the end and shuttered in memory of the dragons who posed those questions.

"Man, even hearing all of that makes my head hurt. I feel sorry for you." Hiccup retracted her tongue when she finished coating his wound with the ointment.

"Your head hurts? My whole body aches!" He whined in displeasure when he attempted to raise his broken wing again. "But that's how it is on the other side for me."

"At least other dragons are talking to you." Since Gothi and Gobber are her only go to dragons on the island, she did feel envious of him. Excluding the furies she met on the other side tonight, she's only conversed with Gobber, Gothi and the Alpha.

"They don't really talk to me, it's more like they're talking to the Alpha's son," he sighed.

"I'm sure not everyone sees you that way. I bet you have plenty of friends back there." Hiccup couldn't imagine Toothless being on his own.

"I do, but it's just different. Not that I don't appreciate them but there are times where I'm still the son of the Alpha wherever I go...Why am I even mumbling about this?" He hugged his body suddenly feeling a chill, his head rested on his paws.

"You're probably getting a bit of a fever if you're thinking that." She pressed her forehead against his to check his temperature. He does have a slight fever but it wasn't anything serious. "I think you should do things differently from the Alpha if you want others to recognize you for who you are." Hiccup suggested, even though she didn't feel she was in the right position to recommend that to Toothless but she couldn't remain silent on the matter. "Just make sure to do it your way and not the Alpha's way."

Toothless blinked at her incredulously thinking she was out of her mind and it was impossible for him. However, he found her words very encouraging but he didn't know how to incorporate it in his own life. "How am I supposed to do that?" He watched her pull the large banana leaf closer to them.

"You'll find a way whenever an opportunity comes up, I guess? I can't tell you how you should be yourself when I'm not you." Hiccup shrugged her wings not knowing what else to say.

"I guess you have a point." He gazed at the meal Hiccup placed in front of him.

"Anyways, you should eat. It's better to eat fish to heal up, it'll help with the fever too."

Toothless sniffed the set of fish that was on the large leaf. "Isn't that your share from Gobber and Gothi?"

"Yeah, but you need it more. There are more yaks, chickens and boars than fish here on this side, so you should eat as much as you can." She reassured him and instantly, he bared his fangs taking the first fish into his mouth. Toothless continued to eat the rest of fish that was displayed before him.

Hiccup sat down to watch him consume his meal. Midway, Toothless wondered why she wasn't partaking in any of the fish. She did seem slim for a dragoness her age which made him think she wasn't eating enough. "Aren't you going to eat one? There are plenty here." He offered.

"No, I'll get something later. It's more important for you to eat to get your strength back." Hiccup says dismissively.

Miffed at that response, Toothless wasn't satisfied at how Hiccup was neglecting to eat. He decided to be blunt with his next question. "When last did you eat?"

Hiccup wiggled her ears a bit puzzled at Toothless's question. "A few days ago. Why?" She didn't pay much heed to when last she ate since dragons can survive a few days without food. When she was a young hatchling, there were times when Gobber and Gothi couldn't bring her food and she was too small and weak to hunt, so she grew accustomed to eating every few days. Of course she knew it wasn't wise but she has yet to break out of that habit knowing that boars, yaks and chicken aren't the usual Night Fury diet. She would only eat those alternative options whenever she was really hungry.

Which reminded her that the last time Gobber brought fish for her was a few days ago since he was busy with something at the time. Hiccup wasn't lazy by all means, it was just hard for her to hunt like a normal Night Fury. There weren't any fish due to the dam that was blocking them from entering her side. Plus with the Scauldrons near the waters, she couldn't go near them without those dragons shooing her away. Fishing was extremely difficult since the only way Hiccup could possibly get fish is to fly to another island that was five hours away from here. Not to mention she's usually clumsy when it comes to hunting, just like the yak that laughed at her this afternoon.

Now that she had to take care of another Night Fury, she needed to devise some plans to catch those yaks. If not, she'll rely on her old creative traps to catch some boars instead. It wasn't as delicious as cod fish but it was tolerable for her to eat.

Toothless grumbled to himself realizing how stubborn Hiccup is. Even if he was injured, he couldn't just eat everything knowing another dragon, let alone a female dragon hasn't eaten for days. With the fish currently in his belly, there was only one thing Toothless could do.

Hiccup saw Toothless raise his neck as if swallowing backwards, "Toothless what are you doing?" Toothless answered her question by spitting out a few half eaten fish.

Hiccup gaped at Toothless confused as to why he regurgitated the fish in front of her. Toothless stared back at her as if it was obvious, but apparently it wasn't for Hiccup. He lowered his head to the fish and then lifted it towards her hoping she would get it.

Her head followed his until she realized, "Wait...this is for me?"

"Yeah! Go on, I can get more!" Toothless started his gag reflexes again until Hiccup frantically moved her wings saying no.

"No, no no! It's enough! I'll eat it-" She stopped when Toothless spat out another half eaten fish regardless of her rejection. "Oh boy."

"It's not that bad." Toothless tilted his head puzzled.

"Of course it's bad! Those were supposed to be for you!" it made Hiccup slightly embarrassed that Toothless was willing to forgo his own meal for her.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm not the kind that wastes meals." His green eyes bore into her own green eyes. "Do you waste a meal when it's given to you?"

Hiccup peered at the fish oddly, "You say that but you just wasted that meal." She couldn't help but snort at his contradiction.

"I'm not wasting it, I'm giving it to you." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"And if I don't want it?" Hiccup asked slyly.

"Then we'll return to my previous question: Do you waste a meal when it's given to you?" He repeated with more emphasis.

The two merely stared at each other in silence. Hiccup couldn't help but gaze into his own eyes, trying to depict the emotions it held. All she could see in Toothless's eyes were concern and care, nothing intimidating or forceful. Her own eyes widened realizing that and she couldn't help but blink, causing her to lose the staring contest. Hiccup accepted it shyly, breaking eye contact with him.

"F-Fine." She slowly ate the regurgitated fish.

Toothless felt very accomplished at this moment as he licked his muzzle in content. His tail wagged happily while he watched her eat the second one. He got up and brought out two more fish that he didn't eat yet and passed one of them to her.

Hiccup seemed surprised however instead of rejecting the fish again, she smiled at Toothless. "Thanks."

Not expecting such a sincere reaction from her, Toothless does his best to mimic her smile using his gums. Hiccup giggled at his attempt. "You're funny Toothless."

"Of course I am. I'm the dragon of the hour!" His chest puffed at the praise.

"Says you and your broken wing," Hiccup teased.

"When this broken wing gets better, you'll see the fastest Night Fury in the skies!"

She thought maybe Toothless was getting ahead of himself but at the same time, she did believe that he is probably the fastest Night Fury on the island. As much as she wanted to listen to him boast about his prowess and speed, it was getting late and Toothless had a wing to heal. With all of this bundle of energy he suddenly had, Hiccup already knew out a way to get him to relax.

"Oh really?" She sang playfully, pretending that she didn't believe him.

"Really! I am the fastest on the other side!" He claimed with pride.

"I'm sure you are." She countered with a grin.

"Hiccup! I'm being serious!"

Hiccup gets up and used the end her tail to pat Toothless's head. "I'm just kidding. I didn't think you were such a stubborn fury." She chuckled.

"I am not stubborn-" Toothless couldn't finish when Hiccup swerved the tip of her tail underneath his chin, rubbing it in circles. The wondrous sensations he felt made him weak in the knees, making him purr and collapse to the ground in bliss. Hiccup roared with laughter.

"Not funny. You got my weak spot! That isn't fair!" Toothless wailed weakly in complaint. At the same time, Toothless was enraptured by Hiccup and her actions making him blush a little. How on earth did this dragon seduce him to relax like this? No other dragon or fury had ever tried interacting with Toothless the way Hiccup did and they only just met a few hours ago!

"I think it'll only be fair when you rest up your wing and then you can talk about soaring through the skies, big guy. It's getting late." Hiccup trudged over to the roots of a strong tree growing on the rocky walls and hanged her tail on a sturdy branch. She then wrapped her wings around her body to go to sleep. "G'night!"

Toothless shook his head and smirked when he realized he was going to take her advice. "Night Hiccup." He sprayed his fire on the bedrock and laid himself to rest.

* * *

 **Time for bonding chapters! :D I managed to finish the thing I was doing earlier than expected today, so here's the chapter!  
**

 **Thunderbird22-** It's funny how you mentioned longer dialogue, since my works in my other account has so much of that and descriptions that people paid less attention to it after a while. I'll try to put a healthier amount of dialogue but I don't think I can make it longer than 2,000/3,000 words max per chapter due to my current schedule D:

 **Poksie-** Thank you! (Cute name btw! :D )


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup woke up in the middle of the night to hear painful murmuring. She dropped down from the sturdy roots she was hanging from and gazed over to Toothless. She walked over to the distressed Night Fury seeing him wince in his sleep. Hiccup sniffed him then pressed her head against his own, only to be welcomed by his cold scales.

She hopped away to grab a few sticks that were laying around and set them aflame quietly. Then she sprayed her fire all over the ground in a clockwise motion, creating a larger bedding for Toothless. Carefully, she clamped her gums onto his tail and gently pulled him over to the burnt ground, hoping to heat him up.

"Mrm," Toothless grunted. He felt a comfortable heat underneath himself as he wearily opened his eyes.

"Go back to sleep." Hiccup encouraged, laying next to him. "Your body is working hard to heal now."

"Easier said than done." Toothless yawned in between his sentence. The sharp gust of cold wind did not help him at all as he curled himself on the heated ground. "It's freezing." The flames within him flickered weakly while his body shivered. He was glad that the warmth of Hiccup's fire was helping his inner flames. His scales were slowly returning to the correct temperature.

"It does get cold here at night, but it won't last for too long since it's spring now." Hiccup explained as a thought crossed her mind. She exhaled in exhaustion while gazing at Toothless's tired form. She raised her left wing and wrapped it on top of him.

Toothless faced her abruptly with a mix of shock and confusion. "Now go to sleep, you'll be fine in the morning." If Hiccup wasn't so tired, she would've continued to chat with Toothless. She easily fell back asleep not caring if Toothless was still up, all dragons needed their beauty sleep. As much as Toothless wanted to talk more as well, he was too fatigued to try to voice his opinion. He quickly fell unconscious as well finally getting the rest he deserved.

* * *

Toothless woke up feeling sore but there wasn't as much pain in his wing like yesterday. He assumed the salve Hiccup placed on him was working its magic. The first thing he discovered was that Hiccup wasn't next to him anymore, the warmth of her wings and her flames were gone. Thrown into a panic, he searched for Hiccup by swerving his head.

Hiccup swooped down into the cove with at least four boars in her mouth, she was carrying them by their feet until she dropped them. She turned to look into the water and plunged herself in the pool to wash away the dirt and cuts that were on her scales.

"Hey!" Toothless called out.

"Huh? Oh, good afternoon Toothless. I'd thought you'd be sleeping for the whole day." Hiccup jumped out of the water and shook herself to dry her scales. She picked up the boars again and placed them in front of him.

"I just got up." He stretched himself as best as he could without opening his wounded wing.

"Are you feeling better today? You're not cold?" Hiccup asked concerned as she pressed her forehead against his again.

"I-I'm good now." Toothless stuttered, wondering why he was so nervous all of a sudden. He quickly pulled away before Hiccup would notice. Was it because he slept under her wing last night? _"The last dragon that draped their wing over me like that was...Mom."_ He thought sadly. He didn't have many memories with her before she died but he knew that he loved her and his mother loved him just as much since he was the only hatchling she bore. His mother's wings was like a cozy blanket but Hiccup's wings had a certain warmth and tenderness he couldn't forget.

"I think your scales got cold due to the shock of your wing getting injured. I'll ask Gothi to recommend another plant for you later."

Hiccup was the first to get up in the morning and set out for the hunt knowing she needed to help Toothless recover. Since boars are the only good source of nutrition on this side of the island, that's what Hiccup preyed on. It took her a while to catch them since she wasn't prepared to take care of another Night Fury. She had to use the time she had to catch these boars while preparing the traps to use for the days to come.

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was still high. Hiccup deliberated on what she should do next, _"I need to prep some more traps so that I don't take too long to hunt these boars again. I only manage to dig three holes but I need way more than that."_ Hiccup thought it was better for her to leave now so that Toothless can eat and rest more. "Here's your brunch. I'm going to head out somewhere quick." Toothless deadpanned realizing she probably wasn't going to eat again so he bit her tail to prevent her from escaping. "Ow!" Toothless didn't bite it hard (he retracted his teeth) but it certainly caught Hiccup off guard. Hiccup scuttled to pull herself away, but her attempt failed since Toothless was stronger than her, despite his weaken state.

"Hey, what happened to eating together with friends and family?" He asked, releasing her tail.

"Sure, I'll go eat with my imaginary friends and my dead family. Yay." She ridiculed her own lack of social life while quickly pulling her tail away from him.

"What about me? Aren't I your friend?"

Hiccup stared at him, dumbfounded at what he just said. "Uh...I must not be hearing things right." She twitched her ear plates just to make sure.

"Oh you've heard right, I'm your friend now and that's that." He firmly placed his paws on the ground.

"Toothless, we just met yesterday and you know that I'm the Misfortune on the Outcast side, right? If you never came to this side, I bet your wing would still be fine! I'm literally the embodiment of bad luck and you want to be friends with me?" Hiccup snapped wondering if Toothless was crazier than his dad. She knew no one else would stand her and her sarcastic behavior.

"I don't see why not. Your bad luck didn't injured my wing, those humans did. You saved me and that hatchling from the humans, you returned him home, you're helping me heal my wing, you broke my fever and got me food. You're kinda awesome, and I don't see you as a misfortune. Who called you that anyway?" He asked curiously.

Hiccup curved her wings to her chest slightly embarrassed at Toothless's praise. She twiddled with her claws having no idea what to say until she heard the last question he asked. She glared at him as if the answer wasn't obvious, "Your dad."

Toothless gulped at the reminder of his father, "He's the kind that would only look at one side of a mountain, don't mind him." He glanced up at her, "I would like to be your friend though." He offered kindly.

Hiccup was astounded at what Toothless was saying to her. The only dragons she befriended were Gobber and Gothi. Gobber is like a second father to her since her own father was blasted away by the Red Death, never to be seen again. Gothi was a kind old fury even though it took a while to understand her scribbles on the dirt but Hiccup learned a lot from her and Gobber as well. The relationship with Toothless's father was already complicated enough, but she was shocked that Toothless was even suggesting to be friends.

"Um, are you sure? I am the loner in this void here." She raised her paw unsure.

His famous toothless grin formed on his muzzle, "I think I can help fill that void then." He bumped his snout against hers, "It'll be fun! How about it Hiccup?"

Hiccup gave it some thought while softly gazing back at Toothless. Aside from the dragons that chased her away yesterday, he also seemed to be around the same age as her. The thought of interacting with other dragons besides Gobber and Gothi intrigued her but this is the first time that another dragon sincerely wanted to be friends with her. She couldn't help but smile, unable to contain the happiness that came along with Toothless's words.

"Alright but if some crazy bad luck thing happens, don't blame me." She conceded with a grin.

"Trust me, I think I'll be fine if I'm with you." Toothless beamed elated that he made a new friend. He decided to pick up the boars Hiccup dropped previously. "Now time for some grub!"

Hiccup snorted, "You eat. I have to get some stuff done."

"Nu uh, I'm not going to eat everything without you." He whined while nipping the edge of her wing to make her stay.

"Uh, yes you are? You're the one that's wounded, not me." She shook her head. If she remembered correctly, he was the one that said she was stubborn when it came to food and not the other way around.

"Just because I'm wounded doesn't mean I have to eat everything by myself! Are you always like this when it comes to food?" Toothless gawked at her.

"Yes, I like eating the freshest cod straight from the ocean!" Her sarcastic tone turned serious as she elaborated her situation. "No, I'm not used to eating every single day like you guys. I can't get fish out here and I'm not the best hunter in the world so I usually wait for Gobber's fish."

He gazed at her and then switched his eyes over to the prey. "Then what about these boars?"

"It took the entire morning and half of the afternoon to get these guys while getting bruised everywhere. That's how bad I am. I usually use other methods to get them but I didn't have much time today, so...yeah." She admitted weakly, not wanting Toothless to deem her as a failure for being such a poor hunter.

"So that's why you washed up when you got back." Toothless peered at the small scrapes on Hiccup's scales. He knew that they would eventually heal but he growled lowly, angry at himself. He couldn't believe that his incapacitated state was burdening her this much and he felt extremely guilty about it. He crossed his paws defiantly, "You gotta fix your eating habits. If you're not going to eat, then I'm not going to eat." He stared at her, not willing to budge until she agreed.

Hiccup noticed he didn't chastise her lack of skills, so she relaxed immediately. She glanced at the boars before them and knew that Toothless was serious. He wouldn't be swayed no matter what she says, "Fine I'll eat. Happy?" Hiccup gave in.

"Very." He tossed two boars to her. Reluctantly, Hiccup began devouring it and Toothless did the same.

Toothless was a bit astonished by the taste but welcomed the new flavors in his mouth regardless. Hiccup nearly finished eating her own and sighed, "Now I have to get more for you." She complained knowing that he had to eat more than that.

"I can always eat Gobber's fish with you whenever he gets here. Anyways, have you always been here?" Toothless questioned. He knew a few things about Hiccup from his father but he didn't know everything about the female fury.

"Ever since I was a hatchling. Hasn't your father told you? I'm supposed to be 'The Bringer of the Red Death,' 'The Night Fury of Misfortune,' 'The Dragon of Bad Luck' and everything else on top. So I'm confined here."

"Haven't you thought of leaving the island though? Surely you had a choice. You don't have to live here anymore." Toothless brought up a good point and wondered why she was still residing here when she could be free in another island.

Hiccup shook her head and smiled fondly at the view of the cove. "I tried once but honestly, I love being here. Even though it gets lonely at times, this is still my home. No one else knows the animals as well as I do, I know all the different plants that grows here, which way the wind will blow, the different fruits that would pop up occasionally. I know this place inside out and upside down, it's something I would never want to give up."

Toothless grinned at her tenderly once he heard her reasoning. If he were in the same paws as her, then he would probably be the same. "You've grown to love this place huh?"

"Yeah. Although, I could live without the eels swimming around." Hiccup eyes wandered towards the water.

"Ah, that was because of the famous Tuffnut incident." Toothless laughed.

"I heard from the dragon himself. Wanting to blast everything to an oblivion like some evil mastermind," She chuckled.

"That's just how he works...you'll get used to him." Toothless shrugged using his good wing. He didn't think Tuffnut was that bad, he found his and his sister Ruffnut's antics hilarious when it doesn't involve him.

"Well, I'd better go get some more food and make more of that salve. You sit and rest up okay?" Hiccup stood up.

Toothless reflected how Hiccup was readily taking care of him despite the fact he is the Alpha's son. Knowing that his father was the one who forced her to stay on this part of the island in the first place, it made him feel bad. He wanted to make it up to her somehow since Hiccup is a genuinely kind dragon. "I'm sorry for...you know, making you do all of this."

"No need to apologize." Hiccup understood from the tone of Toothless's voice, "When you get better we can call it even." When she received a nod in response, she flew off.

* * *

 **A transition like chapter for exposition purposes.  
**

 **RedHawkdude-** I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far!

 **Guest-** haha, yeah they were adorable! XD

 **TheSilentFury-** I hope you enjoyed your break! I'm glad this fic did the job for you! :D


	6. Chapter 6

It became a short routine after a while. Hiccup wakes up and goes to her traps to get food for the both of them. Afterwards she would gather more herbs to make the salve for Toothless's wound. They would sit and talk to each other for a while until Hiccup prompts him to get some rest, which Toothless would always groan in disappointment. However today when Hiccup arrived in the the end of the afternoon with more medicine, she heard Toothless's cries...of boredom.

"I'm so bored!"

Hiccup rolled her eyes when she approached Toothless. "Come on, I know there isn't much out here but you gotta rest a bit more, okay Toothless?" Hiccup tried to convince the restless dragon. She sets down the rest of the things she brought back with her.

"I finally have time away from everyone and I'm just sitting here doing nothing!"

"You are doing something: Healing." Hiccup said the obvious.

"I never thought healing could be this boring." Toothless bemoaned. He's usually very active by flying around and doing things for the dragons back on his side. He enjoyed Hiccup's company but with her constantly leaving the cove (for the right reasons) he felt immensely lonely for the first time.

Hiccup gave it some thought on what Toothless could do in his current condition. She knew the wing was still paining him and he couldn't move it as much meaning no rough housing. Something else came to mind instead, "Alright, if you're in the mood to move around then follow me."

"Really?! Are we gonna play?" He jumped around happily.

Hiccup laughed at his reaction, "We'll play when you can move your wing a bit more. I'll show you something different."

"Show?" He asked confused.

"Grab onto my tail, I'll fly up carefully." She flicked her tail towards him. Toothless was hesitant at first but then he latched on with his gums.

Hiccup then hovered and with all the strength she could draw, she pulled Toothless out of the cove. She was glad that he didn't fall during the take off but she eventually regretted her decision when she started panting.

"You're...so...heavy." Hiccup tumbled out to the clearing above the cove. She wasn't the strongest dragon on the island and she never had to carry another dragon before. She had undeniable brain prowess but not muscle.

"Hey, I'm a growing dragon! I need as much as I can get! In fact, you need more." He eyed at her suspiciously.

"I think my body's definition of strength is the kind that can snap like a twig." Hiccup scoffed. She rolled herself back up and stretched her wings. "Come on, it's this way."

"Sure, but where are we going?" Toothless followed Hiccup to wherever she was taking him.

"It's something you'll like. Well, I don't know of any dragons who 'doesn't' love this stuff really." Hiccup said in a matter of fact tone.

"What is it? Come on, give me a clue?" He urged.

"Nope, you'll just have to see when you get there."

"Ugh, no hints? Nothing?" Toothless was growing impatient.

"When it comes to surprises I tend not to give any hints, so try to contain your excitement for when we get there little hatchling~" She teased.

"Haha, very funny." Toothless retorted sarcastically.

Hiccup exasperated knowing Toothless wasn't going to give up. Since they were almost at their destination she figured this was the right time to reveal it. "Alright, it's a field full of-"

"DRAGON NIP!" The moment the field of the tall green grass was in their view, Toothless dived down and rolled himself around. Of course he was careful of his wing but the aroma of the nip was intoxicating enough for him to forget about his pain. "This is heaven!"

"So, do you like the surprise?" Hiccup wagged her tail amused at Toothless's immediate reaction to the nip.

"Okay I admit, I love it." He took a huge whiff of the nip and exhaled blissfully. "Come on Hiccup, join me!"

"I think it's better if one of us isn't drunk with nip. I have to be the one to bring you back anyway." She sat away from the field of nip since Hiccup's intention was to keep watch.

While Toothless was smothering himself with the nip, he glanced at Hiccup who was close to falling asleep. Suddenly, he had a plan in mind and smirked. "Hiccup, it hurts!" He feigned while curving his bad wing.

Hiccup jolted herself awake, "Hold on!" She held her breath when she jumped into the patch of dragon nip. She felt the tingling sensation of wanting to rub around the grass in bliss but she had to focus. "Sea slugs, you're walking on sea slugs Hiccup." She tried her best to ignore the tingling feeling but didn't work for long as she herself was getting lulled away by the aroma. The moment she wobbled in front of Toothless, he pulled out a small patch with his gums and sneakily threw it at her. Unable to hold her breath any longer, Hiccup grew drowsy. "Tooth...less..." Plop! She fell in front of him.

"Haa~ This is great!" Toothless rubbed himself against the nip beside Hiccup.

"Thanks a lot for tricking me, you useless reptile." She droned out dryly.

Toothless couldn't help but laugh at the monotone insult. "I didn't want to be by myself. Sure I was bored earlier but just because I said that doesn't mean you have to be bored! We can have tons and tons of fun here! I could live in this grass all my life if I had to!"

"As much as rubbing myself on this patch of heaven sounds delightful, I wouldn't want to stay here forever." She chuckled.

"But I would! I bet you come here every single day. We don't have a field of dragon nip on our side, you're so lucky!"

"Well when it comes to things like this...I guess?" Hiccup found herself relaxing along with Toothless.

"Hey, thanks for bringing me here." Toothless rubbed his muzzle against hers with gratitude. This was his first time even seeing dragon nip and he was just glad that he can share the moment with someone.

Hiccup's sensory flaps fluttered a bit surprised at the notion. She never had anyone give her that kind of affection before. "Y-You're welcome." Toothless blinked a bit stunned at Hiccup's shy response, he licked her face and wiggled his antenna happily. "Toothless? What-?" Before she knew it, Toothless was showering her with licks, "Toothless!" She laughed melodiously trying to escape from the frenzy but the affect of nip kept her from moving.

After that, Toothless kept rubbing himself against her, "Toothless, calm down." She found his gestures ticklish as she licked his ear. "I think you're getting too relaxed buddy."

"Nope~ I'm enjoying every minute of this." He yawned and nuzzled his head on top of Hiccup's, trapping her underneath. "G'night."

"We can't sleep out here!" She attempted to move even though she was paralyzed by the nip.

"Yeah we can. Live a little Hiccup." Toothless wrapped her body with his good wing and rested beside her.

"Well...if you're sure." Hiccup had no choice but to agree so easily, the nip was doing wonders and she can't remember the last time she came out here. With all the hard work she did during the day, she fell into a deep relaxing slumber.

"Hiccup?" Toothless felt her wings under his slump a bit. He then hears Hiccup breathing softly and turns to see that she was in fact asleep. He smiled not having the heart to wake her as he closed his eyes as well. He was wholeheartedly grateful to Hiccup and wanted to show her even more affection when he noticed it was something she wasn't used to. "Thank you." He whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day the two headed back to the cove. Hiccup told Toothless to stay behind so she could grab some food. She flew over to one of her contraptions. Rather than taking the conventional route of hunting, she found the plans she made to catch her prey was much more fun to do. She flew around until she saw one of the holes she dug a few days ago. Originally, she covered it with a thin bush of leaves but a boar easily fell into her trap hole. She applauded herself as she went to check the other holes she dug.

She came to the edge of the island and saw something familiar by the waters. Carefully, she hid behind the trees in case she were to be seen.

"There's that human boat...but where are the humans?" Hiccup sniffed around in attempt to catch their scent. Knowing that her premonition of more of them coming could be true.

She followed the trail back into the forest leading to where she usually picks up her herbs for Gothi and now Toothless. Hiccup searched on ground for a while wondering where the two-legged could be. Thinking she should go and warn Toothless of their arrival, she flapped her wings ready to take the skies.

A set of bolas came from behind the minute Hiccup took flight and it brought her down with her shrieking out loud. "Haha, we gotcha ya now!" A dozen of humans came out from their hiding places. Hiccup snarled at them while frantically trying to escape from the rope.

"Hey, this is the same one from the other day, there's a small scar under that muzzle of theirs." An observant human pointed out.

Hiccup prepared a plasma blast but her mouth was shut tight by three humans tackling her, making sure she didn't release her fire. "Get the cage boys! We'll use this one to lure out more!"

Hiccup sneered knowing that wouldn't work with the others, no one she knew would try to save her. She continued to squirm in hopes to shake off the humans that were on her and get rid of the ropes.

"Keep em' steady! We don't want to lose another one!"

Hiccup began to panic like never before. She struggled desperately knowing they were pinning her and she couldn't call out to anyone. She didn't want to get captured by these humans, and knowing they'll try to use her against the other Night furies would make the Alpha furious, and shun her even more. They'll even say she brings humans as well. She cursed inwardly wondering why trouble followed her like a magnet but she yelped when more humans pin her tail fins and wings.

"Throw them in the cage, quickly!"

All the men fiercely carried her into the wooden cage that two of their comrades brought from the ship. Before they could lock her in the cage, a sudden roar was heard.

The air was dead silent and so were the men. Hiccup took the opportunity to gnaw of the ropes.

Plasma blasts came from the shadows of the forest colliding against the cage and some of the humans, throwing them back. More plasma blasts emerged until a big giant one was aiming for their boat. The leader shouted, "There's more than one! RETREAT!"

Everyone ran to their ship, dropping whatever they were holding and helped the injured people back on board. The large blast made contact with the mast of the ship. "Hurry you fools!" As they all climbed aboard, each of them were hurrying to fix the damage and the leaks that was caused by the fallen mast. By their gods, they managed to get away despite the heavy damage to their ship.

"Hiccup!"

In the midst of Hiccup pushing herself out of the tangled ropes, she heard Toothless's voice from behind. He ran up to her and threw off the ropes that were on her. "Are you alright?"

"Toothless?" Hiccup was appalled that he was here, knowing that he still had his own injuries to heal. "I thought I told you to-"

"Stay in the cove I know, but what else do you expect me to do when I heard you scream out like that?" Toothless cut her off, "Are you hurt?" He sniffed to check for any blood.

She stood up slowly, raising her tail and observed the way she marched on one spot. "I'm fine, but how did you get out of the cove?"

"I climbed!" He happily swished his tail in the air.

"...You climbed? Out of the cove?! You're still hurt!"

"Hey, it's only my wing. My body is fine." He boasted.

"What happened to mister everything aches?"

"W-Well," Toothless started nervously, "Everything stopped aching...somehow! Yeah!"

"And you probably had to use your wings to help you jump, didn't you?" Hiccup narrowed her eyes, "You're probably in pain now and you're faking it."

Hiccup leered at Toothless until he drooped his head, "Okay, everything still hurts but I stayed at a fair distance! Running in would make it worse so I made it look like there surrounded by more than one."

"Well I have to admit, that was pretty smart. You had them fooled." Hiccup stared at the net she was freed from, "Toothless, thank you. I didn't expect anyone to help me."

"Hey, you helped me. It's only fair that I do the same."

Hiccup took one look at Toothless, the one dragon who she thought was unable to rescue her did the impossible despite his wounds. She felt unbelievably happy that someone was there for her when she herself had already given up. "Yeah." She smiled in appreciation.

Toothless glanced back at her gratefully, rubbing himself against her neck while purring. She was silent however, and he noticed she was trembling in deep in thought. "Are you sure you're not injured?" Not only did he wanted to make sure she was alright but he wanted to comfort her knowing how terrifying the experience was for her. He jolted when Hiccup weakly curved around to lick the side of his neck. The action sent a warm tingle in his spine feeling that she licked a sweet spot but he noticed how her head was still against his neck. "Hiccup?" He observed that she was shuddering as if it was cold.

She gulped nervously as she remained quiet for a while, but Toothless was patient enough to wait for her response. "I'm not injured. I...was just scared." Hiccup trembled quietly. "When those humans caught me, I thought I was done for and there's no way anyone would help me."

"But I did." Toothless bumped up her chin raising her head to his eye level. "And I'll always be there to help you."

He turned his neck so he could face her properly as she raised her head. He could see the fear still in her eyes and the small shivers. Toothless figured that she was hiding her anxiety of the events that unfolded based from the way she was moving so unsteadily. "Sorry." She rested on Toothless's neck once more, "I guess I'm still not over it yet."

"It's fine. We don't need to go back right away. Let's wait until you've calm down." He wrapped his good wing around her and sat down. Hiccup followed until she was partially laying on Toothless. She tried to calm her breathing until she knew it was alright again and Toothless whipped his tail around her in comfort.

Eventually in their silence, Hiccup's breathing returned to normal and he felt her smile on his scales. "Your scent is nice." She purred involuntarily, but she felt safe. Hiccup was so relaxed right now that nothing else mattered.

"I-It is?" Toothless felt his cheeks heat up at the thought, especially when Hiccup was still resting on him. If anything, he thought her scent was more comforting than his own. "What does it smell like?"

"Hmmm, like the sky with a mix of cod." She mumbled.

"Sky and cod huh?" Toothless had to refrain from laughing but Hiccup caught his expression.

"That's a compliment and you know it." Hiccup pouted and made sure that Toothless saw it.

"Really?" He grinned, wagging his tail.

"Well do you _want_ me to say you smell like grass, plants and boars instead?" She quipped.

"But aren't you the one that gave me those scents in the first place?" He countered playfully.

Hiccup puffed out smoke from her snout, "I'll give you a smelly plant next time and then we'll see how your scent changes." She threatened with a teasing tone.

"Looks like the dragoness of sarcasm is back on her paws." He declared tauntingly.

"So she is! And you Alpha to be, are going to go back to the cove to rest." She smirked triumphantly.

"Yes mom." Toothless replied snickering as they proceeded back to the cove.

* * *

 **Sorry if there isn't enough effort in this chapter. I was preparing for an interview but it ended up getting canceled DX So I decided to upload this earlier than expected. Also if you're reviewing as a guest, it'd be better to put a name of sorts so you would know which one of you I'm replying to.  
**

 **TheSilentFury-** Haha, that's true. No one can stop it for long, even for me. I was initially taking a break from another fandom as well but I got sucked into the HTTYD world, so there's no escape lol.

 **Guest (Mar 12)-** Here's the update!

 **Guest (2) (Mar 12)-** We'll see whose better soon enough! :D I'm glad that Hiccup is paralleling her counterpart with the whole not being a normal dragon thing.

 **Guest (Mar** **13)-** Lol nope. Also, Hiccup is very different from the other females he knows so that also contributes to it.

 **Guest (Mar 14)-** No problem! :)


	7. Chapter 7

On the other side of the island, it was a bright and early when a Titan Winged Night Fury with glowing green fins on his back descended on Night Wing island. He landed on a different spot earlier to offload the food he gathered from the other islands but he returned to the main land where the other dragons could see him. A dozen of Night Furies gathered at his landing and bowed their heads in respect.

"Welcome back from your hunt Alpha." One of the Night Furies greeted.

"Aye, I left the prey at the usual spot. Tell Spitelout and the others to distribute them later. Make sure the twins don't go near it." Stoick ordered as the green glow on his fins dissipated, reverting back to its obsidian color.

"Yes Alpha."

With that command issued, the rest of the Night Furies scattered to get work done. Stoick would ask his usual aids to report if anything happened while he was gone but he wanted to get some rest. Before he could retire to his caves, he saw Astrid approaching him, "Alpha." She called and he had no choice but to face her.

"Astrid? What is it?" He asked fondly. Since Astrid was born the same hatch year as Toothless, he had high hopes for her when she emerged to be a very powerful fury.

"The Misfortune came over here a few days ago while you were out on your hunt." She informed him.

The Alpha's blue eyes widened, rightfully surprised. He hasn't dealt with Hiccup for quite some time so he was shocked to hear her title being brought up. "What?! Was there any damage, casualties?" He assumed and expected the worse.

"None surprisingly, there wasn't anything. She was completely defenseless while dropping off a hatchling." Astrid shrugged her wings as if there was nothing else to expect from Hiccup.

"A hatchling?" Stoick was confused.

"Firewalker's hatchling made it over to the Misfortune's side and the Misfortune claimed she was just bringing Fang back. Also, she said some Night Fury got injured saving Fang but I think she was lying." She explained to him.

"Hmm, I'll go and take care of that matter. Bring Gobber to me." He commanded.

"Yes Alpha." Astrid quickly takes off to find him.

Moments later, Astrid returned with Gobber beside her. She flew away to leave the two old friends alone. "Hey Stoick! If it's about Toothless, he says he's going on a long hunt!" He relayed the cover up story he mentioned to all of the other Night Furies. Thankfully they bought it and so far, none of them linked Toothless's disappearance to the injured fury Hiccup mentioned.

"I see, but there's a pressing matter I need to ask. Astrid told me that the Misfortune came on our side. Are you absolutely sure she didn't do anything?" Stoick pressed.

"Eh, all she did was drop of a hatchling that somehow got swept up on her side. She didn't do anything dangerous Stoick." Gobber answered nonchalantly as he usually does.

Despite Stoick exuding some pressure as he edged close to Gobber, the two-limbed fury wasn't scared at all. He knew and understood all of his different moods and behaviors. He's known Stoick since they were hatchling's and he's the only Night Fury who's brave enough to call him by his name without a care in the world.

"I assigned you and Gothi to keep an eye on that fury. Who knows what unfortunate things will happen again now that she crossed the threshold?" Right now Gobber knew Stoick was cranky, probably from the long flight he had. He didn't want to deal with any more problems.

"Mind you, she's just your son's age, young and curious about the world. Just like we were!" Gobber tried to shift subjects. "Remember that one time our parents told us not to go near the nest of the Fireworm Queen and we did it anyway?"

"That was something different Gobber. I'm still going to warn that Night Fury." Stoick turned away from his friend, rearing to take off.

"Stoick wait-" Stoick hissed at Gobber to stop his ascent.

"You stay here. She might get some ideas to escape." Stoick turned himself towards the mountain and flew in that direction.

"If that's the case, she would've left long ago! Stoick!" Gobber tried calling out to him but knowing he'll get angry if he were to follow him, he could only stay in the spot he was on. "Hiccup..."

* * *

Toothless wing was still sore from overworking it a few days ago. He didn't think those humans would show up again so quickly but this time he manage to damage their ship. He hoped that they won't be back anytime soon.

"Ugh, what is that smell?!" A strange yet pungent scent filled his nostrils when Hiccup landed into the cove. She briefly flew off to grab more medicine and apparently, this one was new to Toothless's snout.

"Remember when I mentioned a smelly plant not too long ago~?" Hiccup couldn't prevent the grin forming on her muzzle.

"I thought you were kidding?!" Toothless took a step back and moved his head away from the smell.

"I don't like smelling this as much as you do but Gothi was the one who told me to give it to you. This is the best herb to use for the pain." Hiccup shook her head dismayed at the scent herself. "Come here and let me put it on you."

"No way! That brown plant smells weird!" When Hiccup came forward, Toothless curved around her to avoid the plant.

"Come on Toothless, it only smells bad for a while. It's supposed to help you!" Hiccup spun herself after him but Toothless continued to evade the plant. She understood that he's a stubborn dragon but he couldn't run away forever.

Toothless pulled his head back and instantly dashed away. Hiccup dropped the plant so she could chase after him. "Toothless, get back here!" She called.

He ran ahead of her, "No way!"

Hiccup growled, "Toothless!"

"Nope!" He yipped happily. Despite Hiccup chasing him, he found this little game of tag a lot of fun. He grinned while circling around Hiccup and she had to shake her head mid-way to prevent herself from getting dizzy. With newfound determination, she leaped to catch Toothless which he dodged with ease as he skipped ahead of her. "Catch me if you can!"

Hiccup started to get less and less frustrated and began wondering why she was chasing after Toothless in the first place. She could almost reach with his tail but Toothless swerved it away before she could pounce on it. She pouted at the male Night Fury when he snickered deviously at her.

The chase went on with Toothless still in the lead, chuckling while Hiccup glared at him playfully. "So, you're going to play it that way huh?" Hiccup had a smug look on her face as she jumped over to him but Toothless rolled himself away from her. Eventually, she accepted that they'll be playing tag for a while.

"Come on, you're having fun too!" Toothless's tongue flung out as he ran. Hiccup was right behind him, following on on all fours. Finally after what Hiccup thought was an eternity, she chomped on Toothless's tail. "Hey!" He yelped surprised. Thankfully, he only felt Hiccup's gums instead of her teeth.

"Caught ya." She smirked. Hiccup placed the tail down and used her own paw to keep him from moving. He grumbled that he lost and Hiccup caught him.

Knowing that neither of them wanted to inhale the scent for long, Hiccup chewed on the plant mixing it with her saliva and rubbed the medicine onto Toothless's wing as quickly as she could. "Cheer up, we'll play tag again later if you want. I had fun." She admitted in the end as she spat out the left over bits of the brown plant that was still on her tongue.

"Really?! Then let's play after- By the skies, that smells **awful**!" Toothless shook his head when Hiccup finished. The foul smell permeated his nostrils making him cut off his suggestion.

"Talk to Gothi and maybe she can come up with a better scent. Until then, we gotta stick with what we have Toothless." She explained sitting next to him.

"Ughh, I wanna fly! This is so frustrating-OW!" He was flailing his paws but accidentally moved his wings in sync with them.

"How comes you can never stay still?" She shook her head amused at Toothless's antics.

Toothless stood up tall and strong, "I am a Night Fury, offspring of lightning and death itself! I have no reason to stay still!" He beamed with pride.

"Well offspring of lightning and death, might I suggest you take it easy for a bit?" She ran the tip of her tail under his chin once again, causing the great and powerful Night Fury to fall before her paws. He shifted his eyes at her weakly as Hiccup laughed softly at Toothless's paralyzed state. "The mighty fury has fallen! You're too easy Toothless!" Hiccup found it adorable how Toothless could be tricked so easily. Also, it was pay back for the dragon nip Toothless fooled her with the other day.

Toothless couldn't help but croon in his current state. A mixture of pleasure and embarrassment was interlaced in his mind but he felt warm seeing Hiccup laugh so delicately at his blunder. She has been the only one to render him in this state and he honestly didn't mind Hiccup teasing him like this. He purred not wanting to get up yet, "I'll get you someday Hiccup."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Hiccup began to tease but her ears suddenly twitched in alarm along with Toothless's ears. Both of their pupils became slit as they sensed a familiar presence approaching them from the skies..

"That's gotta be dad! What is he doing here!?" Toothless jumped up frantically but slumped down the moment he felt pain.

"I have no idea! What are you going to do?!" Hiccup swerved her head from Toothless to the air constantly.

"I'm going to hide, if he knows I'm here and can't fly, he'll be furious!"

"Isn't this the best opportunity to get you out of here though?" Hiccup suggested hesitantly. Even though she was really enjoying her time with Toothless, she knew he couldn't stay with her for long. As his friend, she was willing to sacrifice her time with him for the sake of his health and for Toothless to return home safely. "You can just make up some story and he might buy it."

"No, I can't!" Toothless barged up to her, "You know how unreasonable he is. He's just going to blame you for what happened to me and won't give me the chance to explain, that's how he is. This is probably the best and only time I can stay away from him. There's some stuff going on that I don't want to talk with him about. Besides, he'll get angry at you and I don't want him punishing you because of me. Me getting injured was all my fault and...I don't want to leave you."

Hiccup's eyes softened, making her fully convinced. "Toothless," She says gently until they both hear flapping wings not too far from the cove. She swiped her head to a cave with the entrance half covered by a pile of rocks. "See that cave there? Hide in there. The smell from the plant will hopefully prevent him from catching your scent. I'll figure out why he's here."

Toothless didn't need to be told twice hiding in that cave. He jumped over the rocky fence and crouched himself into the shadows.

"Hiccup!" The Alpha roared.

"Eeek!" His loud booming voice sent a chill down Hiccup's spine as she watched him land. "Alpha?" She couldn't bear to look at him in the eye. Hiccup gulped wondering what he wanted, and hoped that he wouldn't find his son's scent. "W-What brings you all the way out here?"

"I heard you've crossed to our side while I wasn't on the island."

Hiccup was relieved that was the only problem he had. "I-It was only for a few minutes! A hatchling somehow ended up here and I-"

"I also heard another Night Fury was injured saving it. So, where is he?" Stoick sniffed around until the pungent smell of the plant graced his nostrils, "Phew! What in the world is that smell?"

"That's just a-a herb Gothi was telling me about! She wanted me to try and..." Her ramble was cut short when Stoick's dangerous blue eyes stared at her to get back on the previous subject. "Oh the injured dragon! Yeah they um, left not too long ago actually! I just gave them that herb b-before they left!"

"Who were they?" He demanded.

"Ah um actually, I didn't get their name cause you know...I'm a Hiccup! I'm bound to miss something when it comes to dealing with other dragons! Hahaha." She lied.

"Aye, now that is true. That's why you're a Hiccup in the first place. Ever since you've been here, one misfortune after another happens!"

Toothless growled lowly and his pupils became slit with anger. He was thankful it wasn't loud enough for his father to hear, but he could hardly keep himself together.

"You say that, but I haven't done anything wrong!" Hiccup proclaimed. She jumped in front of the cave Toothless was hiding before the Alpha could get any ideas.

"Oh yeah? What about that one time you sneaked in and all the eels somehow got into our waters?" The Alpha reminded.

"I was just a hatchling! I didn't even know what eels were yet!" She defended herself. She didn't know this but this was before the famous Tuffnut incident.

"Or the time you threw those strange flowers from on top of the mountain and got everyone sick!"

"Hey, I got sick too! And I didn't throw it on your side, I was trying to get rid of it and the storm pushed the rest over to you guys! I didn't mean it!" She countered.

"Or that one winter when that avalanche-"

"For the last time, I didn't cause that avalanche! I was asleep in my cove during the whole thing!" She cut him off indignantly.

With a loud sigh he declared, "I've made my decision. Hiccup, the next time you cross our lands, I will take away your flight if you disobey me again." It was the worse punishment any dragon could have, especially Night Furies. Losing the ability of flight is another way of saying death.

"What?! Aren't you being a bit unreasonable?! Please hear me out first-"

"I am not being unreasonable, you had your chance far away from the other dragons but who knows when your misfortune will end up killing someone! Just like my mate!" His intimidating glare made Hiccup lower her ear plates upset that he was still hung over his mate's death. "I only showed you a bit of mercy since you were still a young dragon but since you still have this tendency of causing trouble, I'm not going to let it slide now that you're older. Do you understand?"

"Alpha-"

"Hiccup, I am not leaving until you've settle with your punishment!" He interrupted arrogantly.

"Well, this conversation feels _very_ one-sided." Hiccup rolled her eyes unable to contain her displeasure.

"Hiccup!" He shouted at her.

"Yes Alpha, sir!" She complied hastily.

"Remember: My island, my rules." He made those words clear before flying out of the cove.

When Stoick was out of her sight, she suddenly felt weak and collapsed on the spot. "Hiccup!" Toothless brushed past the rocky fence to check on her.

"Wow, that was worse than dying." She snorted, refusing to get back up.

"No, he threatened to kill you! _That's_ worse!" He emphasized.

"Trust me, he always does. That isn't the first time he said that..." She muttered with a touch of sarcasm, since there was some truth to her statement.

"Hiccup, be serious!"

"I am being serious while trying not to think I'll end up with me dying in some ditch without a tail fin in the end." She remained cynical about it all.

"Hiccup."

She knew from the look on Toothless's face that he wanted answers and her sarcastic coping mechanism wasn't helping his agitation. "Okay Toothless, tell me how horrible I did in front your dad. I can take it." She resigned to whatever words of cowardice she would be inflicted with in a mocking tone.

"Is that how he really is to you?"

Well, Hiccup didn't expect that question. She shook away the fazed look on her face before answering. "You know the part where you said he's unreasonable and doesn't listen to anything you say? That was a pretty good example of it."

"I'm...sorry." Toothless didn't know what else to do but apologize. "Maybe I should've came out."

"Don't say that, it's better that he didn't find you. I think it's good it ended the way it did since he would've actually killed me if he saw you were here and injured. I wouldn't want to imagine the consequences of that." Hiccup nudged him gently when she noticed he was still agonizing over what happened, "Come on, I'll go grab some food. I'll even take the five hour flight to grab some fish for you." She suggested in hopes to lift his spirits.

The male fury remained silent and Hiccup couldn't help but worry. "Toothless?" Hiccup called him again softly, "I'm fine, really. I'm not 'The Dragon of Misfortune' for nothing." She joked at her given title.

"Misfortune or not, next time it'll be different." He pressed his forehead against hers, "I don't want that to happen to you ever again." He swore to her and Hiccup nearly melted at his protective words. She responded wordlessly with a nod that brightened Toothless's face immediately. She smiled along with him while wondering why her scales felt so warm when she heard those words along with his happy expression.

* * *

 **The smelly plant part was suppose to mimic the scene where Hiccup tried to put the saddle on Toothless. I wonder if you guys spotted all of the other scenes that mimicked the movie yet so far? There are still a few I haven't done yet.  
**

 **LlamaQueen666-** Aww thank you! Here's some more! :) **  
**

 **TheSilentFury-** The power of the fandom is too strong to resist! Haha, Toothless is already falling for her and he doesn't realize it yet XD It's a good thing Hiccup is comfortable with him now! **  
**

 **Mana-** I'm really glad you're liking this so far! And thanks for the suggestion! However, in terms of the continuity and the current plot at the moment, I have to pass on that idea, but I really do appreciate it! (Also Gobber actually acts as the one who tells Hiccup all of his tales and adventures but that hasn't been fully established in the story yet). However! Windshear will be appearing in some way later on the story for sure, so I hope you look forward to that (if I ever get to that point and I don't give up on this fic).

 **Guest-** Here's another one! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Toothless was the first to get up in the morning. He yawned and stretched out his right wing but then he tried stretching his injured wing. To his surprise, he was able to stretch it almost halfway out. He happily spun himself around in circles to try to get a closer look but of course that led him to becoming dizzy.

He thought that smelly plant, despite how terrible the scent was, managed to heal it this much. He trotted on the spot giddily about how much he recovered and bounced himself over to Hiccup, unable to contain his excitement. "Hiccup!" Toothless nudged her sleeping form, "Let's go flying! I can somewhat open my wing now!"

She mumbled in her sleep, "Ughh...fly later, sleep now." Hiccup had to wake up early ever since Toothless was living in her cove but originally, she loved sleeping in. She didn't want to get up for any reason right now that she was catching up on some rest.

Toothless stomped on the ground in front of her to make some noise but that didn't deter her resting position at all. He lightly tugged her ear plate but that resulted in her slapping him with her other ear plate. He then resorted to the last thing that would get Hiccup up, he licked her face as much as he possibly could.

Eventually his actions startled her awake, jolting her head up and accidentally headbutting him. "Ugh, ow! Alright, alright. I'm up." Hiccup licked her paw and rubbed the rest of the slobber away with it. She turned to see an adorable look on Toothless's face as if he was the epitome of innocence. "Well good morning Mr. Bossy."

Toothless cackled like any dragon would and Hiccup mimicked him while chattering her teeth. "Since you have oh so graciously woken me up, how about you show me how far you can open that wing?" The male dragon was able to unfurl it to the point it was halfway out. "Not bad but I guess any further and you'll feel pain right?"

"Yeah, but how much longer? Are you able to tell?" He leaned his wing over to Hiccup for her to check.

Hiccup sniffed his wing while she observed the bone structure and the way Toothless was holding it up. "I'd say in a week you'll be better but I can't make any promises. It all depends on you really."

"All I need is fish and I'm good."

"Yup, food solves all the problems in the world. Glad to know." Hiccup rolled her eyes with a smile.

"And...smelly plants." Toothless admitted reluctantly.

"I told you, Gothi was the one who said to put it on you! And it's more than just smelly plants!"

"But can we go flying? Please?" He impatiently patted the ground with his paws.

"Toothless, I don't even know if you can fly or glide like that!"

"Then just show me a good spot where you usually fly." He suggested simply. "I just don't want to stay here all day, I want to be out there and in the air!"

Hiccup sighed defeated. At this point she knew Toothless isn't the kind to give up even though he really couldn't fly. She figured he just wanted a change in scenery especially since he's injured and stuck in her cove, his sentiments were understandable. "After breakfast. You need to eat first."

"We." He curtly reminded her.

She gulped, "My bad, 'we' need to eat." Hiccup reiterated weakly.

"That's more like it!" Toothless wagged his tail happily. He's been slowing breaking her out of her habit of not eating consecutively and so far it's been working.

"I'm...kinda hungry anyway. So is it boars again?" She asked in a small voice. Toothless found her shy expression adorable.

He knew that Hiccup subconsciously wasn't aware of it yet but that statement alone meant she was getting back a healthy appetite since they were eating every day. Toothless could easily guess why she was like this from the times she's been by herself and when she could only rely on Gobber's fish. However, from the way things were going now, he didn't need to pry it out of her.

"Boars are juicy and all but how about a yak? I've never tried one." Which is true because all hail the deliciousness of fish.

"Haha, and have another herd of yaks laugh at me? I'm not finished making that other trap for those guys yet. I'm going for the boars again and maybe some chicken if I spot any. I'll be right back." With that, she flew out of the cove.

* * *

As promised after breakfast Hiccup brought Toothless out of the cove and showed him one of her usual flying spots. They were right nearby a small river with a waterfall not too far off ahead. They were greeted by luscious green trees and plants that were beginning to bud. However it started to get cloudy and the sun was hiding behind the clouds, "Wow. Knowing my luck it'll probably rain too." Hiccup chimed with sarcasm.

Toothless stopped walking when he felt something wet drop onto his muzzle, "Uhhh, Hiccup?"

Her wings drooped realizing what he was going to say, "It's raining isn't it?" As if the gods above were answering in Toothless's stead, it began to precipitate. "Great! Just great. Why do I have to be right?"

"Well, it's better than being wrong?" Toothless shrugged with his wing.

Hiccup sighed, "Let's just head back. It's getting foggy now anyways. Apparently my bad luck makes the weather turn dreary as well. It was bright and sunny earlier!"

"Maybe you should talk to Phlegma someday. She's good at determining the weather."

"The likelihood of that happening is never Toothless. I'm a outcast, remember?" Hiccup exhaled at the impossible confrontation between her and this unknown dragon Toothless mentioned.

The downpour continued to thrash against their scales until Toothless tucked Hiccup underneath his good wing, shielding her from the rain. "I wish you weren't. I think...the other side would be way more fun if you were there with us."

"Yeah, everything I touch will be destroyed, and everyone will yell at me. Sounds like **a lot** like fun." She remarked cynically.

"No, that's not what I meant! That's the twins job, not yours!" Toothless was quick to add.

Hiccup eyed at him awkwardly, "and that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Trust me, those twins can cause more trouble than you think." Toothless shook his head not wanting to think of the many pranks they pulled on him.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I don't have the aptitude of the stereotypical Night Fury. My fire blast is only strong enough to knock down a sapling tree, I need four shots to bring down an actual tree! I don't even know how I managed to blast that human cage you were in. That was just pure luck, I swear. I can barely even lift you up from the cove. I always have to take a break after getting you out!" Hiccup complained about her lack of skills.

"Not every Night Fury is perfect and not all of us think strength is everything...Well, a few of us at least." He corrected in the end. "Like, Barf can only spray their fire around and their twin Belch can only spark up their flames but when they combine their fire together, it's really helpful when they attack multiple enemies at once. Kinda like a Zippleback in a way. Meatlug is the second smallest next to Gothi and she's the slowest among us but she can squeeze through the tightest spots and is great at hovering. Ah, but don't mention her weight, she's sensitive...and Fishlegs will get mad."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyone else?" Hiccup's eyes twinkled, interested in hearing more.

"Let's see...Bucket damaged his head years ago in a human attack and it left him a bit...daft but he's physically the strongest Night Fury next to the Alpha. Stormfly luckily survived from Nadder poisoning a few years back but ever since then, Stormfly has been able track anyone and anything with their snout. You'd be surprised of all the different kinds of Night Furies on my side. You'd get along with them I bet." Toothless emphasized his experiences from home seeing how Hiccup had a different perspective from her lack of interaction with them.

Hiccup was shocked to hear that there were many different Night Furies that had their own flaws and faults. This was completely different from what the Alpha tried to explain how perfect the dragons were on his side. They had their weaknesses but they had great strength to supplement that.

"Really? I don't know, they'd probably expect a dragon that doesn't have the title of being a misfortune." She remained insecure of her abilities.

"Despite your misfortune as everyone calls it, you knew how to treat my wounds and saved me from those humans in a way that they couldn't fight back. You make these really cool traps to get your prey, you know a lot of different things..." Toothless paused, taking those things into account. "I think your creativeness is your strength."

"Huh..." Hiccup mumbled at that statement. She'd always thought she had to be strong but knowing the way she grew up she knew she couldn't match with all of the other dragons Gobber and Gothi told her about. She has always used her head for things she couldn't do and it always ends up working when the situation was right. "I guess there is that...one specific thing." She murmured to herself quietly. "Then what's your unique trait?"

"Mines? Having the pressure of being the next Alpha. Expectations for that is way different than you think, I'd give to be in your paws."

"You would rather be an outcast and live on delivered fish than be the son of the Alpha?" She gaped in aghast.

"I know, doesn't make sense right? I don't even know if I can be a good Alpha and do a good job at it. Everyone expects me to be the best and I try but it just feels like I'm alone in a way. They think since I'm the heir it's easy but it's not and no one understands how hard you really have to work to be at my dad level."

"I kinda get what you mean and that stuff you mentioned the first day we met. It may be tough but you're a good dragon Toothless and I know you would make a good Alpha. There's no doubt in my mind."

His acid green eyes widened in shock, "What? No way." With Hiccup claiming it with such confidence, it overwhelmed him (in a good way).

"I'm not putting pressure on you bud but I know from the way you are, you'd be good one. You care about the other dragons at home and you don't think everyone has to be perfect. I'm sure that they care about you a lot if you think of them like that. You see the best in others and I think that's a wonderful quality to have."

If Toothless's scales would allow it, it would be burning red at her endearing words. That had to be the nicest thing he has ever heard from anyone. She said that with pure admiration and trust in her eyes that Toothless had to shift his head away for a moment to compose himself. He's used to other dragons saying how he would be a good Alpha but the way Hiccup said it nearly made him want to purr in satisfaction but he held it back as best as he could.

Noticing that he kept silent, he cleared his throat before finally saying something back to Hiccup. "R-Really?" And Toothless was already stuttering, he didn't recover from that flustered hit yet at all.

"Of course! Isn't that why you have a lot of dragons supporting you? The way you think is different from your dad and I think that's something everyone can appreciate." Including herself. Hiccup could imagine it now: Toothless being the Alpha and all of the Night Furies under his reign and she knew she would readily follow him as well.

Toothless was glad that Hiccup didn't see him as his father but there were still the other Night Furies that he didn't know how to deal with due to the over-exposure of his position. "Even if a lot of them are supporting me, it's something I'll probably never get used to. I kinda distance myself from others because it's too much to handle sometimes. Yeah I have friends but I've never had someone I'm really close with." Hiccup tilted her head, waiting patiently for Toothless to continue. "But I think, I feel close to you...if anything." He confessed shyly.

"Me? I-I mean you're probably not wrong, I...consider you a close friend too." Hiccup answered timidly wondering what fluttering feeling she was getting. Even though they've only known each other for a while, they already had a connection that clicked when they met. As if they've found a missing piece of themselves that they never knew they had in the first place. Neither of them would admit it however, they were both sincerely happy that they could be together like this. "But I'm so different! Yeah I'm good friends with you and all but who would want to be close with a unskilled dragoness whose only redeeming quality is using knowledge to make things work?"

Toothless didn't even have to think of an answer, he simply grinned with pride. "All I know is that if I were the Alpha, you would definitely live with us for sure. We're all weird in our own way but that makes us who we are and we wouldn't want that to change. I wouldn't change a thing about you either Hiccup."

A lightning bolt struck and thunder erupted in the skies, startling the two Night Furies. Hiccup instinctively covered herself with her wings but it wasn't the lightning she was hiding from. Hiccup had no idea how to respond to Toothless's statement and her thoughts were all in a jumbled mess, flustered that Toothless wouldn't want her to be different. She thought of training to be strong like a real Night Fury, be better at hunting and increase her firepower at the Alpha's demanding requests when she was younger. Toothless though, liked her just as she is and that alone made her feel an incredible happiness that she has never felt before.

"S-So much for flying." Was not what she was going to say, but she blurted it out anyway.

"There's always tomorrow." Toothless poked her enclosed form with his snout.

She slowly unfurled her wings and peeked at Toothless shyly. After a moment of them staring at each other they grinned at each other acknowledging that promise as they watched the rain until it let up. They were comfortable just sitting beside each other while the rainbow streaked down through the clouds. Hiccup leaned against Toothless's side while he subconsciously wrapped his wing around her. They both enjoyed the view for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **I was trying to hold off until Friday to update but I have to attend to an event. Seriously though, all of your reviews really made my week had had me smiling for days, so thank you everyone! Here's another chapter in appreciation for all of you guys!**

 **LevelNone-** The floof is strong! :D

 **Dimentional Phaser-** Yup, that's my intention! The progression towards it will be fairly slow but the end result is them being mates!

 **PrincessOfTheNight01-** I'm glad you like them! (Cause I enjoy typing these moments). Here's more! :)

 **G. R . Ingrid-** Wow, I'm really flattered that you're willing to translate this! As long as you credit me, go on ahead! Let me know when you post it too since I'm interested in seeing this in a different language! *v*

 **Guest-** I'm happy you're enjoying this story!

 **LlamaQueen666-** Aww thanks for reviewing! I'm really happy you love it so far!

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** Whoa, that's an awesome write up and an enjoyable read! You managed to predict one thing correctly that will inevitably happen if I ever get that far in this fanfic. I would like to read more of the ideas you thought up whenever you have the time! Thanks for sharing it! :D

 **TheSilentFury-** Stoick is a big meanie! He's still hung over his mate death so he doesn't bother to see Hiccup in an ordinary light, which is sad of course D: Toothless does need to get some sense in his dad's head! Lol, yeah Hiccup should be glad about that, and Toothless too XD


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup was using her claws to carve some squiggles onto the ground. She was trying to decide which area to go for Toothless to practice gliding. Speaking of the dragon, the male yawned behind her and he made his way up to her. "Good morning Mister: I can flap my wing." She greeted cheekily.

Toothless effortlessly fluttered his healing wing in response with a gummy grin. It's been a week since he's been under Hiccup's care and it has been the best two weeks of his life (excluding the pain from his wing of course). Hiccup was different from other Night Furies he's met. Instead of being rough and territorial, she was more of a witty tactician and a great observer. She knew he was going to be bored during the time he was resting his wing so she taught him about all the herbs in the area, their effects and ones he should stay away from. Normally he wasn't that interested when Gothi was using them before but the way Hiccup explained all of the plants with such enthusiasm made Toothless eager to learn more.

He discovered that the best (yet unconventional) way of hunting down a yak is to make a tree trunk hit its head instead of blasting it with a normal plasma blast since that would make the meat charred and burnt. He finally got a proper look at the traps she made for when she hunted smaller prey such as boars and chickens. They were the most elaborate things Toothless has ever witnessed now that he was able to see them for himself.

She even demonstrated one of her contraptions which was a vine trap. The moment a boar rushed past the vine on the ground, she pulled it and the boar fell into a hole she dug up as it legs gets tangled within the vines. As a dragon who has been hunting for years, Toothless was amazed of all of these different facts and traps Hiccup was explaining to him.

"What are you drawing there?"

"Nothing important really. I'm just trying to figure out the best area for you to practice gliding, even though you can't stretch your wing out completely. The tide is high again so I doubt any humans would come back here."

"I can stretch it out. Watch this!" With a flash, Toothless struck out his wing with confidence. "See?"

"Hmm, not bad actually." She gets up to peer at his wing, sniffing the leftover ointment that was leftover from the previous night. "Maybe you can stay up in the air without wincing, this is great Toothless!" She beamed at him.

Toothless can never seem to get used to Hiccup being so tender to his wounds, or maybe it was a different feeling he was getting since his face felt like it was getting too heated. He tried distracting himself with the drawing Hiccup drew with such precision. It was a picture of the island with some 'x' markings, probably indicating the locations she was planning to take him. He shyly glanced at her and then back at the ground. He walked away before he could hear Hiccup ask where is he going.

A creak and a loud snap was suddenly heard. Hiccup turned to see Toothless...with a tree sapling in his mouth. He drew all over the dirt of the cove using the end of the sapling. She watched amused, doing her best to repress her giggles with a smile. Toothless swerved and spun himself around drawing what seems to be like a maze surrounding Hiccup.

"Tada! My masterpiece!" He chucked away the tree trunk off to the side.

Hiccup admired the 'masterpiece' softly, raising her tail not to damage it. "And what would you call this said 'masterpiece?'"

"I call this: The Ultimate Maze!"

"Uh oh, this is turning to a game now isn't it?" Hiccup eyed at the ground.

"Of course! Come on, play a little." He urged her.

Hiccup had no objection to that. She wasn't a competitive person at all, and from knowing her for a week Toothless knew that more than anyone. However, he knew that she had to have fun in her own sort of way. She slowly stepped over one of the many lines, then she moves her leg up over another line. She continues on at a decent pace and it almost seems like she was dancing but gracefully as to not ruin Toothless's 'masterpiece'.

In the end she got out of the maze but her head bumped into Toothless's muzzle. "Sorry!"

Instead of saying anything back, Toothless just licked her face, "You did it!"

"That tickles!" She lifted her paw to clean the rest of Toothless's slobber. She has certainly gotten used to the amount of times Toothless did that by now. "Okay, you go next."

His ears shot up in excitement as he leaped into the maze and tried to find his way out. However, he couldn't do it efficiently like Hiccup since he accidentally stepped on some of the lines. He grumbled as he flew over it entirely.

"Wow, congrats for not solving your own maze." Hiccup praised humorously.

"Bleh, I can solve it when I feel like it. But did you see that? I flew better than I did a few days ago! Can we go flying now?" He hopped over to her excitedly excitedly.

"Yes Toothless, we can go flying now." Hiccup consented with a smile.

* * *

They were both up in the air gliding in front of a set of sea stacks. Hiccup peered at Toothless questionably, "Are you sure you want to do this route? There are a lot of sea stacks and a tiny island with a waterfall, plus it involves a lot of sharp turns."

During the last week, Hiccup did her best to get Toothless back in the air. Most of their days consisted of gliding or trying to fly, and they both found it to be fun. Toothless noticed how he and Hiccup shared their love for flying and there were times when he tried to impress her with his skills...if it didn't result him landing flat in his face. The past few days, Toothless has finally been able to stay in the air without grunting in pain but now he was faced with the ultimate test.

"If I can't beat this course then I'll never get back to normal." Toothless says. He practiced flying again through several other areas Hiccup brought him to. He started off easy when he felt no pain from his wing and after several exercises, he felt like he was ready for this course.

"Okay, I'm going to stay behind you. You already know how to fly through this one right?" Hiccup asked to make sure since she only demonstrated this course to him once.

"Of course I do." Toothless huffed confidently.

"Then when I fire, that's when you'll dive in. Ready?"

Toothless focused his eyes at the end of the sea stacks up ahead. It was shrouded in mist and Toothless didn't know what was beyond it but he nodded at Hiccup.

The moment she released her green plasma blast, Toothless dived down with his screeching shrill echoing in the air. Hiccup followed behind while emitting her own shrill as they both swept down the waters.

"Come on, come on." Hiccup encouraged when Toothless was about to pass the first set of sea stacks. He turned to his right on the first three then he dropped underneath a rocky bridge. "Yes!"

Too bad Toothless hit a sea stack the moment he flew out of the rock bridge. "It's okay! That doesn't-" Toothless yelped again when he tried swerving himself away, hitting another sea stack that was next to a small island. "Count..." Hiccup winced. "That's gotta hurt-Whoa!"

Both dragons felt a strong gush of wind from behind, forcing them forward. Hiccup had some difficulty keeping herself aligned in the air but she noticed Toothless falling down near a small island. It had quite a bit of forestry but Hiccup was more concerned of the waterfall up ahead of Toothless. She could balance herself but maybe he couldn't yet in his condition and that worried her. "Toothless!" She sped up to get to him as fast as she could. "You have to pull up!'

Toothless heard Hiccup's every word as he spread out his wings in hope to break the fall. He was going in too fast and the strong torrent of wing wasn't helping. Down ahead were a swarm of sea stacks just ready for him to bump into. "Oh no no no no, Toothless!" Hiccup can't remember the last time she flew as fast as she did, but now that didn't matter knowing that he was in danger.

Gritting his teeth, Toothless didn't want all of his effort and also all of Hiccup's hard work to go in vain. The winds eventually died down and that was Toothless's cue. With a flip of his tail fin, he spun himself around and darted in the air, headed straight for the sea stacks. He made his sharp turn left, leaning on the previously injured wing with no problems. Then he swung to the right and left then right again brimming with confidence. He even twirled while avoiding the four sea stacks ahead of him.

He raced into the mist up ahead and he beheld the amazing view of the sky and sea in front of him. The sight was the most rewarding thing he's seen since he managed to fly once again.

"Yeah!" Hiccup cheered.

Toothless sent out a blue plasma blast to celebrate the victory. They both flew into the disintegrated blast as they landed on a fairly small sea stack.

"You scared me half to death but the way you turned and spun and around and that way you dived, it was so cool!" Hiccup was so proud of Toothless and really thought he way he flew was really cool since she's never seen any other Night Fury fly with such a style. Her grin was so wide she felt like it was going to fall off but she was too elated to care.

"It was wasn't it?! I told you I could do it!" Toothless beamed excitedly as he and Hiccup circled around each other impressed by his amazing flight. He was also glad to see Hiccup so thrilled over the way he flew.

"I knew you could!"

He crooned as he nuzzled Hiccup and she did the same. "Lets catch some fish to celebrate!"

"Uhh, I don't think you want to." Hiccup immediately backed up.

"And why?" He titled his head.

"Scauldrons live out here." She informed him.

"Oh, like that one?" Toothless urged her to turn and look behind. A light blue Scauldron sneered as it menacingly swam towards them.

Toothless and Hiccup only had to take one look at each other before they screamed, "AHHHH!" The Scauldron roared back and jumped out of the water. Both of the Night furies took to the skies as the Scauldron's head hits against the stack they were on.

"Toothless, we gotta go! Now!"

"So that's why Gobber always brings you fish instead! You should've told me!" Toothless gaped at her.

"You wanted me to tell you that we have a Scauldron problem and our scales will be burnt to a crisp if we go near them? Oh sure! Why didn't I think of telling you that?" Hiccup swayed her head comically before flying ahead and Toothless followed.

"We can take it on! It's two against one!" Apparently the gods were against Toothless, five more Scauldrons surfaced from the ocean with the light blue one leading the pack. "O-Or not!"

The Night Furies quickly reached back to their island making the Scauldron's give up their chase. They submerged back into the ocean.

"That, was terrifying." Toothless shook away the water that was splashed on his head.

"You can say that again." Hiccup watched the group of Scauldrons hunting the fish right near the spot the two were previously at.

"Why do you live here again?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know, you tell me." Hiccup shrugged.

After a moment of silence they both started to laugh that they somehow narrowly escaped from those Scauldrons.

* * *

By the time the evening rolled around, the two saw Gobber's plasma blast signal. However this time, Toothless was accompanying Hiccup on the flight over to the mountain.

"Hey you two! I got you lads some salmon today!" Gobber called from below. They both landed in front of him and said their greetings. "So, how's the wing Toothless?"

"Great! I nailed that one flying course Hiccup brought me to!" Toothless told Gobber elatedly.

"Yeah, bumping into two sea stacks, almost falling down into a waterfall and giving me a panic attack means that he aced it with a Scauldron chasing his back." Hiccup diagnosed comically.

Gobber couldn't help but laugh hard and loud, "That's Toothless for ya! I'd expected as much." He pulled the large leaf filled fish in front of them. "Toothless, your father is wondering where you are. Thinks you 'up and left like a Terrible Terror'."

"Ugh," He rolled his eyes, dropping himself to the floor. "Don't remind me."

"He is the Alpha, Toothless. I don't think the 'going on a long hunt' excuse is going to work on him for too long. Even now, everyone is still searching for Grump!"

"He's still missing?" Toothless gaped. Before he got injured, there was a small search party sent out to find Grump and so far there hasn't been any leads. He was actually taking a break from his search until he saw Fang getting swept into the river.

"My brother of mines has to be out there somewhere. Maybe he fell asleep on the wrong island again, you know how he is. Anyways, Stoick is a strict Alpha and everyone else in the pack is getting a bit worried too. We can't have two Night Furies missing."

"Well, I told them someone was injured." Hiccup recalled.

"Aye, that you did. If he were to find his son is here, he would be furious!" Gobber enunciated.

"Thanks for the mental image of the Alpha trying to kill me for that Gobber." Hiccup stated sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Gobber took that compliment purely with no strings attached.

"No one is getting killed. Uhh just say that the area I was hunting at had some human settlements or something." Toothless started throwing out ideas.

"Then wouldn't he send out an army to help get you back?" Hiccup pointed out.

"...Good point. Great um something...I know! The migration! Are there any dragons migrating in any hunting areas?"

"Hmm, I think the Death Song's migrate around this time." Hiccup guessed.

"Great! Gobber, just remind him of that!"

"Oh yeah, Death Songs! I bet Stoick would love to help you out there!" Gobber opened his wings happily.

Toothless and Hiccup stared at each other, "Really Gobber?" They both said simultaneously.

"What? He did fight a Death Song in his younger days. Only Night Fury who lived to tell the tale of being covered in orange goop! Now, how your father got out of that mess-"

"I don't need to know Gobber." Toothless lifted his paw to stop him. A part of him didn't want to go back to his father. He was enjoying the time he was having with Hiccup and knew he didn't want to exchange it for the world, but if he couldn't think up an excuse, who knows when the Alpha will come roaring at his face.

"Well you better figure out something soon, the big race is coming up." Gobber reminded.

"The big race?" Hiccup questioned confused.

"It's this race we do every year to see who is the fastest, but I always win." Toothless puffed his chest with pride.

"Well Astrid was close to beating you last year." Gobber reminded him.

"She can win this year for all I care, I'm not going back." Toothless flew away before he could be convinced any further.

Hiccup and Gobber ran to the edge only to see Toothless flying back to the cove below. "Why doesn't he want to go back?" As much as Hiccup didn't want Toothless to leave, she knew that he belonged to the other side of the island.

"Eh, you better give him some time Hiccup. Stoick has been trying to get him to turn into a Titan Wing and make him grow in those glowing fins but he's a late bloomer. All of that stress made the kid tired, so getting his wing injured was the best thing that ever happened to the lad!" Hiccup gave Gobber a dirty look. "It could've been worse! Better make sure the Alpha doesn't figure this out or Stoick will think you did this to him."

"According to the Alpha, everything is my fault." Hiccup rolled her eyes.

"Exactly!" Gobber held up the stump of his missing paw. "Hiccup, you're the best fury I can ask to look after him until he's ready to go back."

She grinned, "Alright Gobber, I'll try."

"That a lass. Now, enjoy your fish and I'll take these herbs to Gothi for ya." Hiccup nodded at Gobber as she took her leave as well.

* * *

Hiccup returned to the cove to see Toothless wrapped around himself, clearly in frustration. She sighed as she placed down the leaf filled with fish and trotted over to him.

"Toothless," Hiccup started.

"Before you say anything, the answer is no." He cut her off before she could continue.

Hiccup paused then eyed at what she brought back with her, "I haven't asked anything yet! Unless...you don't want fish for dinner today?" Toothless perked his ears up at Hiccup when she dragged over the fish she received from Gobber. She ate one salmon in front of Toothless. "I guess I'll have these all by myself~"

"Hiccup..."

"Oh? Did you say you're going to tell me why you were being stubborn earlier?" She chewed on another fish in attempt to coax it out of him.

"No, I'm not." He pouted.

"Then these are all mines." Hiccup teased again, while slurping another fish.

Toothless's eyes twitched as he watched her eating the fish, one by one, licking her muzzle with every bite. Eventually he caved in due to his own growling stomach, "Alright, alright! I give up, you win."

"I knew you would see it my way." She pushed the rest of the fish over to him and Toothless started to devour it immediately.

"I just don't want to go back." He sighed.

"It involves you turning into a Titan Wing, right?" Hiccup decided to bring up the real reason.

"I...I'm just happy the way I am now. I don't want to look big and bulky like my dad and be different from everyone else. I don't have that 'aura' that he has as an Alpha and he really thinks that being a Titan Wing will make all the difference for me."

"Then you don't have to be different. The point of being an Alpha is that you assume leadership to protect all dragons. In your dad's case, he rules all the Night Furies here but you don't have be to a Titan Wing to rule everyone. At least that's how I see it. Respect has to be gained one way or another no matter how you look."

Toothless never thought of it that way as he thought about Hiccup's words. Since he didn't say anything she continued, "You don't have to go back now but when you do, you should just tell him how you feel about the whole thing. Even if he doesn't listen you should still try. You can still be you and no one can force you to change who you are. Besides, looks aren't everything, even a tiny Terrible Terror can be an Alpha."

"A...Terrible Terror? As an Alpha?" Toothless wasn't sure he heard that last part right.

"Ask Gobber about that, he was the one who told me the story." Hiccup grinned and bumped her head against Toothless's muzzle. "Anyways, you should sleep. I'm tired from all of those panic attacks you gave me."

When Hiccup walked away from Toothless, he smirked as he leaped to pounce on her. She squeaked surprised when they both tumbled out of the cave and they both rolled out onto the grass.

"Surprise!" Toothless wiggled his ears and licked her back.

"Haha, Toothless!" She tried to squirm herself away but Toothless used his wings to scoop her up and moving her on top of him. "You're always full of surprises, aren't you?" Toothless was below Hiccup and they had their paws on top of each other.

"Pretty much."

"Now, are we going to sleep? Or are you going to keep licking me for no reason?" She taunted.

"Hmm," He leaned up and sneakily licked her once again. "I could." He answered smugly.

Hiccup was joking but she didn't expect Toothless to take it so seriously. "I-I don't think that's-"

"Sleep it is!" He twisted himself right way round with Hiccup now on top of his back. He sprayed his flames on the ground while balancing Hiccup on top of his spine. She clung onto Toothless knowing that she might get hit by his flames if she were to jump off. Thankfully, he plopped himself down when he finished heating the ground underneath him.

Hiccup sighed relieved, she wanted to get off from him earlier but was surprised at how spontaneous he was. She bounced off from him and sprayed her own fire on the ground thanking the skies that Toothless didn't go with the second option. Hiccup thought how warm her face gets when he's too affectionate.

"Goodnight." Hiccup yawned.

Toothless smiled, "Night."

* * *

 **Here's the 'Test Drive'! I decided to combine two chapters and make this chapter longer than usual since I felt like it was right and it's my favorite sequence in the entire franchise. The soundtrack is so perfect in this movie along with the sound direction! I think we have a good amount of bonding/fluff chapters and these two have a good enough relationship development now. So it's time to get some plot and action stuff going! :D  
**

 **LlamaQueen666-** Daww, well it did put a smile on my face, thanks! (Lol it's okay, it doesn't sound creepy to me XD ). I'm glad this fic is a part of your daily schedule! Hopefully I can continue updating in the same pace for a while. I have a couple of chapters stocked up and I edit as I go along. Haha, I'm glad I'm making things a bit unpredictable but it's always fun guessing! ;D

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** Sorry about the PM thing! I have them closed at this point due to some things (maybe I'll open them in the future when I have time to interact with everyone more), but those ideas are great and that twist as well! Don't worry, you haven't spoiled anything ;) You're right with Hiccup's low self-esteem though. Also, as shown in this chapter and the last, Toothless has his insecurities on the Alpha subject in general. I had fun reading that so thanks again for sharing! :)

 **TheSilentFury-** And now that they're falling hard for each other, it's time to throw in some conflict and fun! :D Stoick has gotta prepare himself now! :P

 **Thunderbird22-** And these flames of romance will be lit forever with these two! Haha XD


	10. Chapter 10

The drop of water that landed on Hiccup's muzzle caused her to stir. Her large green eyes opened to see the grass drenched by rain and the things that blew into her cove. "Must've been a storm." She raised her head to see the sun shining brightly and the skies were as blue as if there wasn't a storm the previous night at all.

She trotted over to see what blew down into her cove. A couple of bushes, plants torn from their roots, some berries and leaves everywhere. She sighed not wanting to clean everything up but she preferred cleanliness of her home instead of all of this mess. She brushed the leaves with her tail and she uncovered a small piece of metal. "How did this get here?" She sniffed it and growled at the scent she caught. This was from the previous humans who were trying to take her and Toothless. She grabbed it with her gums with every intent to throw it away until she heard a strange grunt come from Toothless.

With the piece in her mouth she couldn't say her morning greetings, however she noticed how the metal made a small light that caught Toothless's attention. She moved the piece of metal to the right and Toothless followed it amused.

She tried her best to hold her laughter as she proceeded to move the piece of light where Toothless couldn't reach. He began running after the small light and pounced, but he ended up missing. At some point Hiccup moved the light directly at his snout and Toothless slapped his paws at himself. "OW!"

Hiccup laughed at how adorably clueless Toothless was. She dropped the metal only to lick the grass to get rid of the terrible taste. As much as she wanted to tease Toothless the entire day...well, she'll do it without waving a piece of metal in her maw. The day after Toothless expressed that he didn't want to go back, she did the best she could to make him feel comfortable and enjoy the memories they made together the past week. Since she knows he'll have to go back sooner or later.

"Following the light?" On the other hand, she really didn't want him to leave now that she's was so used to his presence.

"Hiccup, did you see that?! It just came and disappeared! What was that?" Toothless watched her grin as she said nothing, making him eye at her suspiciously. "Hiccup."

"I have no idea what you're taking about~" She snickered quietly as she walked past Toothless.

"...I will figure out how you did that." He leaped beside her and followed her out of the cove.

"We'll have to see about that."

"Fine, after I beat you in a race!" He challenged smugly.

"Yeah right. Didn't you say you're the fastest Night Fury?" Hiccup snorted knowing she had no chance against him.

Toothless slithered his tail past Hiccup's neck to the edge of her chin. "That's the point~" He says with a confident grin, while he gently flicked the tip of his tail away from her scales. Hiccup shivered at the warm euphoric feeling that nearly overcame her from the touch of his tail alone. She shook it off, but she couldn't shake away the heat she felt.

* * *

When Hiccup reached the skies, her flustered feelings were alleviated.

As promised, they raced in full speed through the same course that Toothless did the previous. So far he was in the lead until he had to take a large turn from one of the sea stacks. However on the other side of that stack, Hiccup brushed past it with ease as she flew ahead to the finishing point and landed on the small stack. She had to take a moment to realize that she passed Toothless.

"Huh?" Her eyes widened preposterously at the fact she beaten Toothless.

"You're faster than Astrid!" He gaped at her shocked while landing beside her. He didn't even take to account that he lost yet.

At the mention of the dragon that pinned her down the first time they met, she snorted, "Great, I'm faster than the one who almost tried to kill me. _That's_ a compliment." With a dash of sarcasm, her statement was made. They both flew off from the sea stack when they didn't want to stay in one place anymore.

"No, I mean you really are fast! She could only catch up to my wing but you managed to get near my ears! That's awesome! How did you do those sharp turns? I can never get those right." He asked with enthusiasm. He knew that if he had turned at that last sea stack better he could've made it first. Even though Toothless proved that he is the fastest, he saw how Hiccup was amazing when it came to maneuvering in the air and making sharp turns.

"I just use my tail fin more often is all." She lifted her precious tail fin and folded it together. "it's not that hard, you just have to manipulate it in a way to make it work for you. Like how Zippleback's have to think in unison in order to fly properly." She demonstrated by bending her tail fin in certain directions and shifting herself in the air to align herself with it.

She glided above Toothless and rubbed her paw on his forehead while moving herself to his left. She spun around below him and flew up next to him once more. "The fins on your back can help break through the wind when you fly in odd angles but it really depends on how your body and fins are structured. Even I can't pull off a few turns since the fins on my back are slightly smaller than yours. Let's see...If we had extra fins like the Alpha's for example, we could pull off all sorts of air tricks."

"He does have those extra fins... That's why dad is good at that too." He said sullenly.

She nudged him with her head softly, "You can still fly well without all the Alpha's perks Toothless. You're an excellent flier in my scales."

Toothless looked away timidly at first but he was happy to hear Hiccup say that to him. He decided to change subjects, "Wanna play footsie?"

Hiccup smiled at the new challenge, "Only if we're free falling!"

Ever since Toothless completely healed, all the two ever did now and days was fly to their hearts content. Hiccup knew that Toothless would go back whenever he was ready but until then, they both enjoyed their time flying together. They flew around different parts of the island and they flew to other islands as well. Whether they were racing or merely playing like they were now.

"Woohoo!" Hiccup and Toothless yelled in joy as they both spun around each other in the air doing a back-flip before plummeting themselves in a long free fall dive. They played footsie with their paws and feet while continuing their descent. When they neared the waters, they spun around each other taking over their previous spots and pulled up before they could crash into the ocean.

"Hey, you're good at synchro flying!" Toothless complimented.

"You're not half bad yourself!" Hiccup laughed when Toothless happily twirled around doing an upward spiral. "How can you spin around like that and not get dizzy?"

"Don't tell me you've never tried, it's easy. You don't even get dizzy!"

"No way, I don't think I can do that." She shook her head.

"Try it! It won't hurt. Watch me first." Toothless demonstrated by spinning around thrice. "See?"

"Okay but if I see stars, it's your fault."

"It's not like you're going to die Hiccup, you have wings for a reason." Hiccup dipped her right paw low as she did her best to mimic Toothless by spinning and keeping her eyes shut in-between until she hit the third one and opened her eyes. "See? That wasn't that bad! You did it!" He encouraged her.

"I did it!" Hiccup flapped her wings cheerfully, making Toothless smile. For a long while he started noticing all the cute points when it came to Hiccup when she would get overfly excited of learning something new or doing something correctly, it made him just as happy seeing her happy. "So how is this useful again?" She snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Uhhh, when maneuvering?"

"...You made this up for fun didn't you?" She leered at him playfully.

"It could be for fun too but it does help! I used it before when I fought a Skrill!" He smirked.

"You fought a Skrill!?" Hiccup was really shocked. She couldn't believe it.

"Well dad mostly fought him, I kept my distance and was backup. Something about revenge and an iceberg, I never got it really."

"You get yourself in the strangest situations bud." She gave him a wryly look.

"Speak for yourself." He replied with a smug.

They zoomed past the small beach from one of their flying courses until they saw something peculiar in the ocean. Both their ears twitched and with one look at each other, they agreed to take a look without saying a word.

"Oh no, those are boats. Toothless, we should get out of here." Hiccup's eyes widened seeing the large boat but she knew that there was something different about this one.

"They'll get to the island if we don't shoo them away! I'm going on ahead." He dived in.

"Wait! Those boats look different from the ones from last time!" Hiccup's words weren't heard for Toothless already swooped down emitting his shrill and prepared a plasma blast.

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

The humans cried when Toothless attacked the ship. A rugged warrior marched out from the ship, "Viggo! Night Furies!" One of the men ran up to their leader.

"We didn't even need to get near the Scauldron's. Now we have a better prize." He brought up his eye glass to see Toothless circling the sky before diving in with his high pitch screech. "We just have to catch them, get the arrows!" The men on deck grabbed their quivers and their bows. "Fire!"

Toothless was assaulted by the many arrows being flung at him but he flew around evasively to dodge them.

"Gobber told me about those arrows-" Hiccup gasped, "Those are Dragon Hunters! They're dangerous, we have to get away!" She called out to Toothless as best as she could since she knew being hit by one of those arrows would be bad news.

"Dragon Hunters?!" Toothless backpedaled to avoid another arrow and he resigned to retreat for now. As he was about to fly back to Hiccup, he was hit with an anchor that wrapped around his leg. The chains pulled him down and even with the strength of his wings, he couldn't escape.

She shot plasma blasts at the chain but they wouldn't break no matter hard she tried, even the winches were impenetrable. "They dragon proofed them?!-WHOA!" She had to move to avoid being shot by a barrage of arrows and during that time, they successfully pulled Toothless in. They encased him in a net despite his struggling. "TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless fought and battled against the humans while he was trapped in the net but there were too many humans on top of him. "Fly Hiccup! Get away!" He managed to yell before they pressed his head down. He shot a flat plasma blast cutting away a bit of the net and flung a few humans off but even more emerged below the deck. Toothless was fully under siege as four humans were tying his hind legs together with a rope. No one dare to tie his front paws without being burnt by his flames.

Hiccup snarled unable to take it anymore. There was no way she was going to fly away and leave Toothless behind. She screwed all sense of her own safety and dove straight down at the boat. With a bang, she knocked away the humans on top of Toothless upon her landing and the boat itself shifted slightly from the force of Hiccup's crash. She spun herself around and roared at them, she shot a plasma blast in front of them as a warning and used her tail to slap a few humans away.

Some of the men were startled from being thrown off the boat or tumbling to the edge. "Okay, hold on, hold on!" Hiccup wasted no time in removing the nets and biting the ropes that were binding Toothless legs. She saw no signs of anyone attacking before she went to rescue him but unfortunately, she did not see Viggo hiding behind the mast. Viggo sneakily took up his bow and arrow and shot it at Hiccup's leg.

"HICCUP!" Toothless cried. He noticed the human too late and his warning went to waste.

She screeched in terrible pain as her vision turned red. Her body felt hotter than usual and she was slowing losing herself to the dragon root arrow. She began thrashing around uncontrollably to shake off the horrid feeling and heard Toothless's roar to help snap her out of it. Viggo grabbed another arrow from his quiver and shot it behind her neck before fully making her unconscious.

Toothless had never been more enraged in his entire life. He hovered over Hiccup and covered her body with his wings to shield her. He fired one plasma blast at Viggo in his anger but the human merely kicked up a shield from the ground using his foot and the wooden circle took the hit in his place. He growled at the man and his eyes were sharply slit. "You monster! What did you do to her!?" He roared angrily despite him knowing that humans wouldn't understand his words.

Before he knew it, he was surrounded. He couldn't fly up knowing he would easily get tangled in the ropes in his position and he couldn't move knowing they were going to use more arrows on him or Hiccup.

"Get these two in the cages. This one is smart enough not to try anything with their friend down."

Toothless snarled at Viggo before he and Hiccup were tied up and pulled away under the deck.

* * *

 **The next two chapters might be late since I need to rewrite some stuff (I changed one thing but it changed everything with this small arc so... D: ).**

 **G. R. Ingrid (ch 8)-** No problem! Take your time! :)

 **Guest (ch 8)-** I'm glad that you're still enjoying this!

 **Guest-** Thanks! :D

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** I think Toothless would be happy for Hiccup no matter what form. Now that idea sounds cool! I can imagine the exile and the whole making a new life together on another island, it sounds really sweet. Yeah! So far I've only mentioned a few dragons by word of mouth...or maw. Such as the Red Death, Scauldron's, the Fireworm Queen, Death Song's and now a Skrill but now I can finally bring in some other dragons! Since the actual series has Toothless as the only Night Fury, I'd thought it'd be nice featuring mostly Night Furies for the beginning part of the story.

 **Thunderbird 22-** LOL, everything is getting lit! XD

 **LlamaQueen666-** Thanks a lot! I'll do my best! *v*b **(2)** That's a really neat idea! I had something similar in mind but it's a good thing I haven't written it out yet (or thought of that. Why didn't I think of that, lol)! Thanks for the suggestion! *o*


	11. Chapter 11

**My PM box is now opened so now you guys can send me messages! (Since I started feeling bad that I've been keeping it closed.) It'll only be opened for a little while though, I'll inform you guys on my profile when I close it again.  
**

* * *

Toothless scowled the entire time as he and Hiccup were both thrown into a portable cage. They were pulled under the deck and secluded them near the edge of the room. The humans were surrounding the cage as if he some how was able to escape. He kept on firing his plasma blasts and banging his head against the dragon proof bars. When one of the tried going near the unconscious Hiccup, he nearly bit their arm off.

"Viggo sir, this dragon is uncontrollable! We can't even put them in separate cages!" They've definitely tried to split them up but with Toothless ferociousness, he refused to let them take away Hiccup.

"Oh don't worry, when their friend wakes up we'll handle them accordingly. Those amateur trappers mentioned something about an island having a Night Fury. Capturing them means we're closer to their home than we think." Viggo glanced at Toothless who was growling angrily at him. He smirked knowing that the obsidian dragon couldn't do anything against him while he was trapped. "Guards, let me know when the other one is awake. Then we'll load them aboard with the other dragons when we meet up with Ryker's ship."

Viggo's and the rest of the men left, leaving those guards on duty and allowing Toothless to scratch the bars as much as he could. Eventually, he grew tired knowing he couldn't escape so he refocused his energy on waking Hiccup. At least two hours passed before Hiccup showed signs of stirring and Toothless couldn't help but softly bump his snout against hers, hoping she would wake. Her eyes opened only to see a very relieved Toothless.

"Toothless...?" She warbled tiredly.

He nuzzled her and licked her almost with tears in his eyes, "Thank the skies you're awake! I was so worried!"

"What happened? I feel awful..." Hiccup noticed the arrows weren't there anymore so either Toothless pulled them out or those humans did. It seemed that the arrows didn't leave any serious wounds so she was able to move around.

"Those humans did this. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If only I'd listened to you..."

"Shh, we're both together and alive, that's something right?" She nudged him rather weakly but Toothless snuck his head underneath hers so she could keep herself up. "Thanks bud."

"Anytime." A gasp was heard and they both snapped their heads to one of the guards who bolted up the steps out to the deck. "Hiccup, they're going to bring that human that shot at you. He seems to be their Alpha."

Several footsteps were approaching down the steps once more and Hiccup ear plates picked up on those humans. "Can we get out of these cages?"

"I tried but my fire isn't working! We just have to attack them!" Toothless charged up a shot aiming for the stairway but he felt several human hands grab his tail, halting his blast. He shrieked as more of the guards tried to keep him from moving, and a few even held up their weapons.

"Toothless!" Hiccup feared that they were going to cut off his tail so she turned over to them and roared loudly. She scared most of the humans off from his tail but her tail was pulled instead by Viggo and a few other humans.

"You're **dead** human!" Toothless threatened with a powerful snarl when Hiccup yelped. "Let her go!"

From all of Toothless's roars, of course the human didn't understand his demands. Despite the language barrier though, the leading human was still able to taunt him. "Nu uh uh~" Viggo wagged his finger provoking Toothless to leap at his direction while viciously gnawing at the cage. "You two aren't going anywhere. Men, release their tails. Let's not damage our new merchandise."

The men working under Viggo were more than glad to let go of the Night Furies. Once Hiccup pulled her tail away Toothless swiftly covered his wing over her and wrapped his tail by her paws. "Stay close, we don't know what they'll do."

She leaned herself closer to Toothless on impulse and felt the heat of his scales touch hers. It wasn't the first time she felt this way but she felt so secure and safe under his wing while the humans were talking about them. _"What's this feeling I'm getting?"_ She thought as she glanced at Toothless who was still leering at the humans with anger in his eyes. She appreciated him being so guarding over her but now that she's taking the chance to think about it, Toothless has been the only dragon to be so protective of her.

Hiccup let out a small whimper scared of their situation yet flustered at how defensive Toothless was when it came to her. She shook her head, not wanting these feelings to overwhelm her at a time like this. "That Alpha human said something about us being merchandise. Maybe they're going to sell us?" Hiccup tried to think what they were really up to.

"Sell us? For what?" Toothless eyed at her confused.

"It could be many things. Gobber escaped before he figured out when he was taken one time. What else do humans do with dragons?"

Toothless glared at the humans before them. "Besides killing us? They all do it eventually. Or they make us fight each other."

Hiccup detested the last part. "I think I've heard of something like that. They keep dragons isolated somewhere in a giant cage but I don't know that much about it."

"Neither do I." Toothless caught a strange scent in the air. "What's that smell? It's like squid fire, boar skin...and a tree?"

"Squid fire? A tree?" Hiccup wouldn't dare to put those together but when she took a proper look at the humans, they saw them flipping a small leather book with engravings of dragons.

"Sir, the dark blue one seems to be female and this one must be a male." One of the henchmen read from the book. "There isn't a lot of information on Night Furies but now we've confirmed their genders."

"Excellent, both will be quite pricey together but if we sell them separately-" Hiccup cut off Viggo by firing a small plasma blast to go through the bars and hit the book one of the men were holding. The man shouted when his hands got slightly burnt as the book itself dropped to the floor, disintegrating into ashes.

"Looks like we have a smart one here. You understand what's going on don't you?"

Hiccup sneered, she didn't take her eyes off from Viggo as she was piercing into his vision.

Viggo flicked the hilt of his sword from his sheath making both Furies growl louder at him. In the end, he sheathed it back with a smirk and walked off. "Keep on the lookout for Ryker's ship. These beasts are more intelligent than I thought."

"Yes sir."

* * *

They couldn't separate the two into different cages so they left them in the one cage from earlier. Evening rolled around as another ship arrived beside Viggo's ship. Both ships were anchored while Ryker and his men transferred themselves over to Viggo's ship to rekindle their supplies and food. Viggo watched Ryker approach him.

"Have you caught anymore dragons?" Viggo asked the moment Ryker was in his sight.

Ryker smirked confidently, "I caught a Night Fury."

Viggo couldn't help but smugly smirk back at him, "Funny. I've caught not one but two Night Furies today."

Ryker laughed nervously at how he was easily bested by him, "Business will be booming. We should double the guards while we feast on our catch!"

"I wouldn't mind a little wine." Viggo gave in as Both brothers walked towards the other ship and ordered the men to continue bringing the captured dragons below the deck.

Hiccup's and Toothless's cage were being wheeled in along with two other cages from Viggo's ship. When they made it below the deck, the two Furies saw all other kinds of dragons behind bars. With a tug of a chain attached from the ceiling, the bar gate opened and the dragons were forced inside. The humans closed the gates and a few of them left to attend to other matters. Some stayed to keep an eye on the dragons by the entrance.

"You think we can move now?" Hiccup asked quietly. She was still hidden under Toothless's wing but that was only since he refused to let anyone go near her.

Toothless swerved his head to check if the coast was clear, until his eyes landed at the cage ahead of him. "Grump?! Is that you?" Toothless exclaimed the moment he saw him.

The Night Fury sleeping in front of them blearily opened his eyes. He appeared almost the same as Gobber: Scales, frame and everything. The only differences were that he had all of his limbs and Gobber's eyes were green instead of his honey yellow eyes. "Hmmm? Toothy? Nah, I must be dreaming. G'Night~" He plopped his head back to the ground.

"Wait, Grump! I know we haven't met before but your brother Gobber always looks after me. I'm Hiccup." She introduced herself hoping that will interest him into staying awake. "Gobber always talked about you. He says you eat too much fish all the time and that's why you're lazy."

He peeked at her for just a moment, sniffing at her scent. "Oh...OH, you're Gobber's daughter! Nice to meet ya!"

Hiccup was slightly taken back at the unexpected title. "I well uh...Gobber's not my...uhh you're not wrong but he's more of a uncle, kinda..." Hiccup stammered embarrassed feeling a sort of pride. Since she did grow up with Gobber taking care of her she does look up to him in a way.

"Someone sounds happy." Toothless says suggestively.

"Okay! I'm happy about it! Don't you dare tell Gobber though-" Both Hiccup and Toothless's ears shot up when they heard Grump's snore. "Grump, get up!" They both yelled simultaneously.

Grump shook his head in reaction to their call and glanced at the young furies dumbly. "Wow, I had the craziest dream! I dreamt Toothy and Gobber's daughter were in a cage! And I was too! Isn't that crazy?" Toothless and Hiccup gave him the obvious 'please observe your surroundings' look. It took a few minutes but the older Fury's eyes widened as if he'd fully woke up. "Toothless? Hiccup?" His eyes popped in disbelief.

"That's us. Welcome to the land of the living." Hiccup snickered.

"Where have you been all this entire time? Everyone's been searching for you for weeks!" Toothless

"I found this island that had a huuuugge field of dragon nip from far across the land. It was like heaven! It felt like rubbing yourself against a new born hatchling's scales, all soft and cuddly and smooth." His eyes twinkled in remembrance.

"I don't blame you, Toothless reacted the same way and dragged me into it." Hiccup laughed at the memory.

"Hey! You needed to relax too!" Toothless interjected.

"Speaking of relaxing, I made a friend too!" Grump moved his head to the left indicating the Rumblehorn that stood in his cage.

"Thanks for looking after Grump. I'm Toothless and this is Hiccup. Who are you?" Toothless introduced themselves.

"I'm called Thunderjab, I was caught in my flight to Dragon Island." The Rumblehorn answered. "Grump was just telling me about these fields while we were stuck here. I was caught a few days after him."

"Do you know where they're taking us?" Hiccup asked.

"They're taking us to this place called an auction. I have no idea what this so called auction is, but it mustn't be good." Thunderjap shook his head.

"Have you guys tried to escape from these cages?" Hiccup wondered if they could burst out of these ones in comparison to the ones they were trapped in before.

Toothless shot a few blasts but to no avail. "Can't, somehow these are dragon proofed too." Toothless confirmed for everyone.

"Yep, keep blasting at it like a maniac why don't you? Disturb everyone's rest." A male Monstrous Nightmare yawned after that.

Hiccup gave Toothless a look, "What? It solves most problems." Toothless answered sheepishly.

"Maybe we should think before you decide to blast everything..." Hiccup hummed in thought until her eyes spotted a Hotburple. "Hey, how long has that dragon been there?"

"He and I were taken just a few days ago." A Gronckle answered shyly. "He's been asleep since then."

"Why ask about him?" Toothless wondered what she was up to.

"Gobber mentioned on one of his flights that he befriended a Hotburple. He said that if ever he gets trapped in one of these kinds of cages to try and call for one."

"That lazy guy isn't going to get anything done." A Deadly Nadder snorted. "What else can they do besides eat and sleep?"

"Actually, their jaws are strong enough to break us out of these cages. We should try to wake him up. If these dragon Hunter's don't know that Hotburple's can get us out, then we can use it to our advantage." Hiccup informed the stubborn Nadder.

"Really? I didn't know that. Coconut, how comes you didn't tell me?" The Gronckle asked but her friend continued to sleep away peacefully.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew about Hotburple's Hiccup." Toothless sounded surprised even though he really shouldn't be, knowing that this is Hiccup he's dealing with.

"After listening to Gobber's stories for years, there's nothing I don't know about his adventures and the dragons he met. He's also where I got my sarcasm from." She joked.

"Glad to know." He headbutted her lightly and she could only smirk in return.

"I know why he's down then. They probably sedated the poor guy with more dragon nip than we were, I saw them use it on him before throwing him in there too." A teen sized Speed Stinger joined in the conversation. A few other stingers that were behind him also showed their faces. "They pulled that chain over there to open his gate as well. So it seems to work for all of the gates here."

"I see...But the nip won't last for long presuming that human's carry it in smaller quantities." Hiccup put on her thinking face as she started devising a plan.

"They come in every few hours with that stuff. I could do for some more actually." Grump sighed contentedly. He didn't seem all that concerned that's he's been imprisoned.

"They don't work on me, that's for sure! They just shoot some dart at me and I get knocked out cold." A young Whispering Death complained.

Hiccup found that new fact interesting, wanting to remember it for when she gets back home. Since Hiccup was still fascinated by the new fact, Toothless decided to say something in her place. "Maybe with every round of them distributing the dragon nip, we can catch them off guard and get out of the cages." Toothless offered.

"With what? Those tiny paws on those humans can do more things than our paws can around here if you haven't noticed! They got this tiny thing called a key too if those chains don't work." A Mudraker whined.

"We could set the floor aflame. It's made from trees after all." A female Changewing at the far end suggested. "I already made some scratch marks." She says with pride, showing off the splintered wood near her feet.

"Yeah, _some_ of us dragons can't swim here. Are you planning to drown us?!" A female stinger interjected vehemently behind their friend that spoke earlier.

"Calm down you two. Maybe instead of igniting the floor, we can blast the roof and fly up instead. Three of us will volunteer to help the Speed Stingers get up in the air." Hiccup relayed out loud.

A large puff of smoke came out of Thunderjab's snout in frustration, "It's possible to destroy the roof but we still can't get out of these cages!"

"If no one is contributing anything, then I ain't helping." The Changewing huffed in frustration.

"As if we want your help!" The third Speed Stinger retorted.

"Besides, there's that chain that needs to be pulled down for our cages to be opened in the first place. No one here has human sized paws or feet to pull it like that Mudraker said." The Nadder demonstrated by lifting his own clawed feet.

"No one with human sized paws..." Hiccup hummed at the Nadder's words as her eyes shifted around at their apparent dungeon. She eyed at all of the dragons, the chains and the humans that were standing guard.

"What do you have in mind Hiccup? Do you think we can get out?" Toothless nudged her to get her attention, making her swerved over to him.

Hiccup was silent at first but then she nodded at Toothless. "Toothless, everyone, I think I have a plan." Hiccup began muttering her ideas to them and they all joined in and added their own suggestions.

* * *

 **If Viggo or Ryker are a bit OOC I'm sorry. I haven't fully finished the TV series so for this arc, I couldn't put much depth into their characters besides the whole 'we're bad guys, we hate dragons, blah blah blah' stuff. Hope you guys forgive me here! TDT Next chapter I'm still in the process of retyping so that'll be late by a week or so? Not too sure since I have a lot on my plate this week.  
**

 **Nagajewel-** Thanks a lot! Here is more! :)

 **The SkrillRider-** I'm glad you gave this story a chance! The fluff was really fun to type too!

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** It does make Toothless less special but lets say I wanted him to feel special by making him being surrounded by his kind(?) xD Don't worry, I have a good idea how Hiccup is going to prove her worth and all. I am implementing a few things from the TV series but I'm not going to go into it too much, simply because I haven't caught up to the latest episodes myself yet. Don't worry, this is more of a side story that's incorporating a couple of things. The main thing is being a reality check. Toothless and Hiccup were able to thwart the humans twice before and miraculously get by but this arc is more like 'that isn't always going to be the case' and that they shouldn't underestimate the humans like they previously did.

 **G. R. Ingrid-** Thanks for your hard work! :D (Hopefully you got my PM reply :O )

 **Blitz In The Reviews-** Aww I'm flattered by your words. Thank you! I'll keep doing my best!

 **mc arno-** Thank you! Here's another chapter ^v^

 **DarkLunar1312-** I'm glad that you're enjoying how I'm doing Toothless and Hiccup! (It's my first time writing them after all so I really appreciate you saying that!) We'll see Gobber's side soon ;)

 **Thunderbird 22-** War does sound a bit much, but we both get the point regardless XD


	12. Chapter 12

Back on Night Wing island, Gobber shot his plasma blasts towards the sky, signaling for Hiccup and Toothless to get their dinner. Gothi was curled on the ground while tapping her tail on the floor impatiently. "That's odd. You think those two went to sleep?"

It was late in the evening and Gobber took a while to catch fish for them. Now that Toothless healed, Gothi didn't need to worry that much about him but she still came along with Gobber to check on them. Gothi scratched something on the ground and Gobber tilted his head, "Well I could go over there but you know how Toothy is, I think he wants more 'alone time' with Hiccup. We better let him have fun before he decides to go back to Stoick."

Gothi scratched more writing and Gobber laughed, "Nah I don't think so. Besides, mating season already ended this year! There's nothing to worry about Gothi!"

The elder dragon gave him a flat look in response and Gobber didn't have to translate any of her scribbles to know what she was thinking, "Maybe those two are just out flying out somewhere. Both of them love being in the air! How about we head back for tonight and if they don't pick up the fish by tomorrow, then we'll search."

Gothi swerved herself around to peer at the night sky ahead. She sniffed the air and then turned to face Gobber, "See? Their scents are still around. Maybe they just got tired. Hiccup forgot to pick up her fish a few times too."

The old dragon sighed, conceding with the two limbed dragon. She took off back to her own caves while Gobber followed her back to their side.

* * *

Overnight, Ryker was up in the evening to check the provisions the crew had left. He then heard the roars and the whines of the dragon below deck. "Ugh, would someone go check on those devils?"

"I will sir!" One of the men trudged down the stairs. He lit the torch that was next to the entrance and saw all the dragons screaming at him. The evening guards left since their shift was over, so he was the only human among them. "What's gotten all of you lot, screaming like that?"

He surveyed them until his eyes landed on Hiccup, "So you're finally awake, eh Night Fury?" His smirk made Hiccup feel uncomfortable, stepping back. He was one of the few humans who wasn't with Viggo when Hiccup awakened since he was doing some repairs. Toothless roared at him to defend Hiccup, making him fall to the floor in shock. "Alright! Jeez. Never pick with the Night Furies they said."

Toothless shot a small blast by his feet, making him turn to see the Speed Stinger that was across from them. From his view, the Speed Stinger looked like it fainted from exhaustion. "Great, don't tell me this one is dying?" He took out his kit from his sash and pulled the chain to open the gate slightly so that the other Stingers wouldn't pounce on him. When he bent down to check, the Speed Stinger smirked and stung him with his tail. The human muttered incoherently before falling down.

The teen Stinger acted quickly. The other two ducked their heads underneath the gate and they all used their strength and small paws to pull down the chains to free everyone from their cages. The Gronckle tried to encourage their friend to come out. "Coconut come on, you can do it!" She helped her friend out his dwelling.

"Just five more minutes Sunflower." The Hotburple yawned. The nip seemed to be wearing off on him.

"Can I do it now? Please?" The Monstrous Nightmare pleaded.

Toothless nodded, "Do what you do best!"

The Monstrous Nightmare screeched to set himself a flame. He flew to the ceiling and burst it forcefully. All the dragons flew through the opening he made but of course, Ryker and his men didn't miss it. "The dragons are escaping! Get the arrows!"

If the men were terrified of a Night Fury's shrill before they would be more frightened as they hear two shrills at once, and that was never good. "NIGHT FURIES!" "GET DOWN!"

"Woohoo!" Toothless spun himself around three times while shooting three plasma blasts at the helm, mast and deck, blowing the humans away.

Hiccup's plasma blast collided against some of their resources making them burn to start a fire. Toothless flew back to her, "I told you the spinning thing helps."

"Alright, the spinning thing helped...Show off." She admitted cheekily and he stuck his tongue out at her. They took to the skies once again to provide more distractions.

"Ryker! We're low on arrows!" Another guy yelled. They continued shooting at the flying dragons but they were burning or evading every one that was shot at them. Even the Rumblehorn that was carrying the Speed Stinger was able to miss the shots.

The Mudraker and the Nadder who were carrying the other Speed Stinger's let them down to paralyze as much humans as they could.

"What is going on?" Viggo emerged from the deck just in time to see the dragons assaulting Ryker's ship. "Men! Head over to Ryker's ship for support!" He commanded quickly as he drew out his own weapon.

"Yes sir!" They've equipped their bows and arrows and set their plank to race across to Ryker's ship.

"Get those dragons back if it's the last thing you'll do!" Ryker yelled but the footing underneath him was unstable and the wooden floors began to crack.

"Ryker! The ship is going down! We can't hold out for much longer!"

Grump finally decides to swoop down and launch his own plasma blast at the cracks, causing the ship to fully fall apart. "See I can do stuff! Can I get nip after?"

"It's not over yet! Keep your eyes peeled!" The Mudraker yelled as Grump.

Ryker could only growl agitated at the turn of events. "Fall back!"

The men quickly obliged as they jumped over to Viggo's ship. "Gather all the arrows we have, as long as we can get back one dragon, we can easily lure in the rest." Viggo ushered to Ryker when he nearly passed him.

"On it! Men, you heard him!" Ryker and the rest of the humans pillaged through their supplies putting in as much arrows in their quivers as the can.

Hiccup caught wind of this of course. She shouted, "Sunflower, Coconut, you two stay in the skies! Speed Stingers, stay near them no matter what. Everyone else dive in the water!" Hiccup sent a small nod at the Changewing from a far and they flew off in the distance while the others, without any hesitation, dived into the water.

"Our arrows can't reach them in the water like this!" Ryker gritted his teeth.

"We'll make do with those Boulder class dragons up there. To the chains! Man the winches! Ryker, we're going to take those Speed Stingers while they're still above ground and keep your eyes peeled for that Changewing."

"Right!"

The men that were still left standing tried to surround the Speed Stingers that were running on the ship evasively. Since they were so fast, they easily avoided all of the arrows that were aimed at them. One of the men caught a Stinger by throwing a rope by luck. "AHA!" Sunflower spat out fire to burn the rope, setting the Stinger loose. "Curses!" The man growled angrily.

"Be more careful!" Sunflower warned the teen Stinger. She quickly evaded the launch of one of the chains while talking.

"I know, I know, but how long are those dragons going to take-AHH!" The Stinger jumped on Sunflower's back as she flew away from the sudden machine barrage of arrows.

"I wish they would hurry!" Coconut slammed himself against the hub of the ship, using his weight to make the ship teeter on edge.

Some of the humans fell from the abrupt impact but due to Coconut's interference, Viggo fully secured a Speed Stinger by grabbing their tail away from their body and wrapping his arm around it's neck. "Caught ya." The Speed Stinger squirmed as much as he could but he weren't able to use their tail. Viggo pinned the poor Stinger and the female Stinger rushed over to help but she was also caught by Ryker in the same way.

"Someone catch that last one!" Ryker yelled and the available humans tried to go after the last Stinger.

"Oh no, no, no. Sunflower what should I do now?!" The last Stinger that was on the Gronckle's back panicked.

"Timber, go near the large cloth like Hiccup said! Coconut, head over to the other two Stinger's! We gotta get them out of here!" Sunflower told the remaining Stinger and her friend before going to their destinations. Timber the Speed Stinger, jumped off from Sunflower and ran over to the large cloth (otherwise known as a flag) to latch on to it with his jaws. Since the flag was lowered, Timber climbed as high as he could.

"What you idiots doing?! Climb up!" Ryker yelled at them. He and Viggo took a step back when Coconut landed in front of them and roared to intimidate them. Viggo smug couldn't be any wider when he took out a knife and held it to the Speed Stinger's neck, making Coconut stop.

Meanwhile after the men hesitantly replied: "Yes sir!" to Ryker's command, a few grabbed the hem of the flag hoping to drag Timber down, however something appeared on the flag. From the white cloth, the men were easily shocked to see red scales being revealed. The Changewing camouflaged herself on the flag before anyone noticed. "It's the Changewing! Cover your eyes!"

The warning went to waste when all the men on the ship were hypnotized by the female's hypnotic glare. Even Viggo and Ryker were caught in a trance as they motionlessly dropped the other two Stingers. "That by no means makes us friends, Stinger." The proud Changewing huffed at Timber who stuck his tongue at her in disapproval. Timber dropped back to the ground to help his comrades along with Coconut and the Changewing smirked triumphantly once she ensnared all the humans on board.

* * *

Underwater, Hiccup and the others swam underneath the ship and attempted to break it as much as they could. Realizing that their fire obviously won't work underwater, Hiccup directed everyone to use their claws and whatever they had available. They started off with the Deadly Nadder's and the Whispering Death spikes which punctured the holes in the ship. They went loose by biting, scratching and headbutting the wooden boards when the spikes dug deep enough into the ship. Since they did some damage inside of their cage just like the Changewing did earlier, piercing through the ship and making it sink didn't take them that long.

When it finally took affect on the humans above, they were snapped out of the Changewing's hypnotism. Viggo was the first to snap out of it and saw that the three Stingers were on the Gronckle, Hotburple and the Changewing. When he looked down, he noticed the leaking state of the ship.

"They're taking down this ship from below!" His roar helped slap the men back to reality.

"These beasts have intelligence?! That's impossible!" Ryker shook his head from side to side, still a bit confused after getting out of the Changewing's trance.

All the dragons flew out from the water while the humans were panicking about their sinking ship. "Now is our chance! Get away as fast as you can!" Hiccup yelled and all of the dragons flew towards the horizon. The dragon hunters didn't have the opportunity to follow them due to the ship wreck.

* * *

Once the group of dragons flew far enough beyond the human's reach, it was close to sunrise. "Who would've thought that would work?" Toothless mumbled.

"Yeah. It's a good thing Coconut and Sunflower mentioned that the arrows don't affect them, right?" Hiccup mentioned.

Sunflower nodded back excited and her friend next to her yawned, "I'm glad too. Can I fall asleep now?" Coconut rubbed his eyes.

"Oh! I would join you but I don't have that amazing ability to sleep while flying." Grump nodded his head, "If only I were a Hotburple like you!"

"I think this is a good point to break off. My island is that way." The Changewing pointed to the north using her tail.

"We'll bring these Speed Stingers back to their pack." The Deadly Nadder offered. The Mudraker and the Nightmare nodded along with the Nadder. They were carrying the three Stingers on their backs.

"Thanks for helping us Night Furies!" Timber and the other two Stingers thanked them.

The Whispering Death chimed in as well, "Yeah, you Furies helped us a bunch! Thanks Hiccup!"

"I didn't do that much, we all did this together. I just hope all of you stay safe getting back home." Hiccup shook her paws modestly.

One by one all the dragons parted ways. Toothless nodded and flew ahead with Grump. Hiccup was about to follow until Thunderjab called her. "Just one question female fury, is he your mate?" He gestured his head towards Toothless.

The very thought of the word 'mate' sent a warm sensation down her spine. Being a recluse for so long, Hiccup figured that mating would be out of the question since no one would be interested in her. However now that Toothless constantly follows her around, she didn't expect to react to Thunderjab's words the way she did. "W-What?! Of course not, we're just friends." There was a small pang of guilt? She wasn't sure but she felt sullen saying that.

Thunderjab laughed, seeing her confused in her thoughts. "Ah, to be young and in love. He was just so protective of you that I just had to ask."

"He's leagues better than me, and he's the Alpha's son and he has a lot going for him already! I don't have well yeah, I have nothing-Why am I even talking about this?"

"You'll come to an understanding sooner or later young one. If ever you Night Furies need a paw, come over by my nest by the south. It's not hard to find with all the ice surrounding our haven. You should meet our great Alpha someday."

"I thought you were from Dragon Island?" Hiccup blinked, recalling his introduction.

"I was only trying to visit a friend that I heard was staying there. I wanted to bring him over by our great Alpha's nest."

Hiccup grinned, "Your Alpha sounds like an amazing dragon. We'll make sure to visit your nest someday. I'll see you again another day!" Hiccup flew off to catch up to Toothless and Grump.

"What did Thunderjab say?"

Hiccup thought she forgot about the question of Toothless being her mate but with his face staring at hers, her scales grew too warm and quickly flew ahead, "N-Nothing!" Toothless was surprised when Hiccup past him so quickly. When Toothless looked at Grump for an answer, he merely shrugged his wings.

* * *

"Hiccup! Toothless! Grump?!" When Toothless and Hiccup finally made it back to the island, it was early in the afternoon. Gobber was standing watch at the edge with Gothi beside him. When they saw that the fish wasn't taken, the frantically started to search for the two of them until they saw their silhouettes flying towards the island.

"Gobber! Gothi!" The two young dragons landed in front of them happily.

"Hey brother!" Grump landed after them.

"By the skies, where did you lads go?! We were worried sick!" Gobber hopped towards them worriedly.

Gothi proceeded to slap all of their faces with her tail fin. "Ow!" They yelped.

"It wasn't our fault, we were caught by humans!" Toothless protested.

"Well before I was caught, I was sleeping on an island. I'll take you there next time Gobber!" Grump stomped his paws on the ground happily as if he was ready to fly out there right now.

"Don't worry Gobber, we escaped and helped freed some other dragons too! Your stories came in handy, thanks!" Hiccup fluttered her wings happily.

"Well I could tell you more but I've ran out of the jolly old adventures for when I had my other two limbs. You should know all of them in your head by now Hiccup! When Johann comes over next time, I'll grab his latest tale for you...if he doesn't talk for the entire day again."

"That's Johann for you." Toothless shook his head, not wanting to hear another long story.

"At least his stories help me fall asleep faster!" Grump stretched his limbs as if he was already preparing to take a nap.

"His stories are good but they aren't as exciting like the time you told me about the Boneknapper. It was after your treasure and not your tail." Hiccup snickered.

"HAHAHA! That's was a great one! We two became the best of friends after that!" Gobber chortled at the memory.

"Boneknapper? How did that story go? I don't think I've heard of that one." Toothless asked the two of them.

Gothi wrote scribbles on the sand and Hiccup translated, "Trust me, you don't want to know. Especially the part with the magical whale that helped him."

"Huh?" Toothless was utterly speechless.

Gothi pointed at her written words once again, emphasizing to not ask further. "You may have to take that story as it is Toothy." Grump snorted with Gothi and the younger Night Furies laughed.

With that settled, the five returned to the peak to eat the fish. Of course while they were enjoying their meal, Hiccup took a look at Toothless who was chowing down on the fish but quickly turned away from him when her face felt hot. _"I_ _s he your mate?_ _Ah, to be young and in love."_ Thunderjab's words kept repeating in her mind. Is she really...in love with Toothless?

* * *

 **Well this arc ended quickly XD Sorry I couldn't put a lot of effort into this chapter it since I've been really busy. The next chapter will be late since I'm in the process of moving right now. So like you guys, I have to wait for a while too. Sorry!**

 **Blitz In The Reviews-** :) **(2)** Haha, yes my good fellow! Crumpets and tea sounds delightful! XD I'm fine really, I've been busy packing so I had less time to fully rewrite this chapter. (You guys are free to assume whatever you like! I won't be mad, I'd rather keep myself anonymous. Being mysterious is fun! ;D )

 **Guest (April 12)** \- Thanks! Here's another chapter!

 **Poksie** \- Yay! I'm glad you love it! :D

 **Mana** \- I understand, things are really busy in my life too. And Kingdom Hearts is definitely worth it, so I don't blame you there XD

 **TheWhisperingWarrior** \- And after this, we'll be heading back to the regular plot! :D

 **TheSilentFury-** The plan is now in motion! But the bigger plan involving changing Stoick's mind will certainly come in later~ ;) I hope things are going okay for you!

 **Guest (April 14)** \- I love getting that tingly feeling when I re-read this too sometimes, it's almost embarrassing XD Here's another one for you!

 **Madiline Magnolia** \- Here you go!

 **burning dolphin** \- The next chapter is here! *v*


	13. Chapter 13

**Genderswapped dragons that will appear in this chapter:**

 **Stormfly- Male**

 **Hookfang- Female**

 **Barf- Male**

 **Belch- Female**

 **Yes, I am aware that in the series Stormfly is female, Hookfang is male and Barf & Belch are male(?) I'm not too sure but they/them pronouns are usually used with Barf and Belch so I went with what was opposite of their riders. Hopefully this is okay with everyone since I already genderswapped Hiccup.**

* * *

There were twin Night Furies...No, not Ruff and Tuff, but they were there too. They were taking a pile of fish and igniting them with their flames this morning. The other mischievous twins ran up to them excited on what they were doing.

"Hey Barf, Belch! Throw them here!" Ruffnut yelled, her eyes twinkled curiously at the destruction of the fish.

Belch was the one to throw one of the fish to the two of them. "Oh yeah, this is the good stuff. I've always wanted to see a smoking fish." Tuffnut was mesmerized by it's charred beauty.

"Uhhh Tuffnut, there's smoke is coming out of its mouth." Ruffnut didn't know whether it was a good or a bad thing, but if it is a bad thing, then she's all for it.

"I know Ruffnut, isn't it cool?" He awed.

Another male Night Fury landed in front of the them, "Guys, have you seen Toothless?"

"Dunno Stormfly, I haven't seen him in ages!" Barf claimed and Ruffnut nodded with him.

"Whoa, what's a Toothless?" Tuffnut asked, drunk on the sight of the smoking fish.

"Uh, the Alpha's son?" Belch hits Tuffnut's head with hers.

"Oh that guy, right...Wait, why is he called Toothless again?"

"He's been missing for weeks. I know Gobber said he was out for a long hunt but he should've been home by now. Fishlegs is calling everyone over to the usual place, you four should come too." Stormfly ushered everyone to the direction he came from.

Ruffnut gasped out loud, "Does that mean we can blow something up?!"

"I volunteer to set everything a flame!" Barf raised his wing happily.

"...Why do we even bother asking you guys for help?" Stormfly shakes his head passively.

"Duh, cause we're awesome?" Belch leered at Stormfly before turning back to Tuff. "Tuffnut, how long are you going to stare at that fish? Not that it's a bad idea."

"Until I see a sign of it exploding from the inside, I'm not going any-WHERE!" Ruffnut and Belch dragged Tuffnut away from the fish by pulling his tail. "No! Don't take it away from me! The signs will tell! And it will show that it'll explode, AND I WILL BE THERE TO SEE IT!"

"Maybe Toothless got lost?" Barf presumed, "And that's why he's taking so long."

"Uhh, he got lost for a month?" Stormfly emphasized.

"...Okay, you have a point. Let's go to Fishlegs." Barf conceded.

* * *

The group of Night Furies gathered together in a circle near the great caves. Fishlegs commenced the official meeting when everyone arrived. The ten Night Furies made sure no one else was around since they were notorious enough to cause enough trouble. It was still morning for all of them, so not everyone in the nest is awake yet.

"Alright guys, let's find a way to bring back Toothless and not get in trouble with the Alpha." Fishlegs started. With their Alpha around, they are all bounded to certain rules. Despite Grump accidentally flying out and getting himself caught, he was still within the borders that Stoick permitted. If they have to search for Toothless across those borders, then they're in for trouble...knowing how half of them can easily get distracted and get lost.

"Yeah, we know. How many times are you going to say that?" Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Until it gets into your head. Oh yeah, there's nothing in that head." Astrid smirked and Stormfly snickered at her witty comment.

The female fury beside Snotlout laughed as well and Snotlout's eye twitched, "Shut up Hookfang."

"Well, did Gobber say where Toothless was going to hunt?" Meatlug asked.

"I don't think he did...did he?" Ruffnut was wondering why she was here again. "Wait, who's gone again?"

"Toothless? I thought we already established that?" Stormfly put his paw to his face, thinking how hopeless the twins were.

"So he's been gone for a month, what's the big deal?" Tuffnut wondered.

"Uh, the big race is coming up. Toothless wouldn't miss it for the world." Hookfang stated the obvious. Unknowing to them, he was planning on skipping it.

"I just want to find him so I can beat him in the big race this year." Astrid huffed.

"And we're just yak chops." Belch groaned thinking how they were going to be left behind by Astrid and Toothless once again.

"I'm sure you'll win Astrid." Meatlug encouraged her and then returned to the topic at hand. "Anyways, let's go find some clues."

"We should go to Gobber first since he was the last one who saw Toothless." Fishlegs suggested.

"Good idea, maybe we can make him ask the misfortune if she saw Toothless too." Barf offered.

"Wait...The misfortune?" Astrid was suddenly hit with an idea.

"Yeah, the one Snotlout blasted a month ago? Man, that was fun!" Ruffnut and Barf bumped their heads together.

"One month ago...If I remember, she said that another Night Fury was injured." Astrid hummed in thought.

"No, I don't think that's possible Astrid. Toothless knows not to go to the other side...right?" Stormfly felt unsure the more he spoke.

"But she also said," Astrid took a moment to remember Hiccup's words gasped when she deducted the truth. "Toothless must've have been the one that saved that hatchling!"

"He has to be the only stupid one to cross the mountain for a tiny dragon! Behold the stupidity of one that is Toothless!" Tuffnut rambled.

"He has teeth Tuffnut, we all do." Ruffnut reminded him by retracting her own teeth to prove it.

"Oh...then we don't get to blow up anything?" Tuffnut sounded disappointed.

"I have to admit, that is something Toothless would do." Hookfang rolled her eyes knowing Toothless's tendencies. "He's such a show off."

"Yeah yeah, lets find Gobber and get it over with. I'm hungry." Snotlout jumped in front of them.

"Let us ride to the Gobber on the wind of the...air!" Tuffnut dramatized.

"With our wings in the air...Or air in the wind." Belch corrected before taking off with the others. Tuffnut hastily flung himself in the air so he wouldn't get left behind.

"Wait for me!" Tuffnut took off to follow them.

Hidden in the cave near them, Gobber heard them all. "Ohh boy." He exasperated.

"Gobber?" Grump who was hiding with him, glanced at his brother.

"Keep em busy. I gotta let those two know."

"Got it!" And Grump did what he did best, he plopped himself on the ground and fell asleep. And Gobber knew to trust his most famous tactic for the situation: Everyone trying to wake him up for answers.

He quickly hovered himself out of the cave and flew up to the mountain as quickly as he could.

* * *

It was a week after they rescued the other dragons and Toothless and Hiccup escaped from the Dragon Hunters. Toothless and Hiccup were still enjoying their time together as always. Hiccup knew she had to set her current feelings aside knowing that Toothless will end up going back someday. She didn't want anything to be awkward around Toothless and even if she were to say something, she was more focused on making sure he had fun.

Toothless on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Although he was oblivious to the true meaning of his feelings for Hiccup, all he knew is that he isn't planning to leave her anytime soon.

The one time Hiccup decided to wake up and get breakfast early, she found a peculiar looking pond. A crab was shuffling itself out of the water and she stared at it curiously. Her tail wagged as her eyes followed the crab, clearly intrigued by its movements.

"Hiccup?"

"Shhh," She shushed Toothless the moment he flew down behind her. Hiccup knew that Toothless can track her scent so easily but lately, it's too the point where it's almost scary how fast he can track her. "If I can nick this crab, it'll be a good meal."

"That tiny thing? Why not blast it?"

"Cause it'll be harder to pick out the meat. Besides, our blasts will probably incinerate it." She did a feint swipe above the crab but it merely kept on going until her second swipe, killed it instantly. She pried the shell opened and threw it near Toothless. He glanced at the broken crab and blinked at Hiccup, "Go on. It tastes really good."

"You sure?"

"Oh look! It's transforming into a gigantic eel that will feast on your soul instead. The tales of Toothless vs the evil crab will spread far and wide." Hiccup teased and then smirked. "Yes, I'm very sure."

"Ha! Trust me, I'd rather fight the evil crab that's disguised as an eel instead of a Cavern Crasher. Those dragons are lethal." Toothless played along as he snagged a bite of the crab meat. His eyes brightened at the new flavor to his taste buds. "Oh wow, that was GOOD!" He licked his own muzzle, delighted at the small yet impressive taste. "Why aren't these things bigger?"

"Trust me, I wonder the same thing sometimes. It's rare to find them around here along with lobsters. Those are even rarer."

"You think there's more in there?" Toothless dipped his paws in the pond.

"Nah, I doubt it but I know this one island that has more of them. It also has some Salmon, some Icelandic Cod and-" Hiccup also swirled and flicked up the water with her paw, until a particular sea critter emerged out and hissed. "EEL!" She screeched.

"AHHHH!" Toothless yelled.

"AHH!" Hiccup and him jumped back when the eel pounced up from the waters. Immediately, Toothless shot a plasma blast at it. The smoking eel was then flung to the ground and wiggled once. Toothless and Hiccup glared at the eel, then at each other, then back at the eel. Toothless simply fired one more shot to send it back into the water.

"Let's...never do that again." Hiccup curled her wings and tail towards herself. She was relieved that the eel was deep in the pond now. "I almost got us killed there..." She mumbled discouraged.

Seeing her riddled with guilt and knowing the 'misfortune' title might reemerge again, he intervened just in time. "Hey Hiccup?" Toothless called swiftly, having an idea in mind.

"Yeah?" Without another word spoken, Toothless warmly bumped his head against hers and leaned. "W-What?"

"You seem tense." Hiccup squinted at that. Sure the eel was gone but clearly she wasn't tense...was she? What she didn't realize that her curved wings and her mumbling gave that impression to Toothless.

"Me? Tense? Ha! As if-" When Toothless began nuzzling her, she stopped at the warm sensation that was accompanied by Toothless's care. He kept rubbing his scales against hers in comfort as he swerved himself to her other side and hugged her with his wing. Hiccup couldn't keep it in any longer, she started purring. Her wings drooped making it obvious she was happy about it. Toothless grinned triumphantly making him nuzzle her forehead and sneakily moved his head to rub under her chin this time, and gave it a teasing lick. Hiccup's ears shot up at the unexpected pleasure before she crashed to the ground.

Toothless wagged his tail elatedly and Hiccup stared at him accusingly, "I told you I'd get you back."

Hiccup pouted, "Revenge huh? I see how it is." She joked. Toothless hummed playfully and he gently continued to nuzzle Hiccup's fallen form while giving her a few ticklish licks here and there, making her giggle. "Toothless!" She wasn't able to get back up due to being paralyzed at the moment.

Toothless himself began purring as he set himself down in front of Hiccup as they both purred in sync, simply enjoying the warm atmosphere and each other's company. Once Toothless saw that Hiccup's eyes were closed while relaxing to their purring, he purred even louder. _"This is nice."_ He thought to himself as he nudged his tail towards Hiccup's. He definitely wasn't planning on leaving her, since the entire time he got to know her, he felt so attracted to her. _"I want to be with Hiccup forever,"_ But as a friend or...he stopped thinking when he suddenly felt too hot and embarrassed.

He already noticed he started random involuntary actions around Hiccup and she didn't seem to mind, especially when she reciprocated them. He thought he would just do all of these things knowing she didn't have that much physical interaction with other dragons. Now he seems to be taking advantage of that fact and using it as an excuse to get closer to her, which he felt a bit guilty of. He didn't want to give up this current days with Hiccup, however he knew these signs and his reactions to Hiccup would lead to more, but he wasn't sure if-

"Hiccup! Toothless!" Gobber's voice interrupted Toothless's train of thought, "it's an emergency!"

Hiccup and Toothless broke away from each other when they saw Gobber diving towards them from above. "Gobber, what's wrong?" Toothless asked in concern.

"Those weird friends of yours are thinking about coming over here!" Gobber answered frantically.

"WHAT?!" Hiccup and Toothless yelled in shock.

"They began to wonder about what Hiccup said last time thinking 'you' were the injured Night Fury. They're trying to find me now but knowing them, they'll try to get here one way or another. Grump's sleeping tactic can only work for so long!" Also, if they do plan to fly to Hiccup's side, everything would be revealed and they would all get into trouble with the Alpha.

"You have no reason to stay on this side now that your wing is completely healed. You should head back Toothless." Hiccup immediately pushed him over to Gobber.

"Wait, you should come with me. Maybe I can convince my dad-"

Hiccup shook her head, cutting off his sentence by holding her tail fin by his muzzle. "I appreciate it but I can't. You know that." She smiled softly, "You better hurry before your dad gets the same idea too. Go around from the other side so they don't see you come out from here."

"Hiccup I..."

"I'll miss you Toothless. It's...been nice hanging out with you." Hiccup knew this day would come but not this quickly. Despite her current thoughts, she resigned herself to letting him go to where he really belongs. She wanted him to be free out there with the other Night Furies and not be secluded from the others like she was.

Unknowing to her though, Toothless would not mind that life away from his kind as long as he was with her. He tried his best to get another word out but Gobber nudged him, "Let's go laddie. This is hard for her too."

He whimpered quietly until he quickly pulled away from Gobber to nuzzle her cheek. "See you." With a nod from her, Toothless forced himself to fly in the air and take the route Hiccup told him and Gobber.

"For a moment I thought you two would get all lovey dovey and the whole goodbye thing was going to be more dramatic." Gobber grinned.

"GOBBER!" Toothless shrieked. If his face could turn red as lava it would now.

"What? You mean that wasn't what you were thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking that!" Toothless lied.

"Oh good, because your father has another surprise for you!"

"Ughhhhhhh." He droned.

* * *

"Where is Gobber?" Astrid and the others reconvened at their previous meeting place when the other tried to search for the older dragon. "I couldn't find him anywhere."

"I tried asking Grump but...he was fast asleep. I couldn't wake him up no matter what." Stormfly sighed.

"Same here. He wasn't in his usual hunting spot either." Meatlug stated her own observations.

"Maybe we should just fly over that damn mountain and get it over with." Snotlout groaned. He was getting impatient.

"And get into serious trouble with the Alpha when he realizes we're gone? Very smart Snot." Hookfang shook her head not wanting to cross over.

"We can get into trouble? YES!" Tuffnut cheered. "I vote that we make the mountain explode!"

"I concur with thy brother!" Ruffnut agreed with his ridiculous notion.

"Exploding a mountain kinda sounds fun." Barf nodded.

"It could be delicious too! Imagine all the ice we could eat!" Belch's eyes lit up excited.

"Guys, I don't think attacking the mountain is a good idea. We should check his cave. No one searched there yet, right?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Fishlegs is right, we should try his cave before we fly out-Toothless!" Stormfly shouted in relief when he saw the said dragon from above. Gobber was beside him and grumbled something before flying away from the group.

"Hey Stormfly, hey guys." Toothless greeted wearily.

"I'm so glad your back! Now I can totally annihilate you in the big race!" Astrid jumped for joy.

"Oh yeah? You know I'm going to win anyway." Toothless rolled his eyes knowing Astrid will never learn.

"Bleh, you wish!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Astrid, don't fight with Toothless when he just got back." Stormfly nudged her away.

"Hey, I have my right to pick my fights!" She pouted.

Meatlug and Fishlegs both tackled Toothless to the ground. "Oh, we were so worried about you!" Meatlug nuzzled Toothless.

"Thank goodness you're alright! Where have you been?" Fishlegs asked.

"I uh," Toothless didn't know where to start. He knew he couldn't reveal where he really was to keep Hiccup safe. Before he arrived, he had to get rid of the scent of Hiccup that was on him (even though he didn't want to). He bathed in the mud and washed off with water before getting home, since the last thing he didn't want was Hiccup to get in trouble because of him.

"Hey, were you really with The Night Fury of Misfortune...and lived? Cause that sounds awesome!" Snotlout was overjoyed, "We should all like take turns who can survive the longest on the outcast side with that misfortune dragon there-" Toothless growled at Snotlout. "Whoa whoa whoa, what twisted your tail?"

"I wasn't with Hi...The misfortune." It sounded bitter on his tongue to say that about Hiccup. "I was just on a hunting trip and there was a terrible storm that took forever to get out of. Oh, and some dragon migration was going on too." Toothless hoped his fib would work on them.

"Oh yeah, those Death Songs right?" Hookfang chortled, and Toothless was thankful that Hiccup was right. "I can't believe how dumb you are going out when the Death Song's of all dragons are migrating!"

"Haha, I led a couple over to the island to eat you too Hookfang." Toothless picked up Hiccup's sarcasm it seemed.

"Really?! Can I finally experience the true wonders of their orange goop?!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Dude, he was joking...or is he?" Barf eyed at Toothless suspiciously in which the latter shook his head in denial.

"I dunno, I kinda wanted to try the orange goop too." Ruffnut admitted sheepishly.

"Who knows, it could be edible?" Belch shrugged her wings.

"Alright, now we know that Toothless is okay, we should probably get back to what were were doing before." Stormfly insisted.

"You mean nothing?" Snotlout griped.

"No, he means training for that race which I'm going to win of course." Astrid held a smug look on her face.

"Nu uh, I'm going to win this year!" Snotlout argued.

"And you guys never change." Toothless shook his head, remembering how peaceful it was being with Hiccup.

Another pair of footsteps was heard behind the group and they all turned to see the Alpha himself. All of them lowered their heads, "Toothless son, you're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back alright." Toothless replied discontentedly.

"I need to you come with me. Astrid, you remain on standby by the Great Cave until I call for you."

"Yes sir." She complied.

Toothless followed behind Stoick in silence. The relationship he had with his father is very demanding at times but he also knew just how over-protective he is (and hard headed). He knew he just wanted to speak to him in private for their 'father and son' conversations and how great and strong they both were when it came to their talents. When they reached the caves, Astrid stayed behind as Stoick and Toothless went further down so they wouldn't be heard.

"You took your time getting back son! Did you get caught in the Death Song migration?"

"More like avoiding it, haha. It was pretty rough." Toothless stated weakly.

"Aye, it's a good thing you didn't get trapped by those lot. Dangerous carnivores they are. I'm guessing your hunt was successful at the end, right?"

"Well because of the storm and flying back and stopping by a few islands I...kinda ate everything that I hunted."

Stoick couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Haha! You're definitely my hatchling, we got the same appetite." He teasingly hits his wing against his son's, "I'll excuse it this time cause of those pesky migrating Death Song's. When it's your turn to rule the Night Furies here, you have to make sure you bring enough to feed those who really need the food."

"I know dad." He thought how Hiccup also could've used some of that food instead of relying on Gobber, who already has enough trouble hunting with the limbs he lost.

"Speaking of islands, on my last hunt I found the perfect one!"

"What kind?" Toothless wondered what it was.

"We don't have to go over this son, a Titan Wing island!" Toothless could only groan at his discovery. "And it doesn't look like it's been claimed yet! When I found my island years ago, I transformed and never looked back. Now look at me, I'm stronger than I was before and I was able to use my newfound strength to protect everyone here on the island!"

"Right...everyone." Except Hiccup but Toothless couldn't say that.

"This one is just far south near Lycanwing island. Two tall trees that looks like a tail of a Gronckle is the best way to recognize it. I want you to go over there and-"

"Wait wait wait, I'm not ready for that-"

"No one has to be ready to become a Titan Wing Night Fury! Those fins will pop out and they'll glow when the time is right and when you need that power the most. Oh, and one more thing."

Toothless groaned at the fact that his father wasn't listening to him at all, "Sure, surprise me."

"Have you chosen a mate yet?" He dropped the ultimatum that Toothless wasn't ready to hear.

"Dad!" When the word mate resounded in his head, he could only think of Hiccup. He shook the sudden heat away furiously before continuing. "I'm not ready for that!"

"Of course you are."

"You can still rule all the Night Furies, you're not dead!" He argued.

"Aye, but it's better to find a mate sooner than later! Mating season just ended this year but everyone in your age group will be mature enough to mate when next years Mating season rolls around. I also have the perfect candidate in mind."

Toothless just remembered that a certain Night Fury was waiting outside. He deadpanned when he realized where his dad was getting at. "Please don't tell me you're going to call in Astrid..."

"Astrid!" Stoick called.

"Great, you called in Astrid. She's not going to be happy, and I'm not happy either." Toothless's day was getting worse and worse.

"Both of you are the strongest Night Furies on the island. You two are perfect-"

"Ahem, EXCUSE ME? Are you setting ME UP Alpha? I obey you and all but I REFUSE to be his mate!" Cue in an angry Astrid, trampling her way to them once she overheard their conversation. She effectively cut off Stoick since she was absolutely furious, "Me his mate? You gotta be kidding?!"

"I hate to agree with her but I agree with her! There's no way she's going to be my mate and that's final!" Toothless resented this whole idea.

"But aren't you two childhood friends? Everyone thinks you two are the finest dragons of your age." Stoick titled his head confused.

"WE'RE RIVALS!" The two resorted to growling angrily at each other as they kept pushing their foreheads together in frustration.

"See, you two get along nicely. Just like how I was with my mate!" This is normal according to the Alpha's standards. "How about we use the big race coming up to our advantage?"

"What?" The two answered simultaneously once again.

"If either of you or your peers win, you can choose whichever mate you want! But if I win, my decision is final!"

"How is that fair? You're a Titan Wing Fury and the Alpha!" Astrid brought up a good point, seeing how the power of balance wasn't fair to them nor the others in the race at all. "You haven't attended a race in years!"

"That's why I'll give you guys a handicap of ten minutes! For that period of time, I will not take off." Stoick puffed his chest and was brimming with confidence.

"And if we don't agree to this?" Toothless knew his father will throw out some sort of excuse.

"You have no choice but to agree lad, I'm the one in charge of the race this year! I can cancel it whenever I want and all the other dragons will be so upset!" He feigned a sob.

"Fine, I'm in." Toothless relented with a grunt.

"Same." Astrid groaned tiredly.

"Now off you two go! Have fun. And Gobber! I know yer back there, let Gothi know about it too!"

"Once I get this fish off my tail. A little help?" Gobber's voice echoed in the cave next to them. His original intention was to take a nap near the food supply but with Stoick talking to Toothless, there was no way he was going to fall asleep.

"What fish is it? I'll eat it!" Grump trotted into the cave Gobber was in, not knowing of the conversation that took place. "Oomph!" Grump was bumped against his brother when another dragon came out from the shadows.

"BAH! Will you watch where you're going?! Night Furies, the lot of you should be ashamed of yerselves!" The old Night Fury huffed bitterly, glaring at Grump.

Grump gave the older Fury an apologetic glance, not knowing what to say. "You're the one that bumped into Grump, Mildew. Why are you here?" Gobber spoke up for him.

"I was just taking a small nap for my poor old wings. Now, if you would excuse me." As Mildew flew away from them, he smirked to himself, pleased at the new found information he heard from Stoick...

* * *

 **Sorry if you guys got the notification twice. The chapter got posted with some strange error thing so I had to remove and re-upload it. Sorry DX**

 **I combined two chapters again since I'm almost done unpacking everything :D I'm borrowing the concept of Titan Wing island from the School of Dragons game. Instead of one particular island though, in this universe they're small remote islands that are hard to find which is why there aren't as many Titan Wing's out there (since these islands can only work once for one dragon). At least that's sorta my headcanon until it's gets explained how the transition towards the Titan Wing stage works. (Or maybe the episodes I haven't seen explains it.) I also posted a new fic recently! Mainly to get ideas from reviewers of this random AU hybrid Toothcup concept for the plot but so far..not many suggestions, aha XD  
**

 **Poksie-** YAY! :D

 **Madiline Magnolia-** I'm glad you enjoyed the update!

 **Thunderbird 22-** Go dragons go! BD

 **Blitz In The Reviews-** *smirks and pulls down hat dramatically* ah, my dear friend, a Magician never reveals their secrets *disappears into thin air~* ;)

 **LlamaQueen666-** Thank you! Here's a long one! (well in my opinion XD)

 **The SkrillRider-** Yeah, it bothered me too actually. Even though some species are different with intelligence and all, they still have the physical prowess to overpower some human constraints. AND ABOUT THAT, I have no idea if I'll make anyone lose their tail fin or leg. Normally I would be ruthless enough to do that, but this fic is still very lighthearted so I don't know if I'm going to incorporate it yet. I'll see when I get further (If I don't give up on this story).

 **Guest-** Thank you! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! :D

 **Sun Fury (ch 1)-** Aww, that means a lot! Thank you! I'm happy that you like it! :)

 **allumy108 (ch1)-** Thanks a lot! Here's a new one for you! :D


	14. Chapter 14

"Toothless, let's go flying!" Hiccup innocently leaped in the cave hoping to find the other Fury however, the reminder that he's no longer with her seeped into her mind. "Oh yeah." She's gotten so used to the routine that she already forgot what she used to do around this time.

It's been a few days since Toothless left but some of her habits remained. She ventured into the woods in her usual search for Gothi's herbs but everywhere she went reminded her of Toothless. "Why did I take him to every single part on my side? Very smart Hiccup." Her ear plates lowered, realizing she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She looked towards the skies and gasped not realizing that she slept in so late. While Toothless was healing, she forced herself to get up early but when Toothless's wing was better, he was the one that was constantly waking her up in the mornings. Hiccup didn't plan to sleep until late afternoon but the sky told her otherwise as it was close to sunset. Once she saw Gobber's plasma blast in the sky, she took off to the usual vantage point to meet up with him.

"Hey Gobber, how's the hunt?" She asked.

"Great! I had a fish stuck in my hide the entire time!" He replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, I...didn't need to know that," She snorted. "Thanks again though."

"Anytime! You alright though? You sound a bit tired Hiccup."

"I practically slept for most of the day I'm not tired I'm just...Everywhere I go now I can't stop thinking about Toothless. What should I do?"

Gobber gave her a look and smiled, "Ohh~ I know what's bothering ya now."

Her ear plates perked up curiously, "Really?"

"You fancy Toothless, don't ya?"

Perplexed, Hiccup glanced at Gobber incredulously, "What?"

"You know as in the 'I want to mate with him' sorta thing. Completely normal for your age. I was hoping it would happen to you sooner or later. Old Gobber is proud!" He puffed his chest happily.

"Gobber, you know I can't!"

"Hm? And why?"

"I'm just..." Hiccup raised her paw to display herself before putting it down dramatically. "This!"

Gobber watched Hiccup's movements before inputting, "You just gestured all of you."

"Exactly! Toothless is the Alpha's son, he doesn't need an outcast to be his mate."

"Aha! So you do want to be his mate!" Gobber grinned, "This is the first time I heard you admit something that you actually want lass. You must really like him! You're all grown up, old Gobber is proud of ya!"

"Gobberrrr." Hiccup groaned embarrassed hearing those words from him. She slumped down and covered her eyes with her paws. "I just said why I can't. I doubt everyone else on that side would approve either...even Toothless."

"Aww now don't say that. The kid likes you too, I don't know if it's in _that_ way though." Of course, Gobber knew from the times he spoke with Toothless in private that he was slowly crushing on her. Seeing all the other dragons get their mates over the years he knew not to interfere when it came to someone sizing up to be someone's mate.

"But I need to forget him, it's not like he's going to come back anytime soon with the Alpha around but it's so hard."

"Do you want to forget him?"

"No! Honestly, not really. I have to, but I can't!"

"Hiccup, you outta choose something. It's good to have memories and all...maybe you just need some time out for yourself, y'know, to gather your thoughts about everything." He suggested.

"You think so?"

"Of course! Hm, maybe a vacation will do you good! it's better to go somewhere to have time to yourself." His eyes lit up recalling something, "Oh yeah and the big race is happening in two days so it's the perfect time to go! Especially since there's a lot at stake in this race."

"What do you mean a lot at stake? I thought it was just a normal race?"

"Aye it is...or was, until Stoick planned to set his son up with Astrid."

"What?!" The memory of Astrid pinning her down was still fresh in her mind. She had never encountered another female Night Fury as powerful as her.

"Well Toothless and her are the strongest in their age group. Everyone even the Alpha thinks they are perfect together! Stoick is also going to be in this year's race too and if he wins, they'll be together!"

"I...see." Hiccup murmured sadly/ With the Alpha participating, he would possibly win over Toothless.

"What's wrong lass?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired." Hiccup sighed hearing about how great Astrid was and then compared herself to her. She was way faster, fiercer, her plasma blasts were probably stronger than her weak ones, she was the only one who could possibly beat Toothless in a race. "I think I will leave the island...only for a little while."

"Well you don't have to go right at this moment, the race isn't until the next two days from now. Wait until Stoick's aura is more focus on the race than the island." Gobber dug into the fish pile and picked up the largest fish using his gums. "Here ya go, largest cod I could find. Hope it cheers you up."

Gobber knew this fish was her favorite, and she smiled in appreciation, "Thanks Gobber."

"No prob! Now even though Toothless isn't here, you should still eat your fill! He mentioned that bad eating habit of yours. I know there were days I couldn't bring ya food but that doesn't mean you have to starve yourself. You're a growing dragon!"

"Don't worry Gobber, thanks to him I'm making sure to eat every day now."

"Good! Cause I can't hunt for the next two days, gotta help prepare for the race. Speaking of that, I have to head back now."

"I understand. Take care Gobber, say hi to Gothi and Toothless for me."

"Will do!" Gobber propped himself into the air while wobbly flew back home to his side.

Hiccup wasn't in the mood to bring the fish back to the cove so she decided to eat the rest of the fish on the mountain before heading back.

* * *

Earlier in the morning, Astrid and Toothless met up for a secret meeting. They wanted to devise a way for Stoick to lose the race so they tried to think of some ideas.

Astrid was pacing the ground angrily stomping her paws, "Have you ever beaten your dad at all? How fast is he really?"

"When I was a hatchling I couldn't beat him, even now I still can't. I know that in his prime he was really fast from what Gobber told me but that was before I hatched. He out flew a couple of Speed Stingers when I was with him one time, and they're just as fast as we Night Furies are."

"Ughh, I can't believe your dad just did this! We're doomed."

"I can't believe that one race will decide our entire fates and our mates! That's even worse!" Toothless groaned, unable to believe this was really happening to the both of them.

"It's horrible! How can I be with Stormfly if this is happening?!"

"Oh thank the skies-WHAT?" Toothless stared at her aghast, "You like Stormfly?!" Of all of his years knowing Astrid, never had he seen her being infatuated with any of the other Night Furies. However, if what she said is true then he now he realized why those two were so close.

Astrid shot a small purple plasma blast at Toothless's face and he yelped in pain, "Not out loud you idiot! Ugh, how could I let that slip?!"

Toothless shook his head to recover from the blast, "Well I mean Stormfly is a fit and strong Night fury, and the best thing he has is his common sense. He's always able to stop you from doing rash things and his scales are even shinier than mines! He's practically your opposite," Astrid leered at before he quickly added, "In a positive way!"

"He sees me as just me. I know I'm a female fury but a lot of people think I'm better than the average male Night Fury."

"That's true." Another one of Astrid's plasma blasts hit his face. "OW!"

"As I was saying, Stormfly still sees me as a normal dragon. He never took me for granted as he always treated me nicely."

"Compared to shooting plasma blasts at my face?"

"Oh? Care to have another one?" She opened her mouth once again, rearing another blast in the back of her throat.

"No thanks!" He was quick to answer.

Astrid cut off her flames with a smirk, "Since it comes to this, we have to win this race no matter what."

"I agree, we gotta do something about this. He'll be using everything he has to his advantage so we have to do the same. We may...need to tell the others and ask them for advice."

"Are you crazy?! I'm not telling Stormfly about this!"

"Well, how about we tell everyone else besides Stormfly?" He suggested.

"No one besides Meatlug can keep a secret!" Astrid told him as a matter of fact. Neither of the twins could keep their mouths shut along with Snotlout and Hookfang. Fishlegs can easily be persuaded to spill the truth leaving Meatlug who had the best innocent poker face.

"How about we hide it from them, tell Meatlug the truth and get everyone on board with this cause we really need all the help we can get."

"Grr, fine you're right, but you gotta tell me something first."

"What?" Toothless groaned.

"Now that you know that I'm after Stormfly, I would normally try to kill you...but seeing that we have a race and an Alpha to beat, I have no choice but to work with you. So you have to tell who's your crush on in this island!"

"Why do I have to tell you?"

"Cause I told you! Now fess up!" Astrid stated with a clear: 'you're not leaving until you tell me' tone.

Images of Hiccup and their time together flooded his mind as he never felt so connected to anyone until he met her. He knew Astrid and Stormfly were the best of buds...or crushing buds, Ruff and Tuff had each other and the other pair of twin Barf and Belch. Fishlegs and Meatlug were literally examples of perfect loving mates. And as stubborn as Snotlout and Hookfang are, they were meant to be together since no one else can stand them but each other. Toothless grew up with them, watching his friends matching up in perfect pairs while Toothless never had a partner or as Tuffnut would like to call it 'your other half' like the rest of them.

When he first saw Hiccup he knew something was different in a way he couldn't place. He knew she was the rumored misfortune, but he honestly didn't take it seriously. After spending a good month with her proved all of those nasty things they said wrong. He wanted nothing more than to stay with her and continue to fly and have as much fun as possible. Since he couldn't be as playful while his father is around since he needed to be a good example for other Furies since he's Stoick's son. Hiccup however, encouraged him just to be himself and Toothless adored her for those words.

He crooned quietly and sadly, "I...don't..." He couldn't even finish his sentence without missing Hiccup. Maybe he does like Hiccup in that way, and he blushed considering the thought. He does know that if anyone were to threaten her, he wouldn't hesitate to blast them away like he did with those humans.

"Aha! That's not how you usually answer! Tell me, who is it?" Her demanding tone reverted into a curious one, since she's never seen Toothless with that kind of expression before.

"I told you, there isn't anyone!"

"Oh? Then will a plasma blast to the face again change your mind?" She threatened playfully.

"Grr, Astrid! I'm being serious!"

"And so am I!"

"And so am I! Wait, what are we fighting about again?" Tuffnut breaks into the middle of their argument, placing himself in-between them.

"Tuffnut?!" Astrid and Toothless jumped back.

"Hi! What did I miss?" Tuffnut had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah, what did we miss?" Somehow Ruffnut was behind Tuffnut and everyone else appeared one by one.

"Uh, did you guys hear what we were saying?" Astrid looked at Stormfly and hoped he didn't hear their conversation.

"Something about Toothless crushing on someone?" Stormfly tilted his head unsure.

"Oh yeah, he's hiding it but we're all going to find out!" Astrid confidently raised her head elated that Stormfly didn't hear the beginning of their discussion.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE?!" Barf and Belch gasped.

"This is great Toothless! How comes you didn't tell us earlier?!" Fishlegs jumped up excitedly.

"Yeah, I wanna meet her too! Ohh, she must be adorable!" Meatlug squealed wiggled her tail in excitement.

"Guys! I don't have a crush on anyone!" Toothless retorted despite the heat rising to his muzzle at the thought of it.

"That's what they all say, right Hookfang?" Snotlout clicked his tongue and Hookfang answered by rolling her eyes.

"But that's not important right now! We have to win this big race no matter what! The rest of our lives depend on it!" Toothless alerted them.

"Or what?" Ruffnut blurted.

"Or none of us will be able to choose our own future mates." Astrid butted in, making them all gasp.

"Are. You. Serious?!" Fishlegs gawked.

"Wait, are you implying that the Alpha gets to choose?" Hookfang was completely baffled that this was happening.

"That's what I'm saying." Astrid nodded while Toothless shrugged his wings. It's the best cover story that they could use since it was true but it's only implied to him and Astrid.

"This is horrible!"

"Terrible!"

"I can't live without Barf!"

"I wanted to be with Fishlegs forever!"

"Our lives are ruined I say. RUINED!"

Everyone began to panic and weeps and woes on what would happen. Toothless noted that Stormfly's ears flattened sadly while looking at Astrid. He used that opportunity to open a subject, "You like Astrid don't you?"

"W-What? Toothless, I can't believe you're asking me that!" This was the first time Toothless seen Stormfly act so flustered. In the back of his mind, he swore to tease him more often when they resolve this crisis.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either but if you really want her, we **have** to win this race no matter what and beat my dad. Are you in?"

"I'm in. What should I do?"

"Hey, guys! There are no rules of cheating in the race right?" Tuffnut raised his wings happily making everyone look at each other. "What? There is like no 'specific' rules at all, I'm just saying." He emphasized suggestingly.

"I think this is a job for the Snotdragon to reveal his calling! Snotlout, Snotlout Oi OI OI!"

"I have no idea what's in all of your minds right now, but let's put them all together!" Everyone agreed with Toothless with a cheer while he sneaks at peak at the mountain. "I'll visit you soon." He whispered to himself before gathering in a circle with his friends.

* * *

The day of the race finally arrived.

Hiccup could hear the bustling noises from the other side of the mountain. She knew today is the day she was going to go on her vacation, but she couldn't bring herself to leave just yet. She peered into the waters and sighed, wanting to have a fish from Gobber again but she knew he was busy. "I guess I'll see if I can get a boar, or something." She snorted to herself thinking how she would usually wait for food but with Toothless influence, she's gotten more active lately.

She fled to one of the pits and grabbed a boar by its leg. Hiccup lifted it out of the hole and placed it on the ground ready to take a bite. Before she could, she heard shrills from above. Two...no three Night Furies she saw two of them were covering the third one behind them with their wings. One was an adult and the other was an old Night Fury and it appeared the elder was leading the two into the island. The last one they were covering, seemed to be a young adult like her but she couldn't tell since they were hiding behind the other two.

"Strange, I thought Gobber said this part of the island isn't going to be in the race. They don't look familiar either." She saw some Gronckles and Nadders fly by. "I guess dragons from around are visiting this year."

* * *

"Ruff, Tuff, we need those logs over here!" Astrid told them sternly before marching off to do another task. It was early in the morning and everyone was setting up for the big race. Currently, they were focused on getting the racing track prepared and placing the decorations all over the island.

"Ruff do this."

"Tuff do that." Both twins sniggered until they accidentally knocked over the logs they collected. It tumbled off the cliff and plummeted straight into the ocean.

Barf and Belch stared at the both of them, then down at the cliff as they joyfully took the trunk they were both holding and threw it down the ocean as well. They headbutted themselves accomplished ad they glanced at the other two hoping for praise. The mischievous twins just shook their heads at Barf and Belch and they wondered why.

Over by the racing track, a few Furies were decorating the area. Meatlug and Fishlegs were working on the start and the finish lines for the race.

"Just a little more Meatlug." Fishlegs and Meatlug were carrying some stones over to the sides of the starting point.

"H-Here right?" Meatlug set the rock down gently on one edge of the line.

"That a girl!" Fishlegs placed his rock down as well but on the other side. "Horrorcow, can you go over to Iggy and get some more logs?"

"Okay brother!" A female Night Fury flew off to find Iggy.

Astrid flew over to where they were, "Fishlegs, Meatlug, you need more rocks than that." She flew off and the two sighed.

"Isn't she a bit too picky?" Fishlegs groaned, not wanting to get more rocks.

"She's just antsy for the whole race and she has to get a lot of things done. I don't think I blame her." Meatlug was concerned how Astrid might be working a bit too hard.

"You're right Meatlug. I hope we can beat the Alpha today." Fishlegs hoped that everything would go well later on and their plans will work.

* * *

"Alright Hookfang, Snotlout, just a wee bit higher!" Gobber was instructing the two stubborn furies to lift a vine filled with flowers as the entrance for the big race. The vine was as thick as a log as they were holding on both ends.

"Why are we stuck with this again?" Snotlout grumbled.

"It was either this or digging mud traps. I don't know about you but I ain't getting my scales dirty." Hookfang huffed as she raised her part higher.

"Ew, I got my scales are dirty~ So what? Just wash it after!" Snotlout yelled the obvious.

"Do you know how much time it takes for that?!" Hookfang barked back but in the middle of their argument, they dropped the vine.

The large vine plummeted down and it was aiming straight for Astrid who was coming out from the entrance. "Astrid look out! Above you!" Gobber warned.

Astrid could only gasp taking one look at the falling vine, Before she could even move, a speedy shrill echoed in the air as Stormfly swooped Astrid out of the way. She shook her head to steady herself when Stormfly placed her down.

"Are you okay Astrid? You should be more careful." Stormfly crooned worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thanks Stormfly."

"You shouldn't be working so hard. We have a race to fly, remember?" He nudged her muzzle softly.

"Y-Yeah you're right. I'll be more careful." She stuttered nervously for some reason, she turned her head away shyly.

"You head over by Gothi to rest up, I'll take care of the rest." Before she could deny his offer, he took off in the direction she was about to head to.

Above them, the stubborn Night Furies could only look at Astrid and Stormfly in envy, "Why can't we be cute like that?" Snotlout gaped at Hookfang, only to be slapped to the ground by the power of her tail. "OOW! Yeah, I'm all about the tough love too!"

"Bahhh, what's with all that racket?" An old voice intervened.

"Mildew, today's the big race! At least try not to upset at every single Night Fury? It's a day to have fun and not be the angry old dragon you always are." Gobber scoffed.

"I don't care, just keep it down will ya? This is why I hate everyone, no respect for their elders!" The old Night Fury started trotting away, "And make sure you stay away from my caves!"

"This is why we made this years course **away** from you Mildew. We always do." Astrid shook her head absentmindedly.

"For a grumpy old Night Fury, you sure do complain a lot!" Hookfang yelled from above.

"I have my right to complain! If any of you juvenile chumps realize the things I did here in my youth, you wouldn't be scrutinizing me!"

"Yeah right, you always wanted to make a war out of everything! At least that's what my dad said. And you never got a mate! Now THAT'S embarrassing!" Snotlout bawled with laughter.

"Now Snotlout, there are many things this old dragon is very sensitive to since he's such a delicate Venus fly trap." Gobber voiced teasingly while daintily played with his claws in the air.

"Argh, curse you all." Mildew snorted as he left them to their duties.

Toothless who was watching from the edge of the entrance walked up to Gobber, "He's complaining about everything again?"

"As always. Anyways, you and Astrid should get some rest, you two need your strength since you're both the fastest." Gobber ushered the two.

"We will." Astrid motioned her tail for Toothless to follow and he does, but not without taking one last look at the mountain.

"Astrid, I'm going for a quick flight."

"Now? The race is going to start in a few hours, you can't leave!" She gave him an incredulous look.

"Don't worry, it won't take too long." Before Astrid could protest any further, Toothless flew away.

* * *

Toothless was resorting to the last thing he never thought he would do.

He had the confidence and the strength to go against his father but he knew there was no room for error knowing what the prize was. He and Astrid both thought differently and had their own choices for who really wanted to be their mates, especially for Toothless. He wasn't planning to lose the chance to bring Hiccup over to their side.

"If I have to go Titan Wing..."

This is the one thing Toothless didn't want to do for the longest time. He fought and fought but here is now, flying towards the island his father told him about. He knew Hiccup liked him just the way he was but at this rate, he was willing to do anything to beat his father. He was even willing to submit to the very transformation he constantly denied from his father in order to help him win. He wasn't doing it for himself, but for Hiccup.

"Huh? No way..." When Toothless arrived at the destination described by his father, he didn't feel the energy he would feel whenever he was with the Alpha. From what his father told him, all Titan Wing island has their own powerful energy that could be sensed with ease as long as the waterfall was still flowing.

Toothless was shocked to see that the water on the island ran completely dry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shadows of Mildew's caves, two dragons were waiting. They were the same two that Hiccup saw earlier, however, one of them she couldn't see as much. That Night fury was at the very back of the cave with the other Night Fury guarding the one behind him.

"My wings aren't what they used to be." Mildew whined as he landed in front of his cave. "Don't worry you two, I made sure that none of those brats will go near my caves."

"Excellent, we knew we could count on you! Like that info you gave us on the Titan Wing island Stoick mentioned!" The Night Fury guard bowed respectfully. "Master Dagur, it seems like today will be the day you'll ascend to the ranks of Alpha!"

A low rumble was heard in the shadows until it turned into pure maniac laughter, sprouting from the dragon's mouth. "Indeed Savage, it is the day that I, Dagur the Deranged achieved the Titan Wing stage and throw Stoick off his throne. The very things my father couldn't and will never be able to do! AhahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The guard laughed with Dagur weakly until he pounced on him, "Who said you could laugh?"

"I-I'm sorry!" From Savage's vision, he could see how Dagur changed from his previous form. The only difference was that his eyes and the glowing fins on his back were pure red.

"That blasted race won't start until the next three hours. You think you can bloody wait until then? You're impatient like your father." Mildew scoffed.

Dagur leered at him, "My father was brave but he was stupid and a fool. But as for me, I like to invent things in my mind, craft only the sinister of plans. And when I use them, everyone will cower in fear! Alpha Stoick won't know it until it hits him." A devious grin formed on the Titan wing's face. His glowing red fins and dangerous grin showed that in his mind, he already won the battle.

* * *

 **Wow, over 100 follows?! Thank you everyone! Once again, I combined two chapters since there wasn't enough content and stuff happening for 14 itself. The n** **ext chapter will be late by like...two weeks? Maybe even longer, since I'm still too lazy to write out the actual events of the race itself. I've been delaying it for too long (since Feb) and I only did the intro of the chapter lol.**

 **Thunderbird 22-** Flames burst into the air and everything is set on fire! (And your new profile pic looks awesome! *v* )

 **Sun Fury-** Congrats on catching up! Here's more! :D

 **The dragon1010-** Thanks a lot! My lips are sealed on the Bewilderbeast question though ;)

 **The SkrillRider-** Haha, I hope I don't either. I'm sorta glad Stoick came out alright, I've never dealt with a character like him before. And LOL yes you discovered it! That's how most of them will be shipped here!

 **Amari 45-** Haha, wow thanks, I think? XD I completely understand your rant though. There are people I know irl that are just like that. You don't have a bad personality at all! In fact, it's good that you're alerted of these types of people and can easily express your frustrations on their behavior. It does seem like I made him a jerk though but he has a few redeeming qualities, and there's also the fact that he's still mourning for his mate in this universe which is his main struggle. Stoick in this story is more like: he behaves like that for a reason. Rather than: he's a jerk just because he can. Although, it's okay not to like him at this point.

 **Poksie-** Haha LOL! I can just imagine him sassing everyone in the end when he wins XD

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yup! Stoick's words are law so he can't complain at all if Toothless or Astrid wins.

 **Blitz In The Reviews-** Thanks! And it's alright, I appreciate your review no matter what you say! :D

 **Major'slittleshe-devil-** I'm glad you gave this fic a chance! Thanks! :)


	15. Chapter 15

As Toothless returned to the island, he pondered on who would've taken away the power from Titan Wing Island? Not only did he come back without transforming, he couldn't think of another plan to beat his father.

 _"I just use my tail fin more often is all."_ Toothless recalled Hiccup raising her precious tail fin and folding it together. _"it's not that hard, you just have to manipulate it in a way to make it work for you. Like how Zippleback's have to think in unison in order to fly properly."_

He glanced at his own fins, wondering if he could maneuver them same way Hiccup did that one flight before they were caught by those Dragon Hunters. He was going to think even deeper while considering Hiccup's advice until he spotted his father flying around the corner of the island.

Curious, he followed him in the same direction to see that he came across the one place where his father usually goes: His mother's burial spot.

"On that night, I lost your mother right here on this spot." Toothless knew not to interrupt, he didn't know his mother as well as his father so he always gave him the space he needed. He wasn't that surprised that he knew he was behind him since his father has amazing senses. "Val was the strongest Fury I've known, she's the only one who could butt heads with me and actually out fly me."

"She could!?"

"Aye, she was that splendid of a Fury. But instead of her, today you'll fly against me. Just like she did." He shook his head solemnly. "She deserved to live to see you today and see how strong ya are. She shouldn't have died and left us."

"Dad..."

"Son, when you lose your mate it's like losing a part of yourself. That's why it's better to choose a mate strong enough that won't end up like mines did."

"Mom was strong though!"

"I didn't say she wasn't!" He retorted, almost offended that he would see his mate less than the best. "I just don't want you to end up like me son. It's heartbreaking losing the one dragon that can understand you." He then faced Toothless, chest puffed with confidence. "I'll win this race so you can have the life you deserve."

"And that's why I have to win so that I can live the life that **I** can choose." Toothless emphasized.

"I'm trying to do this for yer own good son."

"My own good, and everyone else, right? Aren't you forgetting one dragon?"

His father eyed at him suspiciously, "What on earth do you mean son?"

 _"He doesn't think of Hiccup at all."_ Toothless shook his head, dismissing the conversation entirely. "I'll see you at the track dad." He flew back to where he was supposed to be.

* * *

The time arrived an hour after Toothless and Astrid rested in Gothi's cave. The big race was when all the courageous, competitive and battle ready Night Furies test their speed and go against their fellow comrades. Mulch and Bucket were the announcers this year as they were getting the hoard of dragons revved up for the entrance of all of the racers.

It wasn't just Night Furies though, some dragons from far and wide came to witness the race. It wasn't the case every year since they would only host it when the weather was at it's best. This year drew some attention from the standard dragons from the archipelago. Nadders, Gronckles, and Zipplebacks. They knew the Monstrous Nightmares would somehow force themselves into the race as well so unfortunately they were banned from the island.

"Today's the day! The day of something great! How great is it that the great day...err...Mulch, what is so great about today?" A big and tall Night Fury asked the shorter one.

"Bucket, its the big race." Mulch had a feeling he was going to introduce the whole concept of a race once again.

"Oh! What's a race? Is it fish?" Bucket made a cute expression of curiosity and interest.

"We'll talk about that later Bucket. We have a race to start! Don't we gang?" Mulch yelled to the crowd of dragons and they all started to roar. "Dragons! From here on our island, and those of you from the north, south, east and west, I welcome all of you to the Big Race here on Night Wing Island this year! I am your host Mulch, and this is my brother Bucket. You'll have to put up with his off commentary but he can be smart if this big lug wants to!" Mulch announced as every dragon in the crowd continued to roar loudly. "However, this race will be different than all of the other years. Our one and only Alpha is going to participate! So give him a big welcome!"

Stoick pranced to the center of the area and showed off his large wings he was so proud of. All of the dragons roared in applause.

"His brothers: Skullcrusher and Tornado over by the cliff there won't just be our referee's, they'll also be counting down the time when their Alpha brother will take off! For this year, he's giving the other contestants a ten-minute handicap! Someone is proud of their speed it seems!"

"Our brothers Whip and Lash are referees too! They're over there! Hi!" Bucket waved at his other brothers while were hovering by the ridge near the starting point. They merely grinned and waved back with their tails.

"That's right Bucket! Good job!" Mulch praised him by patting his brother with his wing.

"Speaking of contestants, where are they Mulch?" Bucket asked.

"Aha! Good point! Contestants, come on out!"

From Toothless to Astrid to all of the other young Furies, they all flew down next to the Alpha and formed a line. All of the dragons in the sidelines kept on cheering for each of the Furies that entered. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were the last Furies to fly in and the moment they landed, Mulch raised his wing to halt the clapping.

"For this year's race, our wonderful contestants including our Alpha will be flying twenty laps around this course! Starting from this lovely ravine all across the neighborly caves, over the woods, through the narrow canyon and lastly the great waterfalls and hills before making their way back up to the very spot we stand." There were some gasps and groans. "Ahaha, you'd think that's too much right? Well, we're Night Furies for a reason! Faster than a bolt of lightning itself!"

"I should know! I was hit by it once!" Bucket clapped his paws happily.

"Right, and that didn't end up well. So! We've estimated that around the seventh-tenth lap our Alpha will join in the race giving these guys a warm up before the real challenge swoops in!"

"You guys prepared everything, right?" Toothless whispered to everyone.

"Aw yeah, we did. Leave it to the Nuts!" Tuffnut snickered as he and Ruffnut bumped heads. "We even got Butt and Head to help us."

"Including our Butt and Head siblings, everyone else joined in once we told them." Ruffnut declared proudly.

"Well, Sneaky was been more 'sneaky' that usual. Cami too." Astrid snorted.

"Flystorm and I finished planning at the last moment," Stormfly mentioned.

"Torch and Scaldy helped out too! Those two are the best." Barf nodded his head.

"Lars, Van, Slurg and Deathwing pitched in too." Meatlug raised her wing. "All of my other siblings aren't part of the race this year so they couldn't do much."

"I managed to convince Bonecrusher to be a good distraction but he said only if he feels like it so...I don't know how well that will go." Fishlegs sighed.

"Well Snotlout tried to get his siblings on board but when **I** told them, they jumped in immediately." Hookfang grinned and raised her tail with pride.

"Hey! They like me, they just didn't feel like listening to me that day is all. That's why they went with you!" Snotlout complained.

Hookfang nodded apathetically, "Righhht. So Gustav, Pain, and Fireworm will help with the distracting part if Bonecrusher doesn't do a good job. My wonderful siblings: Gilfang, Newtsbreath, and Fanghook will get into position when you guys give them the signal. Don't mess up Toothless."

"Thanks, I feel your overwhelming confidence rushing through me," Toothless laughed sardonically.

"Guys, let's keep it down before the Alpha hears us," Belch shushed everyone.

"Now is everyone ready to fly? Cause I want to fly but I have to be up here with Mulch so you guys can fly instead! Prepare to be ready as the fly is steady and the uhh what comes after?"

"Countdown Bucket," Mulch encouraged his brother leaving the countdown to him.

"Right! How do I start it? Oh oh, maybe we should start with counting fish!"

"That's right Bucket. now, how many fish did you eat this morning?" Mulch asked coaxingly.

"Four! Oh! I know, I know! 4! 2! 3! 1!"

"And then you say: Go." Mulch held in a chuckle as he raised his wing. Toothless and the others knew that once Mulch flapped that wing, the race will start.

"Okay! GO!"

All of the racers besides Stoick took off from the ground and the dragons on the sidelines roared. Whip and Lash moved further towards the end of the course while Tornado and Skullcrusher remained around the beginning stages of the lap.

"Alright guys, we gotta get to work before the Alpha joins the skies!" Astrid said as she managed to fly next to Toothless. Both were in the lead and ahead of everyone else.

"Astrid and I are going to get as many laps in as possible. Cami, Torch and Flystorm, you're our backups so try to stay close to the two of us. Everyone else here already knows what to do." Toothless reminded everyone.

* * *

After the ninth lap for Astrid and Toothless, everyone was on edge. The race was pretty chill and actually non-competitive for the moment since everyone was working together to beat the Alpha too. Not just for the mate reason, it was more like they all wanted to defeat the Alpha to show their worth.

"Hey, sis! I got seven laps in!"

"That's great Cami! After this lap, we'll separate and regroup when the Alpha soars. He could fly up at any time now." Astrid told her sister.

"Wow, this is the least serious race I've ever flown." The male Fury next to Cami yawned.

"Oh come on Torch. It's not serious since my dad isn't up yet," Toothless shook his head.

"I kinda prefer a chill race to be honest. I don't want to overwork my wings just yet." The third male Fury pitched in.

"You already sound like an old dragon Flystorm. Where's that spunk of yours?" Torch quipped.

"Don't worry, I'll get serious when the Alpha is up. Which shouldn't be too long now? I'm going to check on the others behind." Flystorm started to slow down when they were flying by the starting point again.

Besides Astrid and Toothless, Flystorm, Cami, and Torch were the only Night Furies that could come close to Astrid and Toothless's speed. Flystorm and Cami were more than happy to help, Torch saw it more as a great way to beat everyone.

"The ten-minute mark has been reached!" The group heard Skullcrusher's voice boom. With that tone, Toothless and the others shot a glance at the ground where Stoick stood. His wings flapped in preparation. "GO!" The moment Skullcrusher yelled, Stoick was quick to get himself in the air.

"HE'S UP!" Astrid yelled not just for the current group she was with, she made sure everyone else who were flying nearby could hear her.

"Everyone split up now! Cami, Flystorm get as much in as you can. Torch, let the others know!" Toothless shouted.

"Hey, you're not the boss of me," Torch grunted.

"Now isn't the time Torch! We'll fight later. You're the one who wanted the challenge, remember?" Toothless tone was serious enough for the other Fury to change his mind.

"Fine! I'm going, I'm going!" Torch was going to fly away with his signature move until... "WHOA?!" He was literally thrown back along with the others, even Toothless.

The Alpha sprinted past them with ease. "Was that really the Alpha?! That was so cool!" Cami gasped in wonder.

"Don't just admire him! At this rate, he's going to out-fly us!" Astrid panicked.

"If he knocked us back, he's definitely going to shock all the others." Flystorm grimaced worried about the others.

"Alright guys, let's move out. From now on, we're on our own. We can't afford to waste any more time." This time, everyone agreed with Toothless as they all went their separate ways and flew according to their own pace.

* * *

"Guys! The Alpha is up! I repeat, the Alpha is-Uhppp!" Fishlegs spun when Stoick raced past him with incredible speed and the wind blew him back. "Uhh, how many Alpha's was that?" He got dizzy after being spun around too much.

"You can't get dizzy now Fishlegs! Go and let Bonecrusher know, I'll get Iggy and Horrorcow for you." Meatlug flapped her wings as fast as she could. Fishlegs group was in charge of distributing information of where and when to strike against the Alpha. She past the normal twins on the way. "Did you two see the Alpha?"

"Yep, we did. I know he's fast but not THAT fast! This is impossible!" Barf complained.

"Although saying 'impossible' to Tuffnut and Ruffnut would be an understatement." Belch snorted with a grin.

Up ahead as Stoick was about to hover past the caves, the other pair of twins were ahead.

"Hehehe~ It's all going to plan~" Ruffnut rubbed her paws.

"First round of flying logs, go!" Tuffnut shot a dark green plasma blast as his signal.

Hidden in the caves, Head and Butt pushed down the first set of logs from the highest caves. It fell right towards Stoick. "Wraghh! What the?!" He managed to fly around the falling logs only to come across Ruff and Tuff pulling back a tall tree and flung it at Stoick, swatting him back a mile or so.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut also seemed like they were preparing a plasma blast but instead of their fire, they released a slobber of purple and it splashed on the Alpha's face. "What the-Argh!" From the side, Barf and Belch caught up to them and did the same but they spat up blue and yellow splashes on the Alpha. "Are these mashed berries?!" He was appalled when he took a whiff before diving into the water to wash the stickiness off from his scales.

"Aw, yeah that was fun!" Tuffnut clapped his paws with joy.

"I kinda wanted to eat more of that." Barf sulked.

"Hey, at least the Alpha looked like a rainbow! Now that's something we don't see every day!" Belch chirped happily.

"We should paint him red and orange next! Come on, let's get Head and Butt and wait for the next round." Ruffnut dove down to the woods and her twin followed so that they wouldn't be seen. They were just in time when Whip and Lash flew by the area only to see none of those events occurring.

"These crazy hatchlings." Stoick shook his head.

"I dare you to say that again Alpha!" A confident yet booming voice echoed above the Alpha and he looked up to see...

"Bonecrusher?!"

"Haha! Today is the day that I throw you off of your throne! You may the Alpha but today I will be the Alpha of speed! ONWARD!" Bonecrusher bumped himself against Stoick and he shoved him back, causing the both of them to constantly shove each other throughout the lap.

The stubborn dragons kept up at it until a flurry of colorful plasma blasts came from behind them. They tumbled and flew around to avoid being hit. The two glanced back to see several Night Furies who were the culprit. Bonecrusher was getting agitated as he gave Stoick one large pushed but the Alpha pushed him even further towards the blasts as he escaped through an opened area.

"You blasted fools! I had him where I wanted him!" Bonecrusher complained. Until another blast made him spiral downwards, "Deathwing!" He leered menacingly.

"BLEH!" The Night Fury stuck his tongue at Bonecrusher.

"Let Gustav and Fanghook handle the rest with the others. You wore him down enough brother," Horrorcow said.

"Yeah, you can attack him again when we wear his strength down more. You gotta let the others shine a bit bro," Iggy joined his sister.

"Ugh, I will get him! You'll see!" Despite his sibling's warnings, he flew ahead of them.

"Anddd he's not listening at all. Just like Fishlegs predicted." Lars groaned.

"Just report that Bonecrusher is going solo to Toothless or Astrid." Slurg rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to do it!" Deathwing shook his head.

"I'll go then!" Van sprinted ahead of his siblings and the others.

* * *

As the Alpha entered into his twelfth lap, Toothless and Astrid was on their fifteenth at the moment, with Cami, Flystorm and Torch rightly behind them with their fourteenth lap. Even with all the delays, rough housing and every distraction they've thrown at him so far, it didn't deter the Alpha's path to victory.

"We're not going to let you win Alpha!" Fanghook dropped above the Alpha but he evasively few around her but when he resumed his flight, Gustav was there to throw a plasma blast at him.

"Yeah! Today us youngsters are going to win!" Gustav smirked. "Pain, Fireworm, you're up!"

"Alright alright alright~! WOOOHOOO!" Pain dived down with a shrill to blast a powerful plasma blast at Stoick's face. The Alpha didn't even have time to yelp before Fireworm slammed him down using her tail.

Stoick staggered, shaking the soot off from his muzzle as he flew back up. "Oh for the love of-Why and what is the meaning of all of this!?" Stoick growled frustrated. "Oomph!" He was knocked over to the side and he turned to see Hookfang.

"Duh, cause you're the Alpha? Of course, it isn't fair that you're racing with all of us." Hookfang gave him a dull look from above. She flew back and Stoick wondered why but realized it was another trap when he heard another shrill and a release of another plasma blast. This time though, he managed to dodge it before it hit him.

"Yeah, what she said is what I said to her earlier!" Snotlout who was the source of that blast revealed himself to Stoick with a smug look on his face. Obviously, Hookfang gave Snotlout the 'no I didn't' look. "We are going to wi-in-in! In your FACE!" Snotlout sang deviously and his group flew ahead to make a blockade preventing the Alpha from moving forward.

After they all passed the beginning again, Stoick quickly flew over to his brother and mumbled something quickly.

Stormfly was watching over the referees and the starting point along with Sneaky and Scaldy. They were keeping an eye out to make sure no one would be caught doing all the tricks they've been pulling on the Alpha.

"What did he whisper to Tornado?" Scaldy glanced at the small stop Stoick made before he flew back up again.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Sneaky turned to Stormfly, "What now?"

"We should warn the others. They might try to throw some of us out of the race! They'll listen to the Alpha despite the rules!" Stormfly urged the two to flap their wings harder as they sped ahead.

* * *

Over time, the team that Toothless and Astrid with the help of their friends put together was whittled down. Somehow, Skullcrusher, Tornado, Whip and Lash manage to catch most of the Night Furies during their trickery. Even Ruffnut and Tuffnut were taken out of the race. Stormfly and his group couldn't do anything against them knowing they would be kicked out too.

"Oh no, this is bad," Fishlegs mumbled sheepishly. "There's only a few of us left now!"

"I can't fly any faster than I am now! Newtsbreath, Gilfang, can you two make it up there?" Meatlug asked the two female Furies.

"I-I tried earlier. I only have seven laps in!" Newtsbreath muttered.

"I would if I could. I only got nine laps on my wings. The Alpha is at like what, the sixteenth lap? Just one more and he'll be neck and neck with Toothless and Astrid! We don't stand a chance!" Gilfang groaned.

"Hey, guys!" The four of them turned to see Stormfly, Scaldy and Sneaky fly towards them. "They knocked out Snotlout and Hookfang!" Stormfly informed them all.

"Y-You're joking?!" Newtsbreath uttered with a small cry.

"Afraid not, I saw them being kicked out myself." Sneaky shook his head.

"This isn't fair!" Meatlug cried.

"Who else got dropped out?" Fishlegs asked.

"Along with those two, there's: Lars, Van, Slurg, Deathwing, Gustav, Pain, Fireworm, Fanghook, Ruff, Tuff, Barf, Belch, Bonecrusher, Head and Butt." Scaldy listed out.

"But that's like, almost everyone in the whole race!" Gilfang whined.

"Exactly. There's still Horrorcow and Iggy who'll come up to us in a bit, Camicazi, Torch, Flystorm, Astrid and Toothless are still up ahead." Sneaky reminded them.

"There's also us. We might still have a chance with them but we can try to get in the Alpha's way too." Gilfang suggested.

"We'll get in trouble!" Newtsbreath squeaked.

"And get us disqualified! Toothless and the others need us over there!" Fishlegs retorted.

"Fishlegs, we can only try. We'll only get in the Alpha's way if we really have to and besides," Stormfly peered ahead, "Let's believe in them, alright guys?"

The group had no choice but to nod while they waited for Horrorcow and Iggy to arrive.

* * *

Torch busted out his signature move, at last. He sprayed his fire behind himself so that he could accelerate faster. It was great and he finally made it to the eighteenth lap with Toothless, Astrid and the Alpha. Cami and Flystorm were still on the seventeenth lap.

However, he was tapped by Tornado from behind his tail. "Lass, you're out."

"What?! YOU'RE KIDDING?!" Torch groaned. "This race sucks!"

"They got Torch! And I don't think my brother and the others are going to make it in time!" Flystorm paws shivered anxiously.

"Let's blast through everything!" Cami punched her paws rearing to go.

"Cami, don't be reckless like your-"

"WOOHOO!" Cami took a dive to emit her shrill and prepping her plasma blast.

"Sister..." Toothless groaned.

"Ahem, she's perfect. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do the same." Astrid dived in the same motion to follow her. Cami was swerving past the mountainous caves when she spotted the Alpha up ahead.

"Gotcha!" Cami fired her plasma blast at the empty caves for the debris to break apart and fall towards the Alpha. Stoick gritted his fangs as he had to enact evasive maneuvers once again. One rock almost hit his wing if he didn't pull back so he fired his plasma shots at the falling debris.

When Cami and Astrid entered the fray with Stoick, one of the Alpha's plasma blast hit both Cami and Astrid, knocking them down the forest.

"Cami! Astrid!" Toothless yelled terrified that the two female Furies were thrown back completely and he knew at this rate, neither of them would regain their speed.

"We slowed him down a bit for you Toothless! Go and get him!" Cami yelled back with a confident grin.

"Toothless! You better win or I'll bite your tail off!" Astrid threatened but Toothless knew from her tone that she had full confidence to overtake the Alpha.

"I promise I will!" With that, he manages to catch up with his father. He quickly glanced back, hoping to see Flystorm behind him and he was...a few kilometers away. Toothless knew the poor Fury's wings were tiring on him and could tell from the look in his eyes. Flystorm shook his head, and then punched his paw in the air towards Toothless, putting his faith in him as well.

With a nod of determination, Toothless turned and never looked back.

He and his father hustled with a heavy tension filling the air. They quickly flew over the hills and passed through the crowd of dragons one last time. They were too focused to hear everyone roaring and applauding with their paws. "Alright everyone, the Alpha and Toothless are at their final lap! Astrid and Cami seem to have fallen behind as they're still soaring through the woods! Flystorm has slowed down considerably and the rest that is still in the race just made it to their tenth or eleventh lap!" Mulch updated everyone on the current ranking.

"Let's keep roaring until they make it here! Roar with me, everyone!" Bucket jumped up and down happily.

With all the tricks, traps and distractions, Stoick was wearing down from it all. Even if he's an Alpha and a Titan Wing, there was only so much he could handle. However he was proud of his stamina, so when he saw Toothless reached to his snout, he smirked with pride.

"Nice try son. You're well up on yer way to being a good Alpha. You've got everyone involved, which I didn't expect from ya."

"This race is important to me, as it is to everyone that helped me get this far. I'm going to beat you today dad. Whether you like it or not."

"Depends if you can actually pass me, boy! Do you have the energy and the skills to keep up with me?"

 _"You can still fly well without all the Alpha's perks Toothless. You're an excellent flier in my scales."_

Toothless grinned with a warm sensation bubbling inside him when he recalled Hiccup's words, "I do actually! Someone I'm close to knows that I can fly just as well as you!"

"Hoho? I'd like to hear who that dragon is you mentioned after the race! Give it all you got son!" He challenged and Toothless accepted as they both dashed forward.

It was the final stretch and the two were hinged upon the hills and gliding over to the starting point. They were flying at such a dangerous speed that it was almost impossible to distinguish who was who.

"They're coming! They're here!" Tornado announced and it made all the dragons rise to their paws.

There a sudden gush of strong wind that blew the two of them back. _"No, not now!"_ Toothless yelled in his head when the wind made a small gap between him and his father. When the wind dies down, the Alpha can easily speed through while Toothless wouldn't be able to catch up to him. _"What should I do?! Think, think!"_

 _"The fins on your back can help break through the wind when you fly in odd angles but it really depends on how your body and fins are structured."_ Toothless gasped remembering that said advice from Hiccup. _"Even I can't pull off a few turns since the fins on my back are slightly smaller than yours."_

The idea hit him immediately. He spun himself upside down and adjusted the direction of his back fins according to the current angle of the wind. When the rush of wind stopped momentarily, he flapped his wings and zoomed further out than the Alpha. His fins helped guide him the way along with the wind was blowing. He allowed nature to work with his wings and fins.

The crowd of dragons shouted in pure amazement, Night Furies and other dragons alike. "This is the very first time we've seen the Alpha's son fly pass him! Will Toothless make it to the finish?! He's almost there! Roar even louder!" Mulch echoed to everyone as they did as he said.

"And the winner is...!" Bucket declared as everyone kept their eyes on the finishing point Fishlegs and Meatlug set up earlier.

Toothless was so close to the finish line. He tuned out from everything: The screaming crowd, his father, the entire area and kept his eyes straight to the marked ground ahead of him.

He was so focused that he was completely unaware of a bright red plasma blast aimed right at him.

"TOOTHLESS!" Toothless barely crossed the finish line but the sounds in the background were muffled. He felt his father's wings wrapped his body and Stoick plummeted down to the ground. His body skid to the ground, making a large ditch as they crashed.

Toothless shook his head to reorient himself, "Dad?" He nudged his head, "Dad what happened? You can move-"

"AHHHHHHH!"

The crowd screaming in horror made Toothless spring to his paws immediately to see blood seeping out from his father's flesh. Stoick was panting heavily as the wound seemed deep. "DAD!" Toothless exclaimed in shock and extreme worry.

"Gothi, Phlegma, Sven! Get to the Alpha!" Skullcrusher shouted as the three were about to fly over to Stoick and Toothless. However before they could, there was a stranger snickering in the air, echoing throughout the place. Everyone continued to swerve their heads until it grew louder and louder...

"AhahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What the?" Toothless gasped as he saw an unfamiliar Night Fury land in front of them. His fins were glowing a bright red which was similar to how his father's glowed a bright green. There was a scar under his muzzle, similar to Hiccup's and knew immediately that he was an outcast. "A Titan Wing? Here?" Toothless thought it was impossible, unless... _"He must be the one who took the power out of that Titan Wing Island!"_ He realized, even though he had no proof, he knew in his gut that was the truth. "Who are you!?" He demanded.

"Don't you recognize me? **Uncle**? **Cousin**? It's your beloved nephew Alpha Stoick, Dagur the Deranged! You may know my father Alvin but that's not why I'm here. I just wanted to see this wonderful race you guys fly ever single year without INVITING US OUTLAWS! So as a token of our appreciation, we brought you all a gift. Look up! If you dare~"

Every dragon in the sidelines all raised their reads only to see a flurry of Gronckles flying above them. "Gobber, what are those things?" Grump glanced up to the sky just like the others to see a couple of Gronckles holding a giant root between their claws.

Gobber's eyes widened and yelled as loud as he could, "DRAGON ROOT!"

"GET DOWN!" Stoick strained his voice, he recognized the root just as much as Gobber did but he was in no position to move.

The root began dropping onto the island one by one and chaos ensued.

* * *

 **Do you guys see why I was lazy to do this chapter and needed nearly 2 weeks to type and edit this thing? I had to get into my old way of doing chapters to get this done. If there's a big race, it's better to involve all sorts of characters and get them involved too. Having the main cast is good and all but I would find it odd if it was only them and no one else in the race wanted to help, since everyone gets along with their siblings and each other (since none of the can't keep a secret and it would be a strange plot hole to me XD) You guys don't have to remember all of them though, since I introduced quite a number of characters in this chapter but that's only because I wanted it to feel like there's more than just the main cast and make the group livelier. I'm going to put up a list of hatchling siblings and stuff eventually. Do you guys mind if I post it after this chapter in a few days or so? Or would you prefer when the arc is over? It's going to be its own chapter regardless so no one will be like Who's sibling is who? Poor Toothless doesn't have any siblings tho D:**

 **Dimensional Phaser-** That's great to hear! :D

 **ArcheressxX-** Aww, thank you very much! Here's another chapter!

 **Thunderbird 22-** LOL yeah, let's see if what you predicted ended up being correct ;D

 **Sun Fury-** When I used to read a fic that uploaded weekly, at some point they could only update monthly and then at random. After a while, it made me impatient for chapters too. So I get where you're coming from XD

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** Yup, that's definitely something big to worry about! The whole combining chapters is more of an excuse to bring Dagur out quicker ahaha.

 **Guest-** HE CAN DO THIS!

 **LlamaQueen666-** First cliffhanger! Woohoo! BD

 **Zyenna-** Here's the update! Now you see what happened ;)

 **Madiline Magnolia-** It's here! Right here! :D

 **Kuchey18-** Here you go!

 **Blitz In The Reviews-** Just like me! I tend to do the same thing as well. There was this one author long ago who used to reply to reviewers in this same way, and I would always scroll down to read their reply first before reading the actual chapter XD

 **The SkrillRider-** Yay! I'm glad I snuck him in the story now!


	16. Chapter 16

The dragon root fell and everything became chaotic.

Due to the reaction of the root inflaming everyone's snouts, they all turned violent and started attacking each other. While Dagur was still laughing at the turn of the tide, Stoick was willing to struggle with his wound to go against him. However, Toothless swooped him up from underneath and flew him to safety before either of them caught a whiff of the root.

"Son! Let me go!" Toothless place him down at a fair distance away from the dragon root and the commotion.

"I won't! You're just going to go out and fight him, and you can't in your condition!"

"I've been through way worse son." As if to disprove that point, he heaved out a heavy cough of blood.

"Dad! Just stay here! You're well hidden here and I'll try to get Gothi to you! Don't do anything reckless!" Toothless warned him as he flew back to the scene, planning to do something reckless anyway.

Dagur was hovering above the land so he wouldn't be susceptible to the root himself. He was still laughing at everything happening below him. "Look at all the chaos, it's brilliant!"

"Dagur! What are you doing?!" Toothless roared at him.

Dagur merely scoffed at the Alpha's son. "Hmpf, as if I have time to deal with you. I'm after your Alpha. Now give him up!"

"No way! You have to go up against me first!"

"Ahhh, dear cousin, there's no way I want to deal with you. You don't even have the power of a Titan Wing, why on earth would I waste my time against you? You're not a threat to me."

"Then why are you doing all of this?!"

"I should be the new Alpha! But before I have everyone fall before my paws, I must assert fear. Absolute fear and rage and anger! I'll let all of you suffer for what you did to us outcasts before getting what I rightfully deserve!"

Toothless had a feeling that wasn't the only reason but he couldn't just let him continue. "There's no way we're going to let that happen!"

Dagur grinned. "Oh really? Well, I have a better idea suited just for you and your friends."

"What do you mean-" Toothless was cut off when Dagur roared loudly. He covered his ears and glance up only to see a swarm of Deadly Nadders and Monstrous Nightmares descending onto the island to join the fray. "YOU!"

"Oh! There's much more than that dear cousin! Prepare for-" SLAM! A purple plasma blast was aimed at him and he shook it off. "What the?!"

"Get away from him!" Astrid yelled and most of Toothless's other friends were right behind her.

"Astrid!"

"Don't forget about me Toothless!" Snotlout yelled.

Toothless rolled his eyes. "Fishlegs!"

"Yahoo!" Fishlegs cheered with Meatlug beside him.

"I hate you all," Snotlout leered at them knowing Toothless ignored him on purpose.

"He's just kidding with you Snot," Hookfang shook her head.

"Hey dude, this is OUR island! You haven't been licked by us. Therefore, we consider thee an intruder!" Tuffnut declared.

"Yeah, get outta our island you Titan Wing with muscles!" Ruffnut stuck out her tongue.

"Whoa, he is a Titan wing! He's glowing red!" Belch gaped.

"That's so cool!" Barf complimented.

"Ahem, are all of you done with your reactions now?! I don't have time for you chumps!" Dagur gritted his fangs in anger when he roared once again. This time, a group of Night Furies came from behind Dagur, but Toothless and his friends didn't recognize them in the slightest.

"Guys! We got away, what's-Oh man, who are they?!" Cami along with a few other of the contestants flew up to see the new group of Night Furies that were behind Dagur. The only way they knew those Furies weren't one of them were due to the scars on their muzzle's.

"Get them!" Savage roared as Dagur's Night Furies dived towards them with a shrill.

"Everyone, fly away now!" Toothless yelled and everyone split into groups while Dagur's Furies chased after them in the air.

"They're too fast, and we're too tired Toothless!" Stormfly told the others. "What are we going to do?!"

"Everyone, just keep it up for a bit longer!" Astrid told Stormfly.

"Easier said than done! Even I don't want to be in the air right now!" Hookfang complained.

Dagur's Furies fired their plasma blasts and every tried as best as they could to avoid them. They spun around until Snotlout nearly got hit and bumped into Barf, making them tumble to the ground. "Snot!" Hookfang flew down and Ruffnut followed to help the two dragons off the ground.

"Oh great!" Ruffnut fired her own plasma blast to deflect all the incoming ones.

Fishlegs and Meatlug searched around while the other helped Ruffnut. "Guys over there! In that cave!" Meatlug cried.

"Everyone, let's get a move on!" Fishlegs called out to them and once they saw the cave and Snotlout and Barf were up again, they all head towards it.

Once they were in the dark cave Astrid noticed something immediately. "Where's the exit?!"

"GUYS!" Snotlout shouted and they all turned to the entrance of the cave. None of Dagur's Furies followed them inside but what they also saw made them freeze were they stood.

"That's a Death Song!" Toothless recognized the dragon immediately and it shot out its amber fire towards the entrance of the cave, sealing everyone inside. Despite the opaque nature of the amber, they could still see the Death Song and Dagur's Furies taking off once they knew their job was done.

"We're trapped!" Astrid banged her head against the amber.

"Oh no no no no! I hate being in the dark!" Fishlegs whimpered.

Tuffnut gasped. "WE HAVE BEEN BLESSED BY THEIR ORANGE GOOP! HUZZAH!" Tuffnut licked the 'orange goop'. "Bleh, it tastes gross."

"What good is it celebrating now when that same goop trapped us in here?" Barf knocked his head against the amber to no avail.

"And we can't even eat it! This is TERRIBLE!" Belch groaned.

"This isn't good, I gotta get back out there. Dad is hurt! And the others are still being chased by those other Night Fury Outlaws!" Toothless started scratching the surface of the amber but his attempts went in vain.

"Does anyone know how to break this?" Fishlegs asked.

Everyone either grumbled a no but Toothless slapped his paw on his face, regretting not listening to the rest of Gobber's tale while he was still with Hiccup. "Oh no..." He then mumbled to himself quietly so the others couldn't hear. "What about Hiccup?"

* * *

From roars, cheering and shouting turned into screams of fear and anger. Hiccup could hear most of the race but she knew something was wrong when there was a different pitch to those noises. She flew out of the cove to hear more but instead she saw various dragons above their lands. The Gronckles specifically held dragon root in their paws and were dropping them down.

"What the?" Hiccup asked herself as if she was seeing things incorrectly. She watched another Gronckle threw the dragon root to the ground. "That's definitely dragon root but how are those Gronckles not affected? Unless...it just like that time we escaped from those dragon hunters..."

Figuring it was a good enough reason to check the scene, she flew up to the edge of the mountain where she could get a closer look. Once she landed, she felt something else. "The Alpha's threshold...it isn't here." She knew that Stoick is definitely on the other side and would know that she was sitting right where she was. Unlike the other time when she was safe crossing over, she felt a sense of dread knowing that something had happened to Stoick.

She peered ahead and saw some Night Furies attacking each other, rolling around on the ground violently which reminded Hiccup of how she reacted when that arrow hit her. "But this looks way worse than what I was hit with. Who would do this, and why? There can't be any human's around here."

Hiccup hesitated to put her paw forward when Stoick's prior punishment rung in her mind. She shook it away and was ready to accept her fate until a yellow plasma blast was shot up above her. "Huh?!" Hiccup gaped at the yellow blast she's never seen before. When she glanced at the source of that blast below, her eyes widen. "Gothi?!" Was the last dragon Hiccup would think of, but the old Night Fury was there, pounding her paw on the ground encouraging her to come over. "What's going on?"

When Hiccup sat in front of her, she scratched the dirt in a rapid frenzy. "Alpha was attacked by Titan Winged Night Fury?! Umm...He's not dead but badly injured? I can't get near him with everyone fighting to death. Toothless and his friends are fighting Outlaw Night Furies but they might be in trouble too." Hiccup translated as fast as she could out loud. "Titan wing is Dagur the deranged," She couldn't continue since she and Gothi both heard a sound behind them. Hiccup stood in front of Gothi, rearing to attack if she had to.

Thankfully she didn't have to attack since the one that was rustling in the bushes was Gobber. He slid to the ground exhausted. "Boy has this gotten weird! Hiccup, you gotta get outta here! They even got Grump, and the root made him active for once in his life!"

"Gobber, who is Dagur the deranged? Gothi told me most of what's going on but why is this happening?" Hiccup asked.

"I knew his father was bad news but who would've thought his hatchling would be worse!" Gobber complained as he got up. "He's the son of Alvin. He and Mildew were tight on conquering other Furies back in the day, but everyone preferred to keep to themselves and Stoick was the more appropriate choice to be the new Alpha once the old one rose above the stars." He twisted his lip as if thinking if he should continue or not, but Gothi's nod prompted him to proceed.

"You know the side you live on now, the Outcast side is where Stoick originally banished him and a few others. Except Mildew, since he would always have some alibi of sorts. Anyways, they didn't like it there and they all left with resentment and anger against Stoick."

"How couldn't they like it there?" Hiccup couldn't imagine anyone hating where she resided. Sure things were rough for her as a hatchling, but it the home that she cherished more than anything.

"They didn't take the time to learn and love it like you did. All they could think about is how to get back at Stoick. With those Scauldrons out there and fish really being our main diet, they got fed up since they couldn't get through Stoick's threshold."

"And I only got in cause I'm lucky for some reason," She rolled her eyes.

"Well your luck might run out. Gothi can't get near Stoick to help him with the wounds, the root is driving everyone mad, and with all those other dragons under Dagur's control, we can't do a thing about it!"

Hiccup hummed in thought as she observed the other dragons pursuing each other and dropping more dragon root. "Maybe we don't have to be near them, we just have to ask them to take the root away." She smirked with an idea in mind.

"What idea latched on your head lass? Cause old Gobber's here to help." He slammed his tail on the ground to form the alliance. Gothi does the same with her tail and nods willing to help in whatever way she can.

* * *

A Gronckle was happily flying above ground with a dragon root between their paws and legs until they caught a whiff in the air. A familiar, alluring scent that they would want to be around all day long. "Hey, do you guys smell that?"

The Gronckle flew over to their group of friends who were also carrying dragon root. "Yeah, it smells like heaven."

"If I could eat it, I will!" The purple Gronckle spoke.

"Then why not grab some?" The five Gronckles swerved themselves only to see Hiccup. On the end of her curled tail was a fresh patch of dragon nip. It was wrapped in a medium size leaf so that her scales wouldn't come in contact with the nip.

"GIMME!"

"I WANT THAT!"

"Hey, are you part of Dagur's new Night Fury army?" The purple one asked.

"Huh?" Hiccup blinked.

"That nick on your muzzle. You're an Outcast too right?" He pointed at her.

Hiccup's eyes widened and then smirked, realizing how she can use this to her advantage. "Yup," She held the nip away from them. "That's why I'm here to give these to you Gronckles as a award for all of your hard work, but only on one condition..." More ideas flooded to Hiccup's head as she added. "Actually scratch that, I won't just give these small strands here, I'll tell you where an entire field of it is!"

"Are you serious?!"

"You have to tell us!"

"Well," Hiccup started off slyly. "If you guys and all the Gronckles here can remove every single dragon root that's on the island, then this grass of heaven can be yours. There's no need for the root to be on the island anymore since Dagur got most of what he wanted done. The field is right over by that mountain if you do this for me."

"DONE! We'll return these!" The five of them simultaneously flew over to the rest of their kind. Hiccup could see the Gronckles being easily convinced. One by one, the dragon root were being removed and taken off from the island. She knew they would be back for their reward...if they remembered.

"If the Gronckles are immune to dragon root, then we just need to offer them our dragon nip." She sent a tiny blast to the dragon nip she was carrying and set them a flame. As long as the nip wasn't close to her face, she was able to withstand the temptation for a little bit. If that didn't work, Hiccup knew she would fall to the ground and rub it all over herself. "Night Furies don't have the power to mind control others so thankfully they still have their free will. And I never thought that this scar would actually help me. Right Gobber?"

She knew the older Fury was behind her and he let out a roaring laughter. "You're absolutely right Hiccup! I did that trick with a few of them Gronckles too, and it worked like you said! Good thing you do have that scar though, better thank Stoick when he's in a good mood. Gothi's is heading over to him right now that a path is slowly clearing."

"But we still have problems with the rest of Dagur's army," Hiccup winced worriedly, thinking what would the outcome be. She saw her kind below being freed from the menace of the root but the other dragons were surrounding them and prevented them from moving forward. They just kept roaring at each other. Eventually, a group of Nadders got near the Alpha and Gothi. They both could tell they were a part of Dagur's flock from their scents.

"Got anymore of those bright ideas Hiccup? We could really need them!" Gobber exclaimed in a panic.

"We need to get in there!" Hiccup and Gobber flew down and both roared at the Nadder that was about to attack Gothi and Stoick.

A few of the Nadder's prepared the spikes on their tails, ready to launch them. "Why are you doing this?" Hiccup yelled, halting their assault.

"Because Dagur is our leader! He saved us from a terrible death!" A blue Nadder squawked.

"Have you ever stopped to consider that he's using you guys? We're not meant to fight each other!"

"If we don't kill off that Alpha of yours then he won't praise us! Now move dragoness!"

"I will **not** move!" Hiccup stood her ground as fiercely as she could. Her eyes quickly scanned the surroundings for anything she could use to her advantage.

"I won't move either, now get outta here ya spiky dragon!" Gobber stood beside her readying his plasma blast.

Gothi glanced at the herbs she gathered and glanced over at the Nadders. She flapped her wings to blow the stack of herbs in-between the Nadders and them.

"What the? Gothi what are you-" Shocked at the plant that flew over his head, Gobber paused his fire blast.

However, Gothi's ingenious idea made Hiccup's eyes light up when she spotted a familiar brown smelly plant. "That's it! Gobber stand back!" She jumped back herself before firing her own plasma blast at the plants, and it exploded. Dust clouds formed in the air as the Nadders recoiled at the sudden blast.

"What was that?!"

"I can't see!"

"That smells terrible!"

"Quickly, we have to move him!" Hiccup hushed to Gobber as she and him went under Stoick's wings. It wasn't just them though, a few Night Furies that were close to them went to help them as they quickly flew Stoick over to a safer place.

"This is awful! The poor Alpha!" Phlegma cried.

"It's a total disaster! There's still some affected by the dragon root out there, even if those plants are disappearing!" Sven warbled.

"Grab some fire fern, purple Oleander and Bitterweed and mix it with some fresh water, it'll help mitigate the affects from the dragon root. There's some on my side, you two should hurry!" Hiccup quickly said and Gothi nodded with her.

Phelgma gasped. "Child, you know so much! Where have you been all my life? I swear no one I know your age is interested in trivial stuff like that."

Sven gaped once he took a look at Hiccup, "Another Outcast?!"

"Don't worry, I'm not with Dagur. I'm from the other side." Hiccup quickly reassured him.

"This is Hiccup! This lass is like my own younger wings and scales. You got nothing to worry about Sven." Gobber told the other Fury.

"You sure Gobber?"

"I haven't been more sure since the day I lost my limbs. Now, we all better hurry up. What we really need is to get Stoick healed."

Sven took one last glance at Hiccup before nodding. "You're both right. Well, we better get to it quickly! I'm getting our brothers to help," Sven quickly flew away knowing how urgent they needed those herbs.

"There are other medicinal herbs around my side but I know Gothi should have a few stored up, right?" Hiccup faced the elder and once again she nodded.

"I'll get those ones mother stored, then I'll head over with Sven. We'll talk later child!" Phlegma followed her brother out of the caves. Gothi gave Hiccup an understanding look before flying away as well.

One of the other Night Furies that came to Gobber and Hiccup's aid was Spitelout. Once they set Stoick aside, the rest of the Night Furies scattered to search for more herbs along with Sven, Phelgma and Gothi. "Gobber, there are too many of those Nadders and Nightmares out there. Somehow, most of those Gronckles left but..."

"You might have to thank Hiccup here for that! I only helped a wee bit," Gobber gloated with pride.

"What are you doing here little misfortune?" Spitelout spat.

"Well even though this isn't my half of the island, I still want to help out," Hiccup voiced. "Those Nadders won't be convinced that easily and I don't think dragon nip will sway them either."

"We just have to kill em!" Spitelout roared.

"And make even more enemies for our island Spitelout? I don't think Stoick would do that." Gobber reminded him.

"Gobber is right, they're just working for Dagur but that doesn't mean they'll fully obey him like the Gronckles-" Hiccup gasped. "How many chickens are on this side?"

"Chickens?!" Spitelout wondering what absurd thought came to Hiccup's mind.

"Haven't ya heard Spitelout? Nadders love chicken!" Gobber chirped.

"If we can't sway them, we'll negotiate with them instead with our food supply. Chickens can't be found on every island so if we exchange the chickens on this island with them, they'll stop attacking. We can even give some of the fish if you have to." Hiccup suggested. She had no idea if it'll work but it was the best thing she could come up with.

"Yer kidding?! You want to give those dragons OUR food supply?!"

"If it helps saves lives, then yes." As a dragon that wasn't privileged to eat fish everyday like them she could understand why Spitelout was infuriated by the suggestion. Only Outcasts survive in those conditions.

"Then what about after they leave with all of our food?! What then?"

"I know that the Alpha normally hunts out of the island occasionally for food, everyone else can easily do the same can't they? We can even negotiate with some of the nest the Alpha's affiliated with to lend us a hand. We can even propose a temporary truce with the Scauldrons if we have to."

"The lass has a point. I'll convince the Nadders." Mulch who was listening in on the conversation walked up to the three. "We have plenty of chickens to spare on our side since we usually don't eat em, and if we have to give our fish, we'll split in half."

"Ugh, fine!" Spitelout grumbled displeased.

"Uh guys?" Bucket came in from behind Mulch. "What about those Monstrous Nightmares and those other Night Furies?"

"We'll try negotiating with the Nightmares too." Mulch could only shrug unsure if that would even work.

"If not, send them over to where the dragon nip is. They would've gotten word from the Gronckles that it's true," Hiccup suggested. "If they still won't listen, try provoking them and make them fly far away from the island. Since they're usually too proud to listen to reason."

"You got that right Hiccup!" Gobber cheered.

"We'll call over Whip, Lash and the others to help us out too!" Bucket clapped his paws.

"And we can kill those Outcasts Night Furies in the end!" Spitelout huffed.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hiccup wasn't for violence at all.

"We don't even know where they are dad," Gustav trampled over to his father.

"That coward. Gustav, which direction did they go?" Spitelout demanded.

"Somewhere out west? Toothless and the others went after them but they haven't come back yet," Gustav sounded worried. "I hid with Fanghook when we realized what was going on. They split up everyone that was in the race. But most of us were tired and I saw a Death Song flying by! Fanghook is still hiding where I was at earlier, but I had to let everyone know."

"Then I'll go and kill those Night Furies and that Death Song!" Spitelout roared.

"Wait! Maybe instead of killing them, why not just coerce them? We don't know what Dagur is really up to and he could be capable of more than he's doing now. So we should capture the other Night Furies that are working with him," Hiccup interjected.

"And clobber them to reveal all their secrets! I like it!" Gobber slapped his wing at Hiccup's back.

"I didn't saying anything about clobbering them!" Hiccup winced at the thought.

"Let me clobber them! I Spitelout, shall be the only one that'll go after them!"

"Make sure not to kill em! Oh Gustav, go with this thick headed Fury." Mulch turned to the boy.

"Yes sir!" Gustav nodded.

"And for the Death Song..." Hiccup held her paw to her muzzle. "Is anyone here good with music?"

"Oh! Grump is good! When he's not being a lazy lug. He was in a singing group with some Terrible Terrors in the old days. They were the best group of their time!" Gobber stretched his wings elatedly.

"Death Song's like music so Grump should be able to handle him, right?"

"I saw him fall asleep the moment the root was taken away," Bucket mentioned.

"Tell him I'll give him an arctic char in exchange for the help. He loves that stuff," Gobber snickered.

"He needs more help if he needs to sing away the Death should be other Night furies that can help but there are some that are probably injured from the effects of the dragon root. Those two that left with Gothi probably need more help from the amount of Night Furies that's around here. We also need to get the hatchlings to safety if there really is a Death Song around and have someone watch over them." Hiccup recalled from her flight, seeing the Night Furies with wounds from attacking each other and from the other dragons.

"I'll help em'!" Bucket raised his wing to volunteer. "I know where the hatchlings are hiding too!"

"We'll handle the other dragons and I'll take care of Stoick here with Gothi. Hiccup, you should go find Toothless and his friends," Gobber urged.

"But-"

"You should listen to Gobber young one." Two other Night Furies entered in the cave. One with a wide from and one with a normal frame, similar to Stoick. Hiccup could tell that they were probably born in the same hatch group.

"Skullcrusher! Tornado!" Spitelout gawked.

"We've been listening to your suggestions to the others, young Fury." Skullcrusher spoke to Hiccup. "The other ones your age must be in great danger. I know the relationship and the rift between our sides hasn't been great for you but we need your help more than ever if you know how to purge that Dagur menace. I approve of your methods."

"Agreed! Go and get the young ones. We and Gobber will try to convince this stubborn brother of ours of your situation," Tornado offered. "Let's forget the whole outcast thing for a bit, I'll convince Stoick to turn a blind eye if you're helping us out. Besides, I wouldn't have thought of half of the stuff you just said!"

"T-Thank you!" Hiccup was nervous at first around the two, but she felt no hostility towards her at all. She ended up relaxing a bit.

"Now go on, we'll be fine. We wouldn't have thought up of any of this stuff without ya. Thank ya lass." Gobber nuzzled Hiccup's forehead quickly before lifting his wing.

"Go on everyone! Let's get our island back!" Skullcrusher cheered.

"Yeah!" They all roared before exiting out of the small cave.

"Now, go and get Toothy will ya?" Gobber winked.

"I will!" Hiccup grinned.

* * *

"That Night Fury." Dagur watched Hiccup and the group go their separate ways. He was perched above a cliff and easily camouflaged himself with the large rocks. "Interesting..."

"Alpha! We've trapped most of those Night Furies in the caves!" Four Night Furies returned to Dagur.

"And they can't get out?" Dagur asked.

"With the added Death Song amber and no other exits, it would be impossible for them!"

"Finally you guys do something right! But I've got everything else under control. You four should gather the others and head back. Let the other non Furies handle the rest from here. With the Alpha this weak, I can strike him down at any time and use his dragons against him, but I think there's one more Fury I need to keep my eye on."

"But Alpha-"

"Boys boys boys, don't you realize that Stoick's Night Furies are planning to capture and trap you somehow?! What if because of your stupidity, that our plans leak while you're at their mercy? Now...What did I just SAY?!"

"YES ALPHA!" Three out of the four Furies flew out but one stayed back.

"But what will you do Alpha? It sounds like you're staying here." Savage remained with him

"Me? Ohohoho little old me? I, have a doe to catch~" With a smirk on his face his eyes shifted to Hiccup who was flying to the direction where Toothless and his friends went last.

* * *

 **Sorry this is late. I was bedridden for a while, I felt terrible TDT I'm slowly getting better but updates will be a bit sporadic for a while until I have more energy to do things.  
**

 **Dimensional Phaser-** Thanks! It took a bit to think up of some that stuff XD

 **Zyenna-** And Hiccup arrives to save the day!

 **Isolde Of The Night-** Here's more!

 **The SkrillRider-** Yup! At least by name. And thanks! It took a while to think up some of those tricks but it was fun to type!

 **Madiline Magnolia-** Thanks! I'm glad you like the update! :D

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** We'll see if that win counts after this Dagur incident! Oh, he was pretty frustrated with the other competitors, but he was looking forward to the showdown between him and his son. I should've emphasized that more. Nice catch! ;D

 **CartoonPonyDrawing-** Here's the new chapter then!

 **Lauralkelley99-** Daww, thank you! I try my best to write this well! :D

 **Sun Fury-** Here it is!


	17. Chapter 17

I guess I didn't emphasize it that well in my last author's note **: I'm not well so I had to constantly go to the doctor for these past couple of weeks. So updates "will" be slow and updates won't be weekly for a while until I get better. And since I'm tired most of the time, I haven't been able to type and edit much especially since it's summer and the hot weather gets to me easily. Sorry guys. DX  
**

* * *

"Okay guys, ready? On three! One, two THREE!"

Astrid counted up to three aloud and everyone in the cave released their flames onto the amber blocking the entrance. However, they had no luck since the block of amber refused to break open.

"Let's try slamming into it! If flames won't work, maybe sheer force will!" Toothless suggested.

"It's better than eating it. LET'S DO THIS! AHHHHHH!" Tuffnut charged straight at the amber only for his head to get knocked and throwing himself to the ground. "Okay, charging...no...go..ugh." His head spun dizzily.

Toothless and the rest also tried one by one but it still wouldn't budge. "Okay guys new plan: We should find a weak point in this somewhere." Fishlegs rubbed his paw on the amber and knocked it lightly a couple of times. "If we focus on a certain point maybe we can make it break if we put a lot of pressure on it."

"True, but we've tried everything else on this thing so far! What makes you think that would work?" Ruffnut complained.

"I-I dunno. It's better than sitting her and doing nothing while we're running out of air!" Fishlegs flapped his wings anxiously.

Hookfang shouted: "Ugh, IF ONLY I WERE A NIGHTMARE THIS WOULD BE BETTER AND I CAN BUST US OUTTA HERE!"

"Pfft yeah right. If you were, then you would set me on fire every single time!" Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Damn straight," Hookfang stuck out her tongue.

"How about we try not to do too much? I'm starting to get a bit tired myself," Meatlug admitted.

"Yeah, let's take a break!" Barf plopped himself on the ground exhausted.

"I vote for a break and a vacation. Forever." Belch also plopped down next to her brother.

"We're all gonna die aren't we?" Tuffnut raised his head slowly. "Help me! I think I can see the light," He sounded drunk.

"Quit scaring me!" Ruffnut slapped her paw on his to wake up.

"Not if we can help it! We just need to break this thing somehow." Stormfly scratches the amber barricade.

"Or someone from the outside can get us out. I hope someone finds us." Toothless looked out through the opaque amber.

"Yeah, if someone were to fly around here with all of this chaos going on. I hope everyone is okay." Astrid sighed.

"Same here Astrid," Toothless lowered his ear plates in worry.

* * *

"Toothless!" Hiccup called. "Toothless!" She continued to flying above the canyon to survey the area. She tried to catch his scent but couldn't find any leads. "Where is his scent...maybe he and his friends got trapped somewhere?" She began to dive down to the canyon until a plasma blast came from behind. Instinctively, she did a downward spiral to evade it.

"Well hello little doe!"

From the similar built to Stoick and the red glow of his fins, Hiccup knew who he was immediately. "You're Dagur!"

"Correct~! I don't know what you were telling those other boar heads but I'm going to take you down along with that pathetic Toothless!"

"He's not pathetic! In fact, he would be a way better Alpha than you!" Hiccup barked, clearly infuriated that he insulted Toothless.

"As if!" He blasted another fire blast which Hiccup quickly evaded. "You're an Outcast on this island aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" She readjusted her wings to regain her stability in the air.

Dagur smirked. "Then why go through the trouble of helping these boar heads? Surely you'll do well if you join my pack instead! You'll be shunned no longer and have proper fish to eat!"

"Yeah, you offer paradise but what's the point? All of your dragons out there are serving you only because you're forcing them to!"

"That's where you're wrong little doe! Everyone that's a part of my army chose to follow me since they all want to become strong!"

"Right, you just said 'army' you don't care about any of their lives, it all about whether you get the things you want for yourself rather than your whole pack!"

Dagur sniggered and laughed. "Hahaha, when last did I converse with someone that has actual intelligence! And you're just a doe!"

"I'm Hiccup, not 'doe' for starters," Hiccup scoffed.

"Well then 'Hiccup', I'll give you a chance to be a part of my pack. You'd make a good commander under me."

"No way, I'm not stooping low to work under you," She rejected immediately.

"Why must you fight my generous offer? It'd be perfect for you! These stupid Night Furies aren't worth saving. Why try?"

"All dragons are worth saving. I may reside on the other side but that shouldn't make me have a grudge against them. Despite everything, they saved me when I was a hatching. Sure they don't appreciate me but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and watch our entire island being taken over by someone like you, You're the type that terrorizes everyone and use others for your own selfish gain. At least our Alpha watches over the other Night Furies!"

"So say the doe, but I bet he doesn't give a Terror's hind about you!"

"Sure he doesn't but he doesn't have to when there are so many Night Furies! I..." She paused. "Already have a few who care about me, and that's more than enough!"

"Eventually when I kill the Alpha, all of you will come under my command. It's inevitable! I am a genius after all." He recoiled immediately when he felt a plasma blast hit his face. He shook his head to get rid of the residue before glancing at Hiccup once more.

"Beat that 'genius'," Hiccup quipped with a smug on her face.

Dagur immediately took that as a challenge and he angrily began chasing Hiccup down. She quickly swerved down into the canyon to get away from him but the odds seemed to be against her.

Hiccup was doing her best to fly as fast as she could. With Dagur's larger muscles and wingspan, he was able to catch up to the point where he almost reached her tail fin. Hiccup ducked while sending out a blast towards the rocks, making them collapse towards them. Hiccup flew underneath the falling stones hoping it would slow Dagur down a little but he merely headbutted them and broke through them like it was nothing. "Great! He's stubborn and strong like our Alpha too!"

There was an intersection and Hiccup was going to fly to the right until Dagur shot a plasma blast at the rocks to clog the entrance. She speedily swerved herself to the left instead before the rocks could hit her.

 _"Think! Why is this Alpha here now? He said he saw me talk to the other Night Furies..."_ Hiccup gritted her gums when the Alpha caught up and was neck to neck with her. "What _if he's trying to get me away from Toothless and the others? It only makes sense, that's why I'm getting no where! Okay, so he was chasing me this way but he refused to go anywhere near the right side of those hills..."_ Hiccup studied what was ahead and saw a small cave to the left.

"Hahahaha! You're fun and feisty aren't you?" Dagur taunted. Hiccup scowled blasted his face and dove straight into that cave. Dagur shook off the soot that remained on his face and smirked. "Shy too eh? I like that!" He followed her into the cave. "But you're too predictable!"

Dagur easily flew in and made it to the exit of the cave, however Hiccup was no where in sight. "What?!" He looked around. "Is it a surprise attack? Or she went back?" Dagur flew back through the cave and out but there was still no sign of Hiccup. "She outsmarted me...SHE OUTSMARTED ME! HAHAHA! I can't believe the skies! No one has ever outsmarted me! I will find you little doe. You can count on it!" Dagur decided to fly out of the canyon.

Hiccup opened her wings to uncover herself. She hid herself within the darkness of the cave and sighed relieved that Dagur stopped chasing her. "Well, that could've been a lot worse." She trudged out of the cave once she knew it was safe. "I better go before he catches my scent still lingering here." She figured he was running on adrenaline thus missing out the opportunity to spot her in the cave. She took off towards the opposite direction.

* * *

Stoick grunted as he woken up in pain. The left side of his torso was covered with Gothi's mashed up herbs and he winced feeling the sting of it.

"Take it easy brother. You shouldn't be up and about just yet. The others are handling the situation." Skullcrusher spoke which made the Alpha turn to his brothers and his good friend.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"Exactly what you think: Alvin's hatchling attacked ya and the dragon root messed up the place. Everything was crazy!" Gobber explained.

"I-I gotta get out there-"

"No need brother, Hiccup helped us out!" Tornado cheered.

With the sound of her name, Stoick's eyes narrowed darkly at the two limbed Fury. "Gobber."

"Now I know what you're gonna say but hear me out first, will ya?" Gobber then informed him of the events that occurred while he was out. The plans Hiccup made and the suggestions and ideas she had that was being initiated as he spoke. "Everyone's calmed down now that Hiccup managed to convince those Gronckles to take the dragon root away. Now it's up to the others to see if we can get the Nadders and the Nightmares. I don't know about the other Furies that came along with Dagur but they're looking into it now."

"She managed to get you guys...to do that?"

"I'm just as shocked as you are. You never told us that hatchling had that kind of potential and talent. It's being wasted if she's on the other side," Skullcrusher mentioned. "I know of the obvious things to do but she pointed out small details of many other things we should be doing and are being worked on as we speak."

"I think she's good too! I mean, most of us just know how to fight and flight, we don't really have as much brains as you or her as a matter of fact! She'd make a great leader." Tornado boasted.

"I told ya she's a creative one. I think it's about time you let bygones be bygones Stoick." Gobber began, he face away from the Alpha while he continued. "You remember that day when your mate went over to save Hiccup and her mother?"

"Why are you mentioning this Gobber? I could never forget Val."

"And no one else will but remember, she went to save that other Night Fury and Hiccup who was still a wee hatchling. Out of her own volition too! Don't you think it's time to stop being hard on the lass? Even though you outcasted her, she protected you from the Nadders! Their spikes are poisonous yet she didn't hesitate at all! I taught Hiccup well." Gobber nodded to himself with pride since he was the one who somewhat raised her.

"That you did Gobber. Who woulda thought you'd be a good sire?" Tornado nudged him jokingly.

"I told ya I'm the best dragon for the job, and no one believed me!" Gobber chortled.

Stoick grunted as he easily recalled that moment. He was too weak to let everyone know he was still awake, in fact he was slipping into unconsciousness by the time Hiccup grounded herself in front of him rearing for any attacked that would've been thrown at him. "What are you trying to get at Gobber?"

"If your mate didn't save Hiccup as a hatchling, then you wouldn't have survived against those Nadders today Stoick. Can't you see? All your mate thought of was saving those two furies that night but all you thought was the lost of your mate when Hiccup lost her mother too. Maybe you should appreciate what your mate tried to save with her life back then and maybe Hiccup too."

"But that hatchling grew up to be a menace."

"Of circumstances, just like every other dragon. Look at me! I only have two limbs and I'm still going strong. Hiccup is too but with her smarts. Right Gothi?"

The elder dragon was still there watching the exchange between the two dragons. She wrote something on the dirt and Gobber walked over to translate it. "She agrees! And she says to take it easy with that wound."

"This won't kill me Gothi," Stoick attempted to stand but he fell back to the ground.

"Hey, she just said to take it easy brother!" Skullcrusher growled.

"Gothi!" Mulch, Bucket, Spitelout returned with Whip, Lash and Phlegma and Grump.

Stoick tried to stand again but this time, he willed himself to keep up his posture. "Everyone report! Whip, Lash." He faced the two dragons first.

"We took the Monstrous Nightmare away with the others!" Whip said.

"There are still a few Nightmare's to handle so we're going to round up some more Furies to help relocate them," Lash finished.

Stoick eyes then moved to Mulch. "I've manage to convince those Nadders with our food supply just like Hiccup said. I can't believed it worked!"

"I couldn't find those other Night Furies that were with Dagur. And speaking of that nasty hatchling, I couldn't find him either!" Spitelout growled annoyed.

"I saw what happened, those Outcast Furies were flying of the island and the Death Song followed them afterwards! I didn't have to do much," Grump shrugged his wings.

"Where is Hiccup now?" Stoick questioned.

"Trying to find your son and his friends," Gobber answered cheerfully.

"I helped all the injured Night Furies with Kingstail and the others! Although, what did I do again? I think it was something important," Bucket rambled.

"He did it Alpha, no worries. I had to watch over Bucket for a bit to make sure he wouldn't mess up." Mulch reassured the Alpha. "Bucket and I also found the hatchlings, and bless the skies none of them were hurt."

"Our brothers Snappy, Snap, Snapper, Snaz, are watching over them. Sven and Night are still working around to get everyone back on their paws. There were so many young ones that were terrified Alpha." Phlegma spoke up. "That sweet Fury earlier was Hiccup? My, she knows so much for her age! I didn't even think she was the misfortune from looking at her eyes."

"She's still the misfortune! It probably brought those other outcasts to our island!" Spitelout spat.

"Now hold it! Hiccup didn't do anything like that!" Gobber started a bit peeved.

"Exactly! She's a good hatchling, give her a chance!" Tornado agreed.

"No," Stoick cut in. "Alvin's son coming after me is my fault," he confessed.

"But Stoick-"

"Spitelout! Don't you remember how he was back then? I had no other choice but to exile him!" Stoick countered.

"I know Alvin had a few screws loose but his son is the real problem!"

"So you agree that hatchling isn't a part of this?" Phlegma asked gently.

"Tch," Spitelout scoffed.

"You know Hiccup didn't cause any of the events today. It was us back then. We did this. Our decision made our dragons suffer today. Remember Spitelout?" Stoick reminded him while implying their choices they've made in the past.

"Arghhh fine! She didn't do anything this time and she was...good help. I get it, but she still crossed over here without your permission!"

"I'll deal with that later once the situation has calmed down but until then..." Stoick turned to his friend. "You're right Gobber.

"Of course I am. I'm always right, it's just that no one listens to poor old Gobber!" Gobber pretended to weep but there was a smile on his face.

"I believe you brother!" Grump bounced happily.

Stoick was shock at how much got done while he was out. He didn't realize how much of a brilliant mind Hiccup had when it came to disasters such as this.

His eyes narrowed solemnly in thought, thinking on Gobber's previous words. He admitted that he took out everything out on her, blaming her for his mates death. Taking in Gobber's advice, he tried to understand how his mate would've reacted to him and his harshness towards Hiccup.

As stubborn as she was, he knew for sure that his mate wouldn't want to treat Hiccup the way he has for the past fifteen summers. He recalled the unreasonable things he tried to enforce on her, making her live alone on the other side, blaming and threatening her for any other mishaps because it was easier for him and the other Night Furies. He labeled her as an example of what the other Night Furies should not be like however, he knew that wasn't right.

There was still a twinge of bitterness lingering in the back of his mind but slowly, he's beginning to think of Hiccup in a new light.

* * *

 **Dimensional Phaser-** She gotta find Toothless soon! D:

 **LlamaQueen666-** Thank you so much! Here's another one for you! :D

 **allumy108-** Here you go!

 **sparklydog9-** You'll see in this one, a part of it at least ;D

 **N. S. L-** Dawww, I appreciate your lovely comment! Hopefully your exams went okay!

 **CartoonPonyDrawing-** Somehow! TvT

 **Guest-** Thanks!

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** Let's see how Hiccup's smarts can outwit Dagur this time! And we'll see how Toothless reacts eventually!

 **Poksie-** Hiccup the great warrior! Let's go! BD

 **Madiline Magnolia-** Thanks a lot! Here's a new chapter!

 **Zyenna-** Here is the confrontation! :D

 **Thunderbird 22-** We'll see if that happens! :O

 **Sun Fury-** Haha, bug me all you want XD

 **ShimmyMySherbet-** Here it is!

 **nightfuryfanfic-** I am continuing it! Updates are just going to be a bit slow for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

**Now I have a seriously bad cold so I can't get back to weekly updates just yet (since I also strained my hand too DX ) but hang in there guys! Thanks for being patient and for the get well wishes! TDT Also, I'm going to close PM's again. If you guys really need to reach me, do it through a review!**

* * *

Hiccup sighed exhaustively as she hovered near some caves. "That Alpha was crazy! I don't want to be anywhere near him again-"

"HELP!"

That drove Dagur out of Hiccup's thoughts immediately. She honed her ear plates and focused on where the sound was coming from. "HELP!" It was a female's voice mixed in with a few others. It reminded her slightly of Astrid but it was higher pitched and optimistic despite the peril they were in. She opted out on using her echolocation knowing it may draw unwanted attention so she flew closer towards the caves until she spotted an unusual orange block covering one of the caves.

Hiccup gasped and the others that were trapped inside gasped as well. "Oh thank the skies someone found us! You found us!" Cami cheered.

"Are all of you alright?!" Hiccup pawed at the amber.

"Besides being stuck in a cave where we can hardly breathe and Death Song amber trapping us in? Peachy," Torch grunted.

"Who are you anyway? I don't remember seeing you before," Flystorm asked cautiously. "You're not with Dagur are you?"

"No way! I finally got away from that dragon!" Hiccup denied vehemently.

"So says the dragoness with a scar on her muzzle." Butt pointed at her scar.

"If its on the muzzle, yur in trouble~" Head agreed with a rhyme.

"Ugh, I'm not with Dagur alright. I'm Hiccup." Synchronized gasps were rightfully exhaled but Hiccup merely shook her head. "I know, misfortune, mountain blah blah blah, but now that you know I'm not with Dagur, I'm going to get all of you out of here."

"How?! Death Song amber is practically indestructible!" Pain complained.

"None of our plasma blasts are working and even sheer force does nothing to it!" Fireworm reported.

"You're all just WEAK! WEAK I say! This is a real job for I, Bonecrushe-*COUGH COUGH*"

"Save your breath Bonecrusher! Don't go using out ALL of our air!" Deathwing sneered. "You may be the misfortune dragon...thing but I don't care, just get us outta here!" He shuddered his wings anxiously and Hiccup could tell he was getting claustrophobic.

"There's a few others that got trapped in caves just like this one. We were the contestants for the race this afternoon," Cami explained. "We're not the only ones that's trapped in amber, I saw my sis and all of the other participants get trapped in caves blocked with amber too! I hope they're alright, I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die, none of you are. I'll make sure of it. Just wait here!" Hiccup flew off.

"Oh great, our only hope just left us!" Torch drooped his wings tiredly.

"You mean misfortune?" Bonecrusher eyed at him.

"Everyone, let's just trust her on this. If she said she'll get us out she will! I just know it! She doesn't seem bad," Cami admitted.

"Yeah she doesn't look bad but I don't care about looks, I just want outta here!" Fireworm wailed while scratching the amber wall. Head and Butt mimicked her as they all watch Hiccup leave.

Hiccup took to the skies when she heard a certain call. "There must be a few more Nightmares around here somewhere." Unlike Toothless, she did recalled the story that Gobber told her long ago of how Stoick and him got away from the amber. She took off south up ahead until she spotted Grump handling one of the Nightmare's. "Grump!"

"Heya Gobber's daughter! A bit busy-OMPF!" The Monstrous Nightmare smacked him down back to the ground and Hiccup dove down to break his fall. She picked up a patch of grass with her claws. "Grump, I need a little help with something!" She nudged her head towards the amber blocking a certain cave and he got it immediately. "I'll catch up to ya!" She flew back up first towards the Nightmare.

"I bet you can't get me!" She taunted the blue Nightmare.

"You'll regret saying that female Night Fury! I'm the fastest Nightmare you'll ever fly against!" He easily took her bait. Both dragons flew towards one direction which was obviously the caves. Hiccup was in the lead and was charging straight to where Cami and the others are.

"Uhhh, they're heading straight for us!" Flystorm yelped.

"We're gonna dieeeee!" Pain whined in fear.

Hiccup slowed down a bit making the Nightmare scoff with laughter. "Haha! Not so fast now are ya Dragoness?! I got you where I want you!" He opened his jaws preparing his fire but cried when his tail was suddenly pulled from behind by Grump.

"Now Hiccup!"

Hiccup threw the grass she picked up earlier directly at the Nightmare's face that tickled his snout. "A-Ah...AHCHOO!" Fire along with green Kerosene Gel flew out onto the block of amber and with that a small explosion. it easily broke the amber into pieces.*

"Fly out now!" Hiccup commanded quickly and none of them wasted time getting out of that cave. "Grump, there might be more caves and Toothless must be trapped too!"

"Hey you two! Sounds like you had an adventure, can old Gobber try that Nightmare on fer size? I got two limbs but I can handle him!" Gobber flew in just in time. He was checking to see if his brother wrangled in that Nightmare for relocation.

"Brother! Most of the ones your daughter's age are trapped by Death amber!"

"We only got a few out but they mentioned how more of them were trapped too. They're the ones who participated in the race." Hiccup turned to check if the Nightmare was still getting over his sneeze which thankfully he is. "We can't relocate this Nightmare yet, their gel is the only way to free the others!"

"Then Gobber is here fer the job! I could've sworn I spotted another cave just like that earlier! I thought it was a load of orange fish from a far. Let's hit that one up you two!"

"Roger!" Grump and Hiccup saluted as they initiated the chase with the blue Nightmare once it recovered.

* * *

Dagur swung back to where he chased Hiccup before realizing how he could just track her down now that he caught a whiff of her scent. He followed the trail until he watch the very debacle that Hiccup solved with ease.

"She even knew how to destroy Death Song amber, but that's impossible. My plan was fool proof!" He watch her and grump circling around the Nightmare while it was Gobber's turn to make him sneeze out the gel to destroy another wall of amber.

"Looks like one of these Furies isn't a fool. She's very knowledgeable and wise. Such a bright Fury is wasted here. Why in the skies name is she an outcast? And why is she helping them? This Fury doesn't make any sense." He continued to observe and listen to them from a far to get more of an idea.

"Our sister isn't with you? She might still be trapped somewhere!" Lars told the three. Gobber, Grump and Hiccup freed them but that the cost of the Nightmare flying away realizing how he was being lured into it against his will.

"We saw Toothless and Astrid's group head to the west. They led most of those outlaw furies away from us but there were a few that got us from behind." Horrowcow informed them.

"Thanks for getting us out! Man, who said you were a misfortune again? You saved our hides!" Van laughed heartily.

"That's Hiccup for ya!" Gobber proudly slapped his wing against Hiccup's.

"I didn't do that much. You and Grump helped me too." Hiccup replied sheepishly.

"Aww, you're so modest, take the credit when it's due cause it's hard to get by around here," Newtsbreath sighed.

"You said it," Slurg agreed with a tired groan.

"Where should we go?" Gilfang asked.

"Head back to the back caves of the race shelter. We were going to have all of ya rest there after the race and all so might as well head there now." Gobber shrugged his wings.

"Aren't you going to head there after you get Toothless and the others out?" Scaldy prodded.

"Yeah, you could come with us so you can get more help," Iggy suggested.

"I'll head back will you guys, we gotta get another Nightmare to use that gel with the amber after all," Grump volunteered.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time you're so willing and hard working Grump!" Gobber teased.

"The sooner this is fixed, the faster I can sleep," He smirked.

The current group laughed at Grump's blunt answer. "Anyways, thanks for helping us Gobber, Grump, you too Hiccup." Sneaky grinned.

"Yeah, thanks Hiccup!"

Dagur saw a warm grin grow on Hiccup's face as she simply said no problem. The group departed with Grump while Gobber and Hiccup pressed forward."She doesn't make sense," He couldn't take his eyes off from her. "She's gained their trust just by helping them. Those fools are too simple minded, she'd gain one hundred percent of their trust if she used that title of hers to threaten them...but she didn't. Why?"

"The kind ones are the weakest, yet she's strong and interesting," He chuckled lowly. "A dragon that uses their intelligence to their advantage, like an Alpha terror in a small litter."

A grin unlike any other began to form on his face once his final decision came to mind. "I want that doe."

* * *

Hiccup and Gobber headed west as mentioned from the others to search for the last blocked cave. They knew they had to wait for Grump to bring over a Nightmare (or enrage one more like). Gobber swerved over to his left and he spotted the final cave. "Hiccup! Down there!" She followed Gobber down towards the cave with a block of amber bigger than the previous ones that they had to break. "Oh boy, looks like we need a lot of gel for this block."

"Toothless? Are you in there?" Hiccup knocked against the amber.

The group inside stirred and got up in shock. They were preserving as much energy and air circulation as they could. Toothless ear plates shot up immediately relieved and fearful at the same time. "H-Hiccup?!" He answered back shocked that she was here.

"Oh thank the skies you're alright!"

"Wait, you know her?" Snotlout gawked cutting off their heartfelt reunion.

"The Night Fury of Misfortune!" Fishlegs gasped finally getting a better look.

"What's the outcast doing here?" Snotlout snorted.

"She's with me. Don't worry, we're going to get you guys outta there!" Gobber pawed at the rocky walls. "Stoick is doing alright by the way. The others are tending to him."

"Grump is going to bring over a Monstrous Nightmare to help us out, so hang in there a bit longer!" Hiccup explained.

"A Nightmare?" Meatlug tilted her head confused.

"I KNEW that being a Nightmare is better!" Hookfang boasted happily.

"Oh yeah! I do remember something about Monstrous Nightmares having some power against the Death Song's amber!" Fishlegs eyes suddenly brighten.

"And you tell us this now?!" Tuffnut sounded like he was attacked by a swarm of Terrible Terror's at that revelation.

"Bro, even if he remembered earlier it's not like we have our own personal Monstrous Nightmare," Ruffnut shook her head.

"Or do we?" Barf eyed at them suggestively.

"We can ALL become the Nightmare!" Belch cheered with sarcasm.

"Everyone! Gather your magical energy! Today we all SHALL BECOME ONE!" Tuffnut began to exaggerate.

"MUWAHAHAHHAHAAH! *coughcough*" Ruffnut, Barf and Belch joined Tuffnut in a round of maniac laughter until they all started wheezing.

"Guys, Night Furies can't transform into other dragons. Period. Quit using up all of our air." Astrid made a 'duh' like expression. "And Gobber, what exactly is that Misfortune doing here? I thought we had a deal when we last met." She leered at Hiccup clearly infuriated. Despite the opaque amber, Hiccup could visibly see the anger on her face.

"With all the noise you guys made and all the trouble this side is going through, why would I not help? Do you expect me to sit back on my side while your side is being taking over by some mad Titan Wing Alpha Night Fury that's out to control the entire island?" Cue in Hiccup's sarcasm full blast.

"She has a point. She ought to have some credit this time. Even ask the others for proof Astrid!" Gobber stood up proudly.

"You two aren't hurt are you? What about Dagur?" Toothless asked.

"We're fine. I escaped from him earlier...somehow." Hiccup shrugged her wings.

"That boy's a lunatic. He's strong just like yer dad too!" Gobber complained.

"For once I agree, his wings are a powerhouse. I was barely able to fly away from him!" Hiccup admitted.

"Then how's the situation out there right now? Has any one of you located him yet?" Stormfly questioned.

"He probably went into hiding somewhere. Those outlaw Furies retreated a while ago from a different report I heard but that's all I know." Gobber mentioned.

"He's most likely right, I think I was the last that saw him."

"And you didn't fight him?" Astrid barged up to Hiccup.

"I was flying away for my life thank you. That's not a Titan Wing Fury we should be fighting! Maybe if we can persuade him somehow-"

"Uhhh, I don't think he's the kind to be persuaded." Fishlegs piqued up meekly. "E-Especially since he's right over there!"

A laughter filled the air and everyone sharply turned to see Dagur above a cliff.

"Dagur!" Toothless sneered and automatically they all crouched into a defensive stance.

"You know what, I like you and your smarts! The way you think is very intriguing my little doe." Dagur grinned as he glided down to the group. Everyone reared back sending out their growls but Hiccup was the only one who didn't. Instead, she merely glared at him, wondering what the other dragon was up to. "What's your name again?"

"Hiccup..." She narrowed her eyes at him and urged Gobber to the side with her tail. If he was after Toothless and the others that were trapped in the cave, she knew it would be better if Gobber defended them.

"Hiccup, you must've suffered for so long on this island. I bet living on the neglected side were the worse days of your life!"

"Not really, I got used to it. It's not as bad as everyone makes it out to be." Hiccup tilted her head. "Why is it so important to take over this island? You already have an army to rule and you're an Alpha in your own right. Why attack here?" Hiccup knew something was up.

"HaHAHAHAA! Finally! Someone who asks questions that makes sense! I bet surviving out on the outcast side made you smarter than the average, your reaction time with that Nightmare and thinking up using it's gel on the fly, brilliant! Just pure brilliance!" "And as for your lovely question, I wish not only to rule the dragons I've conquered, I want every strong dragon in the world to fall under my command! I'm going to do what my father was incapable of doing! He didn't know how to oppress he didn't know how to get allies on his side. That's why I want to conquer the very thing he couldn't do in his lifetime, becoming the Alpha of Night Winged island!"

"And if you do happen to rule everyone, then what? The army that you amassed won't always listen to you. You maybe an Alpha but you don't have the power of mind control like a Bewilderbeast. In fact, you should look over at that field, I wonder where your so called army is? Gobber, Gothi and I easily swayed part of your army and they followed their instincts and left with the dragon roots you've planted."

"What on earth did you use to take half of my army away?!" Dagur didn't see the events from the beginning of the attack. He was too caught up with his own personal plans to notice the rest of his surroundings. He gritted his fangs agitated, figuring he should just hurry and end that Alpha.

"Dragon nip duh, even if you're an alpha you can never deny a dragon their nip. And we persuaded the Deadly Nadder's with chicken and the others are relocating the Nightmares."

Dagur was irked, he had no idea that there was dragon nip on this very island. He was sure of it!

"How? This island doesn't have dragon nip!"

"Guess again," She pointed to her home using her tail. "Maybe if you and the other outcasts learned more, then you would find it a suitable home." Hiccup shrugged her wings.

"You managed to take away my army? You saw through everything?!"

"Well I wouldn't say I did everything myself. I just helped to put things in motion. Even if I'm a outcast, at least there are a few who would listen to me. Funny how none of your so called army is really loyal to you. How about you just stop whatever you're doing and leave everyone on this island alone?"

A wide smirk was plaster on Dagur's face, completely enthralled. "It's settled, I want you as my mate."

"WHAT?!" Toothless and Hiccup shrieked.

"Come away with me. No one here wants you anyway right? That's why you live on the outcast side. You can exact your revenge on these dragons who do nothing but call you misfortune! Great deal right?"

"Hiccup no! Don't listen to him!" Toothless cried.

"To be honest, I'd rather have the Alpha take away my flight than to join you. I have no intention of being your mate either," Hiccup denied him.

"Gobber! Gobber's Daughter! I got a Nightmare...HELP!" Grump yelled from across the skies.

Dagur turned his head towards Grump and the incoming Nightmare with a devious grin which made Hiccup think quickly."Gobber, I'll distract Dagur for as long as I can, get Toothless and the others out of there!"

"We will. Be careful Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!" Toothless banged his paws against the amber. Cursing at the fact that he's still trapped inside.

"I'll be fine Toothless!" She reassured as best as she could. After that she muttered quietly. "I hope."

Dagur scoffed mockingly. "Hah! Little doe, do you really think you can stand up to me"

"Well if you keep yapping all the time I bet I could- AHHH!" Midway while Hiccup was soaring towards him, he threw in a plasma blast which she had to unexpectedly dodge.

"Hmpf, trust me doe, I can be more than just talk~" Dagur leapt down from the ledge to chase Hiccup once more. This time however, Hiccup knew Grump and Gobber needed time to get Toothless and the others out so she flew as far as she could away from them.

"Gobber, you better get us out here NOW!" Toothless started scratching the amber despite it not making a dent.

"We're trying Toothy, we're trying!" Gobber wailed as he circled around the nightmare to knock it down, but it bounced him back making him collide against Grump.

"Ugh, this is getting us no where! Stupid Death Song amber!" Toothless headbutted the block of amber. "OW!" And he hurt his head.

"Toothless, what has gotten into you?" Stormfly tugged his ear plate back. "There's no reason to act so panicked."

"Stormfly is right. I know you're a drama queen but this is too much, even for you," Astrid agreed.

"Don't tell me you're scared for them?! Gobber and Grump are just Gobber and Grump. That misfortune on the other hand-"

Toothless barged up to Snotlout angrily, he was close to his wits end. "Snotlout, I swear: If you dare continue-"

"Now now, he was just joking! You know to get the blood pumping? Hahaha..." Fishlegs interrupted nervously.

"And the fire burning in our bellies. Yeah! The moment we get out, we can help!" Meatlug suggested happily.

"Listen to those dweebs for the Alpha's sake, calm down! You two are being too annoying! And that's the twin's job!" Hookfang barked at them.

"HEY!" Barf started.

"WE RESENT THAT!" Ruffnut finished.

* * *

"Okay, this is bad. Bad, bad, bad!" Hiccup could barely move away from Dagur's plasma blasts until he shot his last one. "Phew, that makes seve-Huh?"

Dagur sudden took a nose dive down into the water and Hiccup awkwardly glanced at the Alpha fury plunging into the waters. Assuming this would be the quickest way to escape, she was about to fly further away...

Until Dagur resurfaced and shot straight up at her tackling her. He flipped himself right way up to slam his tail at her sending her flying towards some bushes while she was knocked down some trees during her descent.

Hiccup tried to recover from the fall but she was still shaken from hitting through all of those trees. She knew she had to get back up so she struggled with sheer will to stand on her four paws again. The minute she turned to Dagur he was right in front of her opening his maw, which at first confused her since he should've used up all of his shots but a certain spark made Hiccup terrified. " _HE ATE AN EEL?!"_

From the corner of her eye, the dam that kept the eels away from this side was broken, causing the current influx of eels to swim over.

She knew this red plasma blast were different from his previous ones and for a moment, she had no idea what to do. Out of pure reflex and as an ingrained defense mechanism, Hiccup did the one thing she could do in her current state: Scratch him.

Apparently, she didn't realize how strong her claws were until they dug over Dagur's eyelid, making him scream out in pain and misdirect his fire. He held his paws toward the bleeding wound while Hiccup scrambled to move as far as she could.

"HeheheheHAHAHAHA!"

Hiccup cringed at the pained reaction. She didn't mean to wound him like that. "The eel has made you crazy!"

"No one has ever injured like this before either! You're so good~ Too good! I want you even more now!" Smoke sizzled from his snout as his scorching red flames flared in the corner of his fangs.

"You can't even think straight! Turn away now!" Hiccup held her ground. "Just admit that you failed!"

"Failed? Failed my dear doe? Oh, this is only the beginning! The eel does open all of my senses, this is great!" He prepped to launch a blast at her and Hiccup shielded herself with her wings but Dagur was struck down by another plasma blast from a far.

Hiccup gasped, she recognized this particular blast and her entire body seized up as if she couldn't believe it. Slowly she turned to see the source of the blast and alas she was correct.

It was Stoick. Standing strong and proud on top of a cliff.

"RRGHH ALPHA!" Dagur roared.

It wasn't just him though, many other Night Furies gathered to shoot their own plasma blasts and shooing Dagur away from the island. He was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of fire and with the eel deluding him he couldn't think straight.

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM AND AIR! OH LUSCIOUS AIR!" Tuffnut yelled to the world.

"I'll be back and I'll get what I want! It's what I deserve! Just you wait Alpha, Hiccup! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Dagur wavered as he unsteadily made his retreat due to the current state he was in.

In the crowd of Night Furies who were cheering after overpowering Dagur, Hiccup saw him. "Toothless!"

"Hiccup!" Toothless beamed as he bounced over to her.

However, Stoick cut himself in front of Toothless before they could get any closer. "Alpha?" Hiccup gaped.

"Hiccup," Stoick greeted.

"Tuffnut!" Every dragon turned to him placidly. "Okay, shutting up now."

"Hiccup," He sighed quite heavily. "You've disobeyed my orders."

"Dad, she saved everyone on the island and that's the first thing you say to her?!" Toothless immediately stood in front of Hiccup.

"Son, move aside. I'm speaking to her, not you."

"Toothless," She pulled his ear plate. "He's right! I broke the rules!"

"To save us all! If it wasn't for Hiccup we would've been trapped in that cave, all the dragon root and the dragons attacking us were taken away! She even landed a hit on Dagur! Don't you understand dad? You can't just punish her!"

"Toothless, rules are made for a reason and if they're broken they are supposed to repent their actions. If we let them linger and constantly break the rules, everyone would follow their example and harmony would be broken. Do you see where I'm going?"

"I don't care if the rules are broken or not, I won't allow you to do **anything** to her!" He sneered at his own father and Stoick was taken back in shock, knowing his son has never shown such territorial behavior to him.

"Toothless, he's the Alpha, and your dad! You have to back down right now or you'll get into trouble!" Hiccup hissed at him. She was willing to accept her fate but couldn't let Toothless get involved in it.

"I flew over to the outcast side." With those words spoken from Toothless's mouth, everyone gasped rightfully in shock and Hiccup slapped her tail fin to her muzzle in disbelief.

"You did what?" Stoick prodded.

"Yeah I flew over there! So aren't you going to punish me too? Come on, try it dad! You can't right? Cause I'm your hatchling and I can get away with it!"

Astrid gasped. "So you were the injured Night Fury then! No wonder why you know her!"

"Oh boy, this is not going to end well. Uh, Toothless? Mind calming down?" Hiccup tried to get his attention.

"I will not back down, your life depends on it and I'm not letting my dad-"

Hiccup pressed her snout against Toothless's gently, interrupting his blazing tangent. They both stared at each other softly, and in understanding. Her gentle breathing calmed Toothless down, and her scent lulled him to forget his surroundings and everything that was happening around them. Once Hiccup knew that Toothless was okay she used her snout to push him towards his friends. She gave Astrid a pleading gaze despite the fact she would the be last dragon that Astrid would want to listen to. Thankfully, Astrid had an idea where all of this might lead so she retracted her fangs to pull Toothless back into the crowd.

"What?! Hey, let go! Hiccup!" Toothless wiggled his tail to get himself out but his other friends joined in on keeping him still, crowding on top of him and pinning him to the ground. "Hiccup!"

Stoick of course watched the exchange just as surprised. He thought he knew his son, they hunted together, ate together, fought together but never has he seen a dragon calm down his rage as quickly as Hiccup just did. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah but, can I have a final request and stuff?"

Stoick tilted his head but complied with her. "Speak."

"Please don't force Toothless to be a Titan wing. Sure he may be a reckless, stubborn and he's overly protective but he's also kind, playful and he likes himself just as he is, and...so do I. Don't punish him for going over to my side either, he was helping the hatchling and came back as soon as he was healed. He did nothing wrong."

"Is that all?"

Hiccup knew the moment she says yes that it would be all over. Stoick will tear off her tail fin and she'll be left here to die alone. She resigned herself to her fate knowing that it would help Toothless in some way, she would finally not be useless. She helped everyone on the island for once in her life, and that enough made her happy that she manage to do it somehow. "Yeah."

"Raise your tail child."

Hiccup took a final look at her tail, internally saying goodbye to it knowing in the next few moments it would be severed from her.

Stoick unsheathed his fangs and hovered over Hiccup's tail fin and she shuts her eyes, prepared for the pain...

* * *

 ** _*Note:_** I have **no idea** how Monstrous Nightmare gel is extracted so...I sorta made this up on the spot. Science is my weakest subject after all so I apologize that I couldn't think of a better way to make it realistic.

 **Amari45-** Well as you can see here...there is a little bit more to it.

 **Hopeismythingwithfeathers-** AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(?) XP

 **PrincessOfTheNight01-** Haha, yep, it's gonna be great XD

 **Sun Fury-** (｡◝‿◜｡)

 **Thunderbird 22-** And a miracle can only last for so long ;D;

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** We'll see about that~

 **Madiline Magnolia-** Here's the newest chapter!

 **CartoonLoverBecky-** Hopefully he will!

 **LlamaQueen666-** Daww thank you so much! Hopefully I didn't make you guys wait too long for this one here!

 **CartoonPonyDrawing-** More will be coming soon!

 **HanyouExorcistAlchemist48-** Aww, I hope you get better soon as well!

 **The Outsider in the Void-** Thank you! And I'm really glad you think so! I understand the feeling of rare stories and all ;v;

 **NariStacieLin2364-** Haha! I'm elated I made you that happy! XD And congrats on passing those exams! It barely feels like summer now since we're constantly getting rain back and forth and some colder weather (idk why) so I've been indoors more...but in bed, aha...

 **Zyenna-** Would you look at that! You were right all along! 8O

 **Isolde Of The Night-** Here's the update! Sorry that I couldn't incorporate your suggestion though. However, I really do appreciate it! Thank you! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Stoick opened his mouth and announced: "As the Alpha of this pack, I present you with a trial!"

"A...what?" Hiccup blinked surprised as her tail dropped to the ground. She was also a bit confused, she was pretty sure Stoick was going to bite off her tail fin but she had no idea where he is getting at.

Hushed whispers began to spread but was easily silenced once Stoick continued. "Even though you saved us today you still violated one of my rules-"

"DAD!" Toothless yelled.

"That's why I'll do this instead: I'm still unsure of whether to accept you. You can turn on us at any minute since you're also an outlaw. Dagur can easily bring you over to his side. You still caused us trouble for losing our supply of food and the damage that took place."

"Hey, I reluctantly agreed to that!" Spitelout stated.

"We still have to veer on the side of caution. You may mean well now, but we're at war now with those Outcasts and the fact that you're one as well may be unsettling to some of us here."

"But-" Before Hiccuo could even begin to retort, Stoick cut her off.

"That's why I want you to gain the trust of everyone here in this pack. Excluding Mildew because he hates everyone anyway. I'm giving you one month," Stoick stood firm. "If everyone here including me can accept you before the rise of the next moon, then you are free to stay in our pack and I'll excuse the fact you came over here without permission. However if you're unable to accomplish this, I will take off that tail fin for disobeying me."

" _ **Dad.** " _Toothless growled.

"I am the Alpha here son, and I have to consider my position and the rest of yours as well. From all of your point of view she is still an outsider to us so if she proves herself that she can be a good part of our pack then all will be settled. If she cannot do so then all of you have to learn the consequences just like her."

"What are you all roaring about? She's the misfortune. She'll kill us all!" The sea of dragons parted revealing Mildew limping his way to the center of the commotion.

"Ugh, what now Mildew?" Spitelout spoke out from the crowd.

"And that accursed luck of her will befall us all!" Mildew continued dramatically.

Hiccup eyes widened when she recognized the familiar old dragon. "Hey, weren't you the one flying over the outcast side earlier?"

"W-What do you mean?" Mildew acted like he was offended by looking at her.

"Hey, this old dragon was the same one I saw from my side. He was flying with another Night Fury and Dagur; they were trying to hide him."

"She has no proof! I-I was coerced by Dagur! I had no other choice or he would've kill me!"

"Is that so Mildew?" Stoick acted like he was surprised but he honestly wasn't since the old dragon has pulled out many excuses before.

"I'm just a frail old dragon that can barely fly for too long. He and that henchdragon of his forced me to to the caves, I had no other choice but to be at his mercy."

Toothless growled as he stood beside Hiccup, knowing that the old dragon was lying through his gums. "It didn't seem like that to me honestly." She tilted her head, confused as to why Mildew kept fighting.

"You're a liar! Why should we trust this misfortune? Just because she saved us doesn't mean that-"

"You say one more word and I won't hold back." Toothless steps up, readying a plasma blast.

"But I'll hold you back." Hiccup's wing came between Mildew and Toothless, preventing the two from seeing each other. Toothless rescinded the gases he built up in the back of his throat. "It's alright Toothless, if he says that he was doing it against his will then we have to accept it." Despite her reluctant words, Toothless could tell this is something Hiccup didn't agree with either.

"Hiccup, Mildew is bad news. He usually lies to get out of trouble like this, he should actually repent for once!" He whispered to her while Stoick thought upon his judgement.

"And you think he'll actually submit to that? If I were to keep going then I'll be risking my tail fin again and I think everyone including myself had enough of almost dying in various ways today."

"If you say so."

"Mildew, if you were forced by Dagur to cooperate with him then I want you to go with Spitelout and Gobber. Figure out anything he might have spilled and report back to me. Toothless, if you see Mildew do anything out of the ordinary again let me know. Until then everyone is dismissed!"

Everyone roared once again and dispersed to fix the damage to their home under the Alpha's command. Toothless's friends also flew off to help the others but Astrid kept a good eye on both Toothless and Hiccup before flying off with Stormfly.

The rush of anxiety was cut off with Toothless escaping from his friends and tackled her lightly, nuzzling and licking her head. With those tender yet encouraging touches, Hiccup relaxed immediately despite the slobber on her muzzle, purring. Toothless rubbed it away as he rested against Hiccup's neck. Hiccup did the same as they carressed against each other, curving themselves around until their snouts bumped together. "I'm glad you're here." Toothless muttered softly. He was extremely relieved that Hiccup still had her tail fin and more importantly was accepted by his dad.

With a smile Hiccup closed her eyes, appreciative of Toothless and the moment she was living in. She knew that without him she wouldn't be where she is now. She wanted to cherish this moment in her life knowing that she'll never forget it. "Me too." She says earnestly, feeling her heart race with pure joy and something more. Hiccup exhaled as if she released a large plasma blast. "Toothless...am I dead? Please be honest with me bud."

"Nope, but you gave it your best shot." He licked her ear plate, still elated that Hiccup wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Toothless! You don't have to lick me every single time!" She laughed already used to Toothless's form of affection by now.

"I can't help it, I'm happy for you!" He bounced all around her.

"Okay calm down Toothless! We should go help everyone..." Hiccup's words trailed when Toothless coiled his tail around hers, wrapping it around and raising it in the air. "What are you doing?"

Toothless grinned, "Just admiring the tail fin that you haven't lost."

She snorted, "It does feel nice not losing the only thing that helps me to fly...for now at least." Hiccup glanced at him appreciatively, "Thank you Toothless."

"I didn't do a thing besides getting trapped in a cave."

"Not that, you know what I mean." Hiccup gently slid away from Toothless's hold and brushed her tail underneath his chin while walking ahead of him. "Come on, let's try to help out your dad and the others." With a jump, she was in the air, beating her wings waiting for Toothless to join her.

Toothless watched her flying form and felt his face warm unexpectedly. The skies cleared and the rays of sunlight hit Hiccup's scales, glinting with a wonder that Toothless will remember for as long as he lives. He understood why he felt so attached to Hiccup, the connection that they both have and his protectiveness when it comes to her. Of course he was unbelievably elated to be next to Hiccup once more but recalling his conversation with Astrid the other day, he realized something else as well.

"I really do love her..." He mumbled quietly, he wanted to melt in bliss at his revelation but Hiccup brought him back to reality.

"Toothless?" She called questionably, wondering what was taking him so long. She did not hear him utter those words out loud.

Toothless inhaled as he opened his own wings to launch himself to the sky. Shaking away his flustered discovery he beamed at Hiccup not wanting his newfound emotions to disrupt the current tension. "Let's go."

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup took the easy job of covering the damage ground with dirt they dug up. There were several pot holes and grass charred from the fire blast of dragons. He remained quiet the entire however, thinking upon his feelings while digging up more dirt to use for the singe patch Hiccup was working on.

"Hey Toothless!"

The two raised their heads to see Toothless's friends diving towards them. Hiccup's body moved on it's own, rushing behind Toothless and hiding herself under his wing. Toothless eyed at her mildly surprised and flustered at the same time. He gave her a look, hoping she would explain.

"Um, don't mind me. I'm just gonna hide under here." Toothless's puzzled look did not fade but he found that she was really cute hiding under his wing like this, "What? Last time I met them, they pinned and blasted me with fire! Just because I can stay here now doesn't mean they'll still attack me!"

"Aww she's so cute! I'm Meatlug!" Meatlug was the first Night Fury to bounce over to them but Hiccup was still cowering under Toothless's wing. "Is she shy?" She asked.

"It might take a bit for her to get used to everyone. She just remembered the last time she met you guys is all." Toothless raised his wing revealing Hiccup who yelped. "They're really nice dragons Hiccup. Meatlug is harmless."

"Hey, we heard the things you did to help us out. Thanks." Stormfly pranced beside Meatlug. "I'm Stormfly."

"Umm...hi? I'm Hiccup." She stepped back a bit nervous at all the attention that was on her. This was something she isn't used to being a recluse for so long.

"Seriously, what kind of name is that? And you're a girl! That's even worse being called misfortune and a hicc-AHHH!" A displeased Toothless shot a small plasma blast at Snotlout's muzzle to shut him up.

"Ignore him, he's just upset that a 'female dragon' saved everyone on the island." Hookfang stuck out his tongue at Snotlout who was whimpering. "I would've burned the cave down if we couldn't get out but I think this is better."

"And we got a new friend!" Belch leaped over to sniff Hiccup, making her even more nervous. "You smell like Toothless!"

"Duh, cause he licked her earlier?" Barf told his twin sister the obvious.

"Well not for long! It is time for the Nut-Initiation!" Tuffnut announced.

"Oh no, not this again," Fishlegs groaned.

"Everyone here on this island has to be licked by us as a seal of approval! Whoever isn't licked by us isn't a part of the island! We even managed to lick the Alpha, that's how great we are!" Ruffnut declared.

"And that almost resulted in you two almost getting killed." Astrid reminded them of the incident when they sneaked up on poor Stoick.

"It was cool and awesome even if we almost died! I mean it was still awesome and cool. If only we could do it again." Tuffnut sighed nostalgically remembering how much fun he had along his twin in crime.

"Um, I don't know if I want-" Hiccup couldn't finish since Ruff and Tuff both pounced on her and showered her with a frenzy of licks. "Argh, get off!" Hiccup spun herself around and escaped under Toothless's wing once more.

"It is official! We now present Hiccup the Night Fury into our ranks for she has officially been licked in the Nut-Initiation!" Tuffnut declared proudly, headbutting his head with Ruffnut's.

"Okay, I think that's enough of the initiation. We initially came here to introduce ourselves since you're a friend of Toothless. And any friend of his is mines too! I'm Fishlegs, you already know Meatlug and Stormfly. That's Astrid, Snotlout, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Fishlegs introduced everyone one by one.

"Um, nice to meet you all." Hiccup said hesitantly.

"Totally! You live on the other side right? What did the mountain taste like? I've been dying to know!" Belch jumped up excitedly.

"Belch, dragons can't eat mountain's, especially Night Furies." Stormfly snickered.

"Forget about the mountain, how did you do all of that? Getting all of those other dragons away. I heard from Gobber." Astrid

"I just did what I felt was right for that situation and gave some of my ideas to help. Gobber and the others handled the rest when I went to look for you guys so I didn't exactly do everything on my own." Hiccup explained simply.

Astrid narrowed her eyes and Hiccup gulped, wondering what she was thinking of. "I'm still going to keep an eye on you. The Alpha may have accepted you but I have different standards, no one doesn't just get as good as you."

"Astrid," Toothless warned.

"Go ahead. I'd be glad to experience awkward moments of you staring at me in distrust." Hiccup's sarcastic mechanism accidentally kicked in. Astrid of course, didn't like that response so she snarled at her.

"Yeah it must've been a fluke, I knew it!" Snotlout yelped when Hookfang slammed him to the ground with her paw. "Come on, lets head back to our caves, it's getting late." She then nodded a quick bye dragging Snotlout away.

"Yeah it is getting late. Let's talk again tomorrow Hiccup!" Meatlug gave Hiccup one long lick before flying off with Fishlegs, who also said bye.

"Those two are prideful so they're just being salty. Don't worry about it." Barf informed Hiccup while snickering. "We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait why tomorrow? What about today?" Tuffnut was confused.

"Duh it's night time. That means sleep." Belch eyed at Tuff.

"Wait! We're Night furies and night is dark so..." Tuffnut gasped in realization, "we're called Night furies cause we sleep at night! Genius!" He was impressed at himself.

"No doofus, it's because night furies light up in the dark! Duh?" Of course Ruffnut was wrong as well.

Barf threw up a plasma on the ground in front of them, "See? It lights up for a little while!"

"No way, we're called Night Furies because we get furious at night!" Belch stomped her paw on the ground.

"Oh, the challenge is on~" Tuffnut smirked as the set of twins flew off to conduct whatever foul experiments that was in their heads.

"I'll try to talk to Astrid and Snotlout for you Toothless." Stormfly quickly whispered to Toothless before dragging Astrid away.

As they all left, Hiccup took note that Toothless was sneering at Astrid and Snotlout in particular. "I don't expect everyone to accept me right away Toothless." Hiccup says before Toothless could.

He grumbled, "Why don't they get you?"

"Barf said that they have a lot of pride so maybe give them a day or two? O-Or more I don't know." She stretched her limbs and wings. "I'm gonna head back too."

"Head back where?" Toothless's ears twitched.

"Uhh, the cove?" Hiccup tilted her head wondering why he asked the obvious.

"Why?"

"It's where I sleep?"

"When you're fully allowed to stay here now?" He reminded her.

"Oh yeah, that sounds wonderful. There is no cove or cave available for me here since I'm a set of newborn scales in these parts so I'll sleep on the grass." Hiccup could do that but she preferred the comfort of her cove since she isn't used to here yet.

Toothless laughed. "You're joking. Come over by my cave, it's spacious enough for two. Besides, I've stolen your resting place for a whole month."

"When you put it that way you did use my cove the entire time...so sure, why not?" Hiccup shifted to him, looking up at the taller fury. "Where is it?"

Toothless grinned. "This way!"

* * *

"Now I know what you want to say Gobber," Stoick mumbled when Gobber followed him back to his caves.

"Yer crazy! This is what she gets for saving us?!"

"I may have seen a new side to her today but that doesn't mean I'm can accept that so easily. She's been the cause of my loss for all of this time but as an Alpha I can't ignore the deeds she did today."

"So that's why you were more serious than normal. I thought I shed some light on Hiccup for you."

"You did, and I understand from Val's point of view of what she did on her last night and how Hiccup is more than just...Hiccup. But I can't let go of this grudge that easily."

"But you said she has to get everyone's trust AND yours!"

"That's right."

"How can she do that when you can't let go of the past?"

"I can't do it under five seconds Gobber! I don't know whether it's just my stubbornness-"

"it's definitely that," Gobber smacked his gums.

"Or if this has gone on for too many years and Hiccup is just so defiant most of the times. I need time."

"What? You want her to save everyone all over again? What's going to convince you that she's a good hatchling?"

"I don't know Gobber but for her sake, she better convince me in one month's time."

* * *

"Say, do you think I can get the others to accept me? I-I don't know where to start with them. I barely even talk to other dragons unless it's some strange emergency." Hiccup scaled up the caverns with Toothless when night fell and the two we're exhausted from the day and helping with repairs.

"I'm sure you can. In fact I think you already got plenty of Night Furies on your side." Toothless claimed happily. "Including me! so there's no need to worry about it now. The full moon won't be until the next couple of weeks from now so you can relax for a little bit. You've never fully resided here before so while the others are learning to appreciate you, you should learn how to appreciate this side too."

Hiccup smiled warmly. "Well said mister Night Fury."

"I have a way with words," Toothless held up his chin with pride as he notice a familiar cave ahead. "Here's my den."

At this point, Toothless didn't know if he regretted this decision or this was the best decision he's ever made. This is the first time he has EVER invited a female dragon to his caves. In actuality, he never invited any dragons to his cave, but this time it's special.

Hiccup was in complete awe at his cave, admiring the space and the view of outside the mountain from where they were. She bounced all over the place, studying his home like an excited hatchling. "Toothless, the view is amazing! And there's so much space! Did you dig this up yourself?"

"Yep!" After a moment he finally found his voice. "It took a while but it was worth it in the end. The ground here feels amazing when you heat it up too!"

"Really? I wanna try!" Hiccup sprayed her fire around herself before plopping down. "Wow, this does feel nice," She curled her tail around herself. "This is the life."

"Better than sleeping on a rock?"

"Way better..." She stopped abruptly, staring at him with wide eyes. "Wait I'm sorry! I made a mess of your home already!"

"It's your home too Hiccup. I don't mind sharing it with you," Toothless blurted without thinking.

They silently stared at each other until they felt their faces burning at that thought.

"W-We should sleep." Hiccup mumbled nervously.

"Yeah definitely." Toothless added quickly.

"Well night!"

"Night!"

They both plopped to the ground in opposite directions and an awkward moment passed. Both of them knew that neither of them were actually sleeping.

"A-Are you still awake?" Toothless asked.

"Y-Yeah," Hiccup answered with a sigh. "So much happened today and I should be exhausted but...maybe because I'm so nervous falling asleep on this part of the island."

"The thoughts of everything is keeping you up. That happens to me too," Toothless turned to her. "Is the night uncomfortable here for you?"

"I wouldn't say it's uncomfortable. Your den is amazing it's just... weird. What if someone decides to attack me in my sleep while I'm here or something?" I'm just so used to sleeping on my own that I can't help but get that feeling."

"Hmm, I see what you mean. But you know as long as I'm here no one would dare come by my den."

"I know," she replied.

Toothless took a worried glimpse at her before glancing at the night sky. He smirked when an idea came to mind. "Hey Hiccup?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know that I can light up the sky with stars?"

Hiccup took one look at him, and snorted. "Yeah right! We can't make stars in the sky Toothless."

"Oh yeah I can. You just haven't seen me do it before," he sounded cheeky but down right serious at the same time.

"So what? Are you saying you're a sky dragon god?"

"Maybe~ How about you figure that out since you're suppose to be the smart one," he eyed at her mischievously.

"Fine then dragon of the skies aka not a Night Fury. Go on, light the skies with those stars of yours," Hiccup waved her paw sarcastically.

Toothless smirked triumphantly. "Alright I will _but_ you have to close your eyes."

"And why should I?"

"I thought you liked surprises. You did make me keep my eyes shut before heading to a field of dragon nip," he countered defiantly with a playful smile on his face.

"Alright bud you win, you win. Shutting them now." She flapped her ear plates tauntingly before closing her eyes.

Toothless took the opportunity to sneak away quietly. Since his cave was at the tip of an isolated mountain, he knew he wouldn't be disturbing anyone's rest. He only had to take one leap up to the roof of the den and swallowed a peculiar pile of disintegrated dust particles that was there.

With a couple of shots of his plasma blast, Hiccup's ear plates perked up in shock. "Toothless, our plasma blasts can't make..." Before she could retort any further, she opened her eyes and saw the sparkling sky, filled with booming flowers exploding in the air in an array of cool colors. "Whoa," Hiccup could help but gape in awe and pure amazement. While she did know that each fury had their own individual color blast, she did not know that it could be changed that easily...asides from the eel.

"That's...so pretty...how in the skies did you do that?" She was still mesmerized by the fireworks before they slowly faded away.

"That's my little secret~" Toothless grin victoriously.

"Oh come on," Hiccup tried again.

"Nope! But what I will say is that I've always played around doing this. It's fun getting different colors too! But sometimes I swallow the wrong thing and I end up at Gothi's within a day." He stuck out his tongue remembering the previous times he was sent over to Gothi for swallowing the weirdest things. He returned to her side. "Does that make you feel better?"

As he leapt back down to her she nodded. "Yeah, much better. Thanks Toothless." She slumped herself next to him suddenly feeling sleepy.

"I'm right here by your side." He whispered. "And I'll always be by your side as long as you're here. Okay?" He took a glance at her when he heard soft breathing next to him. "She's asleep..." Which made Toothless wonder: How in the world is he going to fall asleep with Hiccup sleeping so cutely next to him?

* * *

Dagur made it back to his island. He took the concoction that would dispel the effects of the eel from his body and his healer managed to patch his eye up.

On his own island, he already scolded the parts of his army where they easily fell prey to Hiccup's ingenuity and clever ploys to rid of them. While all of the grumbled disappointed, he still wasn't satisfied by telling off his pack.

He remained on the cliff thinking about Hiccup of course. "There has to be a way to make her mine." He rubbed his paw on his eyelid. He wasn't blinded by any means however it was hard to open and close his eyelid at this point without the blood and salve dripping down on him.

"Hm?" Something sparked his interested as he caught two Night Furies flying by the island from a far. Night Furies that he knew all too well. "I've got an idea~"

* * *

 **I'm sorry but I have to admit, the reviews in the last chapter really made me laugh a bit. It's been a super long time since I've done a cliffhanger like that and I did expect people to freak out but not that quickly (and so many wow haha, this is the most reviews I've ever had in one chapter! Thank you everyone!) Although, good on the few of you who knew that the tail wouldn't be cut off! I am much better now by the way. I'm just need to work on a few chapters behind the scenes and handle a few technical difficulties (my internet has been absolutely terrible lately. It took forever just to get this chapter posted! So I have to deal with that) before I get back to my weekly posts again. Thanks for your patience and support!**

 **Shadows Rises From The Tide-** Thank you, thank you~ I write to please :)

 **Dimensional Phaser-** Well from the looks of it, things are alright! For now...

 **NariStacieLin2364-** AAHHH, well I hope your heart is better after reading this chapter XD And you're welcome!

 **C'Riverblade-** Oh wow, I'm really glad you enjoyed those points in the previous chapter! I wondered if I should've made Dagur a bit more scary than what I put down, but it seems like what I did was enough! :D And the title was referring to her misfortune title more and how she can use it intimidate others (eg. I'll curse you with bad luck forever if you don't help me, blah blah). Although for the Titan Wing part, my lips are sealed ;)

 **XenoWolfHybrid-** It's alright! And it looks like it didn't happen! :D

 **LlamaQueen666-** THANK YOU! I'm glad it's getting better for you and everyone else too! *D*

 **Bluezoroark-** Daww, thank you! I'm much better now!

 **PrincessOfTheNight01-** Haha, it isn't time for happily ever after just yet! XD Congrats for guessing correctly on the twist!

 **CartoonPonyDrawing-** Congrats on a cliffhanger is a first for me XD

 **Swainey6-** Here's the update!

 **nagajewel-** Thank you! I'll keep doing my best!

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** It was intense! But now we have a break for a chapter or two.

 **Thunderbird 22-** Congrats, you got it! :D

 **HanyouExorcistAlchemist48-** Well, he didn't need stopping after all. Which is good enough for now TDT

 **Guest-** Haha, alright. No more cliffhangers for now (There's only one future chapter ahead that involves another cliffhanger similar, but that'll be it. I promise).

 **Amari45-** I shouldn't really admit this but normally, if I were writing this in my other account I would have no mercy whatsoever, make Stoick take away the tail fin and spiral down to a physiological depressing ending where no one is happy but nope, I had to say this is a stress free fic I'm typing so I have to be lax with some of the characters here and make a few things a bit typical (despite the nagging behind my head). This isn't even the true climax of Toothless's rage against Stoick yet, this is simply the build up part/warning for Toothless seeing what his father is capable of. It'll look like it's getting better, but it'll probably end up worse.

 **Varghul-** Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed reading it all in one go! And thank you for the compliment! Here's the chapter.

 **The SkrillRider-** It felt right at the moment! D: There will be only one other chapter in the future that will have a similar cliffhanger but until then, no more cliffhangers like that!

 **The dragon1010-** It's good that he didn't then! XD And it's alright! If you're using gmail for your account then it happens with alerts if you don't add the ffbot email to your contacts. It happened with my other account on here too. (I didn't update much this summer anyways so there wasn't a lot to catch up on).

 **Luna Willows-** I'm happy you love it so far! Thank you, here's an update!

 **Unknown-** I thought similarly at first, and I wasn't too sure when I went through the sources so I was pretty confused on how the gel would surface on the scales in the first place. With the frog example however, that makes A LOT of sense. Thank you! I learned something new TvT And yep, Hiccup has her tail still!

 **primsgirl89-** Errr, you're right XP

 **Iashaluv-** Thankfully the madness stopped!

 **ANM-** Thanks! There are two more arcs left in this story after this chapter!

 **Whateveryouliketocallme-** Today! I was going to update yesterday but fighting internet problems is very hard indeed T_T


	20. Chapter 20

Toothless woke to see the sunrise and Hiccup's sleeping face. At first he thought it was a dream that she was sharing the cave with him but after admiring her cute sleeping face he knew this was reality. He thought he wait for her to get up so he pretended to fall back asleep.

"Son, get up."

Toothless groaned, opening one of his eyes to see his father before him. "What?" This isn't how he planned to spend his morning.

"Come with me, we have some things to discuss."

Toothless's eyes shifted to Hiccup and then back at him as if it was obvious he wouldn't move. However, Stoick didn't get the hint. "I'm not leaving her by herself."

"Gobber is around, he'll take care of her like he always does. Now come, Astrid is waiting too."

"Astrid too?" Toothless squinted his eyes tiredly.

"We don't have all day, come on." As if proving his point, his winced as he felt pain from his deep wound. As strong as he was to fly over to his son's cave, he was still in no shape to be doing anything strenuous.

"Ughhh." He grumbled, giving Hiccup a sorry look before following his father to the great caves where Astrid was waiting.

* * *

When they arrived, Astrid was yawning exhausted. She was woken up early as well from what Toothless picked up.

"This better be worth it."

"I hope so too," Toothless yawned after Astrid.

"Now I want you two to listen carefully to what I'm about to say," Stoick started.

Outside the caves, Stormfly was passing by to get his morning fish until he spotted the three of them. He was about to say his hello until he noticed the tense atmosphere. He raised his ear plate and kept himself hidden.

"Because of how the race ended up, we have more important things to handle. Dagur declared war on us and we have to prepare ourselves for any attacks like that again. It was a miracle that Hiccup somehow got us out of this situation but this can't always happen. I'm putting the two of you in charge to train the others and scout out any information on Dagur and his dragons. Skullcrusher and Tornado are the temporary Alpha's until I fully regain my strength. I have an island to protect and while I'm still injured I can't do as much, so I'm leaving it to them and to you two future mates."

With wide eyes Stormfly stood there shocked, he shivered with his heart pounding in his chest. He took one last look at Astrid until he couldn't bare to look at her anymore and ran off.

"We are not future mates dad," Toothless had no intention of being anyone's mate now with Hiccup in mind.

"Because you didn't win the race, I have no reason to be with Toothless either," Astrid blew out a puff of smoke from her nostrils.

"That's right, I was the one who crossed the finish in the end dad," Toothless began. "Even though you did get injured during the race, I still beat you. Admit it."

"Fine son. I am a dragon of my word after all. Now since you two belligerently do not want to be mates, I would like to hear which Fury you two fancy instead," He shook his head. "I don't get why you two don't fancy each other."

"Duh, why would I mate with my rival? It's ridiculous," Astrid scoffed.

"Yeah, she keeps blasting her plasma in my face at every opportunity she gets!" Toothless complained.

"You young Furies think so differently now a days. So lets hear their names. Don't dawdle."

"Stormfly is my choice," There was no hesitation in Astrid's voice.

"That shiny male dragon? Yer kidding." Stoick gaped.

"I am not kidding at all," With her eyes shut, her decision was made.

"Then what about you son?"

"...Can I tell you later? In private?"

"Fine. We'll talk later son. Anyhow, there's still some damage in the area but you two are free to dictate the others while I'm down. Say it was under Alpha's command and if you have any trouble, turn to Spitelout or Gobber if my brothers aren't available. Until then, the both of you are dismissed."

"Yes Alpha."

"Yes dad."

Astrid and Toothless walked out of the caves and left Stoick to rest.

* * *

When Hiccup woke up, she couldn't find Toothless anywhere. She knew he was an early riser but she thought he was going to wait up for her. She sought him out on her own as she exited out from his cave. She flew to the base of the rocky mountain to find Gobber mashing a fish with his leg. "Morning Gobber!"

"Morning lass! Slept well?"

"I did. Do you know where Toothless went?"

"Probably with his dad. I saw him and Astrid with Stoick earlier," He informed her.

"Oh yeah..." Hiccup then remembered what Gobber said about them being the perfect mates. Her ears lowered sullenly again, mystified at the ache that was twisting within herself.

"They won't take long. Anyhow, it isn't everyday that I get to see ya in the morning Hiccup! I'm glad that you can finally live here with us! Saves me from bringing fish to you every other day."

Hiccup chuckled warmly. "Then how about I return the favor this time? I'll hunt some fish for you. There's a first time for everything."

"Aye it is! The fish up by the ravine is where my favorite salmon are. Mm, I can taste em on my tongue." He licked his muzzle. "Catch some for Gothi too if ya can. I bet she'd love a meal hunted by you."

"You got it. But I can't make any promises, it's my first time trying."

"Eh, it's all in the speed and the mouth. One gulp and bang! Breakfast is served!"

From a far, Stormfly passed by them watching them laugh. He hesitated before deciding to greet the two of them. "Hey Gobber, Hiccup."

"Stormfly! What brings you here today? Care to have some of my famous mashed tuna?" Gobber raised his hind leg revealing the mauled fish.

"No, I'm fine thanks. I just wanted to ask about-"

"You're looking for Astrid and Toothless too? They're with Stoick!" The older dragon assumed.

"Yeah I, kinda...saw them already."

Gobber knew that sullen look on Stormfly face. "Then what's ailing you boy? Old Gobber and Hiccup here are ready to help!"

"Did something happen?" Hiccup didn't know Stormfly that much but she could tell that something bothered him.

"Is the Alpha still trying to force them together? Astrid and Toothless I mean," Stormfly asked.

"Of course! You know how strong they both are-"

"Gobber! You're not helping!" Hiccup intervened the moment she saw Stormfly expression fall as if he had been slapped. Frankly, Hiccup didn't want to be reminded of it either.

"Oh...but everyone knows that, even you Stormfly!" Gobber continued happily and Hiccup slapped her paw on her muzzle.

"Then...is there any way I can fix that? I need to prove myself somehow! I like Astrid but if things keep going like this-"

"You do?!" Gobber and Hiccup reacted at the same time.

Stormfly rolled his eyes with a sly smile. "Yes I do, I know I don't have much of a presence compared to Toothless and all."

"I don't think that's the case, I've only been here for a while and it seems that everyone looks up to you in their own way," Hiccup wagged her tail.

"It isn't the way that the Alpha sees. I'm pretty average compared to the rest of the stronger dragons," Stomfly sighed.

"But you have the sharpest sense of smell among us! Plus, those female furies can't stop yapping about you and how shiny your scales look. I don't get it," Gobber continued to mash his tuna. "Well the only thing I can think of to prove yourself to the dragon you love is to get a Lava flower!"

"A Lava flower?" Stormfly repeated.

"I've heard of them! It's those flowers that grows out from molten rocks from Bloom island with the volcano. Right Gobber?" Hiccup piqued up excitedly.

"Indeed lass! That flower is the most beautiful in the world and the petals moves like burning fire. I've only seen it from a far, but I've never heard of a Night Fury getting one. Even Stoick failed getting it for his mate!"

"Really?" Stormfly almost didn't believe it.

"The temperature on Bloom island's volcano is very harsh for any dragon to go through, even with our scales. Even if the surrounding area seems to be fine, no dragon would ever want to fly there. And for those who do, Gobber says how no one has ever gotten out of there alive," Hiccup recalled from one of Gobber's many stories he told her.

"Then I'm going."

"Wait wait, didn't we just finish explaining how dangerous it is?" Hiccup jumped in front of Stormfly to prevent him from leaving.

"If I can get that lava flower-"

"And die trying lad? You're outta your mind! Even I gave it up." Gobber shook his wing to forget about it.

"Then why suggest it?" If Stormfly had eyebrows, one of them would be raised.

"Eh, I just thought it was a good tale to pass the time," Gobber shrugged. "How about you take Hiccup on the tour on the island? I'm sure that's better than risking your life for a flower."

"I have to agree with him. I'm sure there's another way to get Astrid's attention," Hiccup put it wryly.

"Fine...you guys are right."

Whatever tension Hiccup had about interacting with the other dragons were alleviated when Stormfly showed her around. In between they bumped into a few Night Furies who casually started to chat with Hiccup and in return she began feeling more comfortable in the calm atmosphere everyone exuded. Knowing from her previous title she had all the reasons for the Night Furies not to accept her that easily like Snotlout and Astrid but they genuinely didn't mind conversing with her.

Of course there were a few dragons that were a bit wary of her but with Stormfly beside her, she was able to make them open up to her, even if it's just a little.

She also noticed how this side was vaster than her own home. There was much more forestry, rocky mountains and caves where everyone resided in. The fields were large and spacious, especially for the hatchlings to move around and play with each other. Hiccup's eyes landed on the bountiful streams of water and fish. It was way more plentiful on this side and there were no eels in sight, which didn't surprise her but she was more in awe of the new sight.

When they came across the ravine Gobber pointed out earlier and they finished a short conversation with another night fury, Hiccup pondered on the previous conversation. "I hope you're not thinking of sneaking away to that island."

Stormfly shook his head. "No I won't. Maybe you two were right, it is just a flower."

"Right. Besides, I think Astrid would appreciate it more if you tell her your feeling up front."

"Then what about you?" He suggested.

Hiccup tensed. "W-What about me?"

"Don't you like Toothless?" He asked plain and straight.

"Uh yeah, he's a good friend," She assumed that's what he meant.

"Not that like, I mean the 'I want to be his mate' kind of like." He said as a matter of fact.

Her heart began thumping rapidly, involuntarily making the heat in her cheeks rise as she tried speaking. "Well I uhh ahh..." Hiccup was tongue tied for words that couldn't form properly. The Rumblehorn she met before asked something similar and it made her think about it all of that night, but this time hearing that question made her react so differently. Images of Toothless and her time together with him floated into her mind, his cute yet hypnotic gestures, his kindness and protectiveness of her.

"To be honest, I've never seen him so close to any other dragon like he is around you. The way he acted around you yesterday made me think how he looked so...free, to be himself when you were by his side. He usually so serious but he seems to lighten up around you. We've grown up with him and all, but he always seemed to be distant in a way. No one can measure up to him like he's far from our reach since he's the son of the alpha. Most of us don't have the skills that he does."

"I...don't think he wants to be seen like that. He sees all of you as important friends of his despite his heritage and he does his best to take all of you in consideration despite any flaws you guys may have. He does care, he told me himself." Hiccup replied affirmatively.

"So he has," Stormfly smiled. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"I well, I- Err," She couldn't even say yes or no, she was too flustered to think straight knowing she should say yes but didn't want anyone to overhear them. "You have it easy Mister I already have my feelings established for the most powerful female fury on the island."

"Haha, you have a point. I get it. Those pheromones of yours kinda says it all anyway." He teased.

"WHAT?!" Immediately she dived into the water to erase that particular scent away.

Stormfly chuckled out loud. "Don't worry! Toothless won't be able to smell that nor would anyone else until mating season comes around again. I just have a very powerful snout is all. I'll support you whenever you confess your feelings. You seem like a great match for Toothless anyway."

"I...am?" Her ear plates lowered shyly not knowing out to get out of the topic. "C-Can we talk about something else?" She used her wings to cover her face even though she had nothing to hide.

"Gladly. I can tell you all the embarrassing things Toothless did when we were hatchlings. That'll make you feel better."

"Oh! What did he do?" She removed her wings, completely absorbed in the thought of a tiny Toothless causing trouble.

IN the midst of him mentioning how Toothless attempted to fly from a cliff but jumped straight into boar dung, a voice called out from behind. "Stormfly!" A childlike voice interrupted the two of them as they saw a female Night fury running up to them. From the pattern of her dark blue scales, she almost looked like a slightly smaller version of Astrid.

"Hey Cami, what's up?" Stormfly greeted.

"I wanna play! Can we play please? Ohh~! Can you play with me too?" Her eyes sparkled at Hiccup.

"Hiccup this is Camicazi, Astrid's sister. Same hatch group as us. Cami, this is Hiccup," Stormfly introduced the girls to each other.

"You're the one that helped us yesterday! Thank you!" She jumped up and down happily. "Now that I can see you better, you look so beautiful!" She circled around Hiccup excitedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm Hiccup, and uhh thanks?" Hiccup could only nod shyly at the compliment and when the thought of Toothless came to mind.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side! I accept you! It's not often we can make a new friend so don't worry about it. Maybe we can all wrestle together!" Cami happily suggested making Hiccup's ear perk up in question.

"All of Astrid's siblings love to wrestle," Stormfly explained to Hiccup with a smile. "They love the kind of games that can prove their strengths. Aka, everything is a competition."

"But that sounds like everyone here..." From what Hiccup learned from Toothless, almost every Night Fury on this side is very competitive.

"It is...Haha," Stormfly sweat-dropped, knowing it was true.

"That's right! How about we can see how far our blasts will go this time!" Cami raised her wing. "The long distance plasma blast game!" She announced happily.

"Alright I'm in. Wanna join us for a bit Hiccup?" Stormfly asked.

"Sure, I don't mind-"

"Stormfly! Cami! What are you two doing?"

The three dragons turned and saw that Astrid called out to them, and right beside her was Toothless.

"We were going to play a game together!" Cami chirped.

"I was just giving Hiccup a tour," Stormfly gulped hesitantly just recalling the conversation he overheard from this morning. "Did you two fight again?" They had the tension and look in their eye that says so to him. "You're not looking at each other."

"That's not fair! I wanted to give you the tour!" Toothless bounced over to Hiccup.

"We're not fighting, just growling at each other," Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Uhh, isn't that the same thing?" Cami tilted her head towards Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged back at her with her wings. "I am so lost."

"Uhh Toothless? Astrid?" Stormfly started. "What were you two talking about with the Alpha?"

"Nothing important!" They both said at the same time. That statement alone raised even more questions in Stormfly's mind.

"So that's why you weren't in the den when I woke up,' Hiccup mentioned.

"Come onnn enough talkkkk let's plaaayyyy," Cami whined.

A very loud crash collided against the island. Something or someone was slammed towards the cliff by the seaside. "What the?!" "Eep!" Stormfly and Cami exclaimed.

"Everyone let's go!" Astrid quickly spread her wings and leapt towards the crash along with the other behind her.

Once they all landed, they saw another Night Fury around Gobber's age. He was bigger than them but a tad bit skinnier than average. He was groggily trying to get up but the impact from the fall made him dizzy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Toothless immediately went over to his side and pawed at his snout, shaking him lightly to help him recover.

"Well he isn't an Outcast...unlike Hiccup," Astrid gave her a look.

"Yep, go on, say it to the world loud and proud why don't you?" Hiccup shook her head sarcastically.

"Wait..." The downed Fury raised his head. "You're lady Hiccup?"

"Uh, yea. I'm Hiccup. And you're..."

"AH! Alas, I have finally met my greatest fan! Gobber has told me of the time you've hoarded my stories and how my journeys has brought you to tears! It is I, Trader Johann!"

"...Actually, I didn't cry. I was just fascinated by all the trouble you got into," Hiccup answered simply but it made Toothless chuckle at her blunt response.

"Johann, what happened to you?!" Fishlegs cried out as he Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang and the two set of twins also flew over when they heard the loud noise.

"Oh dear me, there's no time to explain! You guys have to help! It's Heather, she's in danger!"

"HEATHER?!" Everyone yelped excluding Johann and Hiccup.

Hiccup was the only one out of the loop. "Who's Heather?" She blinked confused.

* * *

 **Okay! So irl update for me is that I'm volunteering at the moment and boy, a lot of my time is going into that. Plus I also finished typing the rest of an on-going fanfic I have been working in my other account for like 5 years, so I'm a bit happy about that ;v; So bi-weekly updates should be fine for this story since I'm almost done typing out this arc...I think I have five more chapters left to type then onto the last arc!**

 **prismgirl89-** Yay congrats! :D let's see how Astrid will handle things in this arc!

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** Indeed! A lot of inner conflict with Stoick will be going on closing into the climax of this arc but lets see if he really can see his mistakes and realize them for real or not. (And of course Toothless's reaction to it all).

 **Kuchey18-** Thank you! I'm so glad you're following this story! :) It does seem like this pair is very rare on this site! If you want to read similar stories, there's LlamaQueen666's, The dragon1010's, and Sousuke Tenki's 'Hiccup the Fury' fanfics, if you're looking for more! (Which I really should finish going through/catching up to them DX )

 **Unknown-** You're welcome! The tail gets to stay! :D

 **CartoonPonyDrawing-** Two little cuties indeed XD

 **the angel that Soundwave has-** Ha, sorry about that. I had to deal with intense internet problems during that time so until then, updates will be every other week until I run out of my stock chapters (or if I finish the arc).

 **twilight sparkle-** Oh wow, thanks for the compliment! I'm sure my writing has some flaws here and there and some stuff I could improve on, but I'm glad that my current style is to your liking!

 **Guest Oct 11-** Daww thank you, I really appreciate it! (I'm going through too much pressure atm TDT ) You'll see or understand Dagur's plans soon enough ;D

 **Dantae The Nightfury-** That's a really good question! So far in my head, I've planned around 34 chapters but that doesn't include the ending (I didn't expect this would get so popular in the first place so I didn't have a end in mind). But once I do come up with a proper ending, I assume this fic will have around 40 chapters in total? I think that's a good amount.

 **Iashaluv-** Who knows~! ;) And Yes Stoick, please tone that stubbornness down a notch plz.

 **livelaughlove85-** Sorry about that! (I remember one time I used to be like that for a fic way back ages ago). My current schedule of updates at the moment is every other week for now, so hopefully that's okay D:


	21. Chapter 21

"Of course you don't know her! She and Windshear both work with Uncle Johann when it comes to getting supplies from the other islands! She great at navigating, excavating the right minerals and medicines we need AND she's great at flying!"

"Oh...I see how it is," Meatlug narrowed her eyes at Fishlegs accusingly before trotting away.

"Meatlug, I didn't mean it. Meatlug come back!" Fishlegs chased after her.

"We're all pretty much good friends with her! Right Toothless?" Tuffnut turned to him.

"Yeah," Toothless said. "But Johann, what happened out there?"

"All of these different Night Furies I haven't seen before just up and attack me! I was surely frightened as any other Fury would, so I flew away as fast as I could knowing how I was outnumbered. I've encountered my dear Heather on the way to our usual meeting point so gladly, she took them off my wings but she's is now coerced instead of me," Johann panted exhaustively.

"Where is she?" Hookfang demanded.

"Out by the sea-stacks. I don't know how long she'll last!"

"Well don't just stand around, everybody fly out! Cami, bring Johann over to Gothi and let Tornado and Skullcrusher know. We'll handle the rest," Astrid quickly commanded.

"Right!" Meatlug happily wagged her tail and Fishlegs fell down after finally catching up to her.

"Okay! Come on big guy!" Cami started dragging Johann away by his tail.

"Lady Cami! Please, don't drag me this roughly!" Johann cried out with every tug.

* * *

"Toothless, scout out ahead with Stormfly. Ruff, Tuff can search west. Barf, Belch you two search east, we'll see if she was able to out fly them. Fishlegs and Meatlug try to get an eagle eye view but don't get too close to the island stacks. Snotlout, Hookfang...guard Toothless and Stormfly and ACTUALLY be helpful for once."

"Hey! We're helpful, babe-OW!" Hookfang slapped Snotlout once again, although this time it was for a very good reason.

"You," Astrid faced Hiccup and she gulped. "Stay with me. We're going to circle around and catch them from behind."

"Uhh, I know the name is stupid but please call me Hiccup. It's not contagious or anything I swear," She snorted.

"Hiccup?" Toothless glanced at the two worried before he could fly ahead with Stormfly, Snotlout and Hookfang.

"It's okay Toothless, go on ahead," Hiccup gave him a reassuring nod before he reluctantly went ahead with the others.

"Alright. We're going to have this talk no matter if we want to or not. First: Don't get in my way," Astrid started off immediately.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hiccup held up her paws defensively.

"Second: This isn't for fun or some game. We're saving an actual dragon here. So make sure you take this seriously."

"Okay, I'll consider the whole Dagur incident not saving the entire island and everyone got killed instead. That sounds good," Hiccup nodded with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Are...you always this sarcastic?"

"It comes with the package," Hiccup shrugged her wings and front paws making Astrid huff.

"Even so, you were just an Outcast one day and now you're stuck with us!"

"Well I'd like to think it's shocking too but I'm glad that you and everyone else are alright. Whether you believe I did anything or not, I don't regret helping."

"Ughh, just come on!"

The two female furies despite their differences with each other, surveyed what they could on their side. They flew together in a strangely awkward silence since it wasn't the kind of situation where Hiccup could interjected a random ruse of wittiness without Astrid getting angry. If anything, she knew that if she were to say anything good or bad Astrid will get angry at her, period.

They saw a signal of Fishlegs Fire blast from a far and with their natural Night Fury speed, they dashed over to the direction where the blast came from.

"Toothless!" Hiccup gasped when they saw him and the others surrounded by five foreign Night Furies. The two for now were on a tall sea stack with a couple of trees on top and a hole in the middle.

"There's Heather!" Astrid spotted Heather next to Snotlout and a grumbling Hookfang. They were flying to evade the enemies fire blats but Hiccup saw something weird. She already knew Toothless plasma blast colors and she recognized Hookfang's, Snotlout's, Stormfly's and now Heather's, but all of the blast from the Dagur's Furies was something she recognized and was all too familiar with.

She observed everyone fighting before Astrid was losing her patience. "We gotta get in there-"

"No! Something's wrong," Hiccup clamped Astrid's tail before she could fly out.

"Stormfly and the others are going to get hurt! Let me go!"

"Look at their plasma blasts! Don't they look abnormal to you at all?"

"Yeah, they're red. So what?" Astrid couldn't tell the different.

"When the last time you've seen a Night Fury with red plasma blasts _like that_ and shot more than seven times!?" Knowing that Astrid probably wasn't present during her being chased down, she had to state it as easily as she could. Also the fact she rushing in without a plan was the other reason for stopping her.

Shocked, Astrid stopped her struggling against Hiccup when she finally understood her point. "No, that's impossible. Why would they even eat an eel? Just to increase their amount of shots? How would they know to target Heather in the first place if they're acting crazy? Our senses get overly heighten and it's difficult to discern anything!"

Hiccup narrowed her eyes at the last point Astrid made. "I don't know about the second part unless it's a set up for something else. Those dragons are definitely from Dagur's pack so it's possible he forcibly gave those eels to those Night Furies when Heather was around and they chased her out here with Johann."

"But why Heather? She shouldn't know about Dagur and visa versa. She's always traveling with Johann or Windshear. It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know Dagur's full intention for getting to Heather but right now isn't to time to think about it. I got a plan, will you help me?"

"Not like we have a choice."

"Grr, WHY ARE THEY SUCH A PAIN?!" Snotlout ducked from another incoming eel powered plasma blast.

"We can't even reason with them!" Fishlegs cried.

"Just like us!" Ruff cheered.

"I'm so sorry guys!" Heather tried apologizing in-between them all evading the red blasts.

"Don't worry about it! We got you covered," Stormfly flew a bit past her.

"Everyone stay in a circle-" Toothless began to command when he saw Hiccup's plasma blast not too far from where they were. He glanced ahead and saw Hiccup and Astrid through the sea stack with a hole and they both ushered certain gestures with their paws. Getting the idea immediately, Toothless changed his plans. "Everyone follow me!" He zoomed past the outcast Furies and broke through them so the other could follow.

"Yeah mister I won the race, as if we can go as fast as you!" Hookfang reluctantly fell behind Toothless and then the rest behind her.

All of them flew through the hole but when the five confused Furies attempted to do so at the same time, they all got trapped.

"How...?" Astrid groaned almost in disbelief that Hiccup's plan worked.

"Looking at our surroundings isn't always a bad thing Miss Astrid," Hiccup grinned.

"Are you mocking me?" She leered at her.

"No ma'am!"

* * *

They all quickly flew away before the outcast Furies would figure out a way to get out of the hole they were all crammed into. Once they returned to the island, everyone took a minute to catch their breath and rest their wings.

"Oh thank you guys so much for helping me! I had no idea why they were even after me!" Heather thanked them sincerely.

"It's no prob, a lot of things been going on here. Even we don't get it," Barf admitted.

"So where's Windshear? He and I had a date with a Terrible Terror!" Tuffnut demanded.

"To do what exactly?" Ruffnut asked.

"Uhh poetry? Duh. Dear sister you need to understand the prose and the rhymes that go with our times. The Terrible Terrors that sing pose no crimes, but lulls everyone in time."

"Windshear is good at it, you are not. You used time twice, that's doesn't work man," Belch told him flatly.

"How dareth you accusth my abilities! For thou art capable of composing lyrical responses!"

"I have no idea what he just said." Fishlegs shook her head.

"Windshear isn't here at the moment. He and I were planning to dig a new spring of water on an island nearby. Windshear went to get some materials and some food supplies for the dig while Johann was on an errand. Suddenly, those _deranged_ Night Furies came out from no where and chased me up to here."

"At least you're not hurt! Maybe we should go out there and find Windshear to see if he's alright too?" Meatlug suggested.

"Yeah, which island did he go off to? We can track him down for ya," Barf also chipped in.

"No! I-I mean, he'll come here eventually if he can't find me. Who were those Night Furies anyway? Certainly they're not from this island?"

"No, they're from Dagur's pack," Toothless told her.

"Dagur?"

"Apparently he's the Alpha of his own pack. He attacked our grounds not too long ago and even injured our own Alpha during the big race," Astrid explained to her. "Too bad you and Windshear couldn't make it."

"Is the Alpha alright?!"

"He's fine, he's taking his time to recover and Tornado and Skullcrusher are the temporary leaders for a bit," Hookfang informed.

"But if it wasn't for Hiccup's quick thinking, they would have taken over and we would be under Dagur's rule, which would've been gross," Ruffnut pointed at Hiccup and then shivered. "I already feel like puking. His muscles weren't that good looking."

"Mines are obviously better than his," Barf puffed his chest with pride.

"Puke and make it like a rainbow. That'd be aweeesome!" Tuffnut bobbed his head.

Heather shook her head at them and resumed her focus on the new Night Fury. "You're Hiccup, right?" Heather flew over to her and Hiccup tensed a bit, wondering if she knew that she was an Outcast based on her scar on her muzzle. "It's so awesome to meet you! Whoa, look at you, you're such a cutie!" Heather floated around her.

"Ahem ehrrm." Hiccup curved her tail and wings to herself when Heather circled around her curiously. Was every female Fury besides Astrid going to do this to her?

"She's a bit shy Heather," Toothless said realizing that Hiccup was getting a bit uncomfortable at the attention. He walked next to her and poked Hiccup's wing with his snout. "Heather's really nice Hiccup."

"Yeah! See? Were good buds!" Heather nuzzled against Toothless's scales innocently.

Hiccup's ear plates twitched feeling a pang of envy. Wasn't the Alpha trying to pair Toothless off with Astrid and not Heather? Seeing Toothless reciprocate it just as a simple gesture, she thought maybe there was more than that. Barf did mention how Heather and Toothless were good friends but maybe she was overeating. She shook away the wrenching feeling in her gut and

"I see..." Was all she could mutter while trying to keep her own territorial instincts in check.

"Guys, come on already! Must we keep talking about what happened when we could be I dunno, EATING!? I'm starving, I'm going on ahead." Snotlout took his leave and Hookfang followed him immediately.

"We should go check on Johann. Wanna come Heather?" Fishlegs offered.

"I'm heading there too!" Meatlug grinned as she stayed at Fishlegs side.

"Ah well..."

"She must be tired after what happened. Heather, you can go over by my caves since it's closer than the temporary ones you usually use," Astrid grinned. "You can check on Johann when you're ready. Take your time."

"Well since we're not needed, time to experiment with eels-"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shrieked.

"I mean...experiment with eels. Heheh~" Tuffnut repeated with a snicker before taking off with Ruffnut, Barf and Belch.

"I think I'll go with Fishlegs and Meatlug. Maybe Gothi needs some help." Hiccup was worried about the old Fury being too occupied by the amount of increasing patients.

"Then I'll help you out too. Come on," Toothless jumped to her in less than a second and the found dragons flew off.

Heather's ear plates lowered when she recalled certain words from an incident last night. _"You want Windshear back, huh? Well then, you got to do a little something for me~ There's a doe I want."_

She heaved with so much regret welling inside her as she watched Hiccup fly happily next to Toothless. She could tell just by looking at her and Toothless that they were really meant to be. She wasn't the Night Wing Island's Matchmaker for nothing. "I'm so sorry Hiccup." Heather muttered quietly before slowly heading over to Gothi and Johann.

* * *

I am sorry if I'm butchering Heather. That is all. (and also, I'm sorta tired today so my responses might not have a lot of energy in them this time XD )

 **Unknown-** Bubbles are always fun! :D

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** Hopefully I got some of that personality right! Haha, the lava flowers. If only I could say more XD

 **Zyenna-** Here's the update!

 **twilight sparkle-** Dawww thanks! Well here you go! A bit short but it'll do!

 **The SkrillRider-** Whoa, Johann was a traitor in new RTTE?! (lol, I haven't actually caught up yet so who knows).

 **thomaspheasant-** Here you go!

 **Iashayluv-** Yup! I didn't think I would when I first thought up this story but here we are now XD


	22. Chapter 22

Training today was under Astrid and Toothless as usual.

They were merciless.

First off was plasma blast training. Most of the Night Furies managed to hit their marks (which were rocks lying around). There were some constructive criticisms here and there on how they can make their blast bigger or make them go faster.

In Hiccup's and Meatlug's case, they sorely needed to improve on the size of their blasts. Hookfang had to keep hers more in control. Tuffnut didn't want to shoot plasma blast in a straight line, he wanted to do it zigzag, and Ruffnut copied him by making her blast swirl around. Toothless thought they were hopeless but cute. Astrid, didn't think the same way as Toothless however.

"Your spark is like a Nadder that can't see in the dark!" Astrid criticized Belch. Belch had only combined her fire with Barf and never really shoots like everyone else. She always kept her fire at the back of her throat.

"Hey that rhymed! I knew I was good!" Belch did not get that it was an insult.

"Maybe you could be better if you actually shot something? Like how you always work your shots with Barf. You could do it separate for once?" Astrid tried to reason with Belch.

"Astrid? Are you asking me to destroy something?" Her eyes brightened as Belch clapped her wings excitedly.

"Never mind. Don't do anything stupid," Astrid held her paw to her face, completely disappointed.

* * *

After a certain field test...

"Hiccup! I did terribly, Hug me!" Meatlug wailed as she stuffed herself underneath Hiccup's wing.

She was slightly taken back but Hiccup began patting her gently with the same wing she crawled under. "There, there. I have to improve the strength of my plasma blasts too, so we can work on it together."

"Really!?"

Hiccup smiled. "Really."

"I can help you guys! As long as you teach me how to hover and do those turns like that!" Cami jumped into the fray happily. "I'm not good at either of those things."

"I'll show off my hovering expertise! They're helpful in certain situations!" Meatlug raised her wing.

"It might be a bit hard to master sharp turns but if Toothless can do it, you can too," Hiccup encouraged.

"YAY! Oh Oh, I know! You still need to get everyone to trust you right? Why not teach them as well? Let's show off how good you are, come on!" Cami happily leaped up into the air.

"Eh? W-Wait, only a few of you are talking to me now and that's all fine but the others..." Slowly but surely after a few more days of interaction more Furies warmed up to her but she knew there were still some that were a bit hesitant to approach her.

"I see, I see. Then let's go! Up in the air!" Cami jumped into the air and flapped her wings joyfully.

"Wait now?!" Hiccup yelped.

"I know! Make it like a race to show off her skills, great idea Cami!" Meatlug clapped her paws.

"I don't know if a race will help-"

"I announce to all dragons of Night Winged Island, that Hiccup has a crush o-" Hiccup quickly slapped her paw to cover Cami's mouth.

"Alright! Jeez! I'll fly!"

Cami smirked. "That a girl!"

"Do you really know what you're talking about?" Hiccup held a suspicious look.

"Hmm~ Maybe~" After her sly remark, she let out a childish laughter before flying off.

"Hey wait! The rules! Or where the finish line is?! Cami?!" Hiccup sped after her in a hurry.

With Hiccup yelling to get her attention, Cami continued to laugh while flying through the set obstacle course which is the canyon that had several stone boulders to fly around. They came in various sizes but this canyon was different than the one Hiccup was in the day that Dagur attacked.

The Night Furies watched from above and some that were hovering in the area were intently watching Cami and Hiccup chase each other. Cami merely circled around and made simplistic movements to get around the obstacles but Hiccup really shined when she did the sharpest turns in the tightest area with the ferocious speed the two were flying at.

"How can she go through the obstacle course that easily? Even I have problems doing it that fast." Astrid muttered.

"Hiccup is so cool! Gliding is my best trait, maybe I'll ask her after," Heather grinned.

"Whoa hey, that's Hiccup right?" Some other Furies began to speak. They whispered in awe amazed at the feat. The race between Stoick and Toothless was heart-racing but watching Hiccup facing Cami nearly gave them the same rush of adrenaline as the race. This time, they can tell (but they can't admit it of course) that Hiccup seems to be a better flier than even Toothless!

Finally, once Cami thought they've shown off a lot, she flew back up to the surface land landed on the concrete. Hiccup instantly followed.

"Cami..." Hiccup panted.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Cami cheered.

"And you're full of energy like a hatchling. Good to know." Hiccup groaned but couldn't help but smile afterward.

"Hey um, Hiccup?"

"Spitelout?" Meatlug gasped once she rejoined Hiccup and Cami.

They could tell while Spitelout was scratching his ear plate, he was able to set aside most of his own reservations towards her. "I as well as Snotlout aren't very good at that kind of stuff. Could you um show us how you do that-"

"With those wings and tail! You gotta teach us how to curve around things like that!" Sven popped in front of Spitelout.

"Hey, it's not fair that the adults are asking! We wanna know too!" Gilfang and her group came over

"You flew almost like Toothless did at the race but better!" Sneaky exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah show us Hiccup!" Gustav ran up to her.

"Please!" Newtsbreath pleaded.

Before she knew it she was swarmed by all of the other Furies. They were probably just as surprised that Hiccup could do sharp turns just as well as the Alpha and Toothless in the race. Even though she was inferior to the former and taught the latter, she was taken off guard at how everyone was praising her. "O-Okay! I'll try just, one at a time!" She tried to get every to settle down.

"Aww, those girls are getting along so well! And Hiccup is doing well fitting in too! Right Horrorcow?" Fishlegs grinned at them from afar.

"Cami and Meatlug seem happy with her too. You've made a good friend Toothless." Horrorcow nodded with Fishlegs.

"Yeah, it's making me jealous." Toothless responded grimly. With all the training exercises they had to do with all of the other Night Furies, he's had less and less time to spend with Hiccup lately. He was really happy that Hiccup was finally integrating herself into the Night Fury society and making new friends aside from Toothless but he did feel a bit lonely.

"Jealous?" Fishlegs glanced at him. "Don't tell me: You have a crush on Hiccup?!"

"SH! Not out loud Fishlegs!"

"That's great Toothless! Does she know? Have you told her yet?" Horrorcow encouraged him.

"Not...yet." He groaned. "I need to let my dad know first."

"Uh oh," Horrorcow knew where this was leading.

"That might end up...disastrous," Fishlegs uttered meekly.

"Yep, you don't even need to tell me more than that. I have to make him approve of her. Even though she's living with us now, doesn't change his reservations towards her. There's still a few weeks left."

"Things always seems difficult for you in love paradise Toothless," Fishlegs felt bad for him.

"You're telling me. At least I don't have to deal with twelve hatch siblings like your future mate."

"Hey! Meatlug's siblings are all very nice! It was only like that in the beginning!" Fishlegs defended.

"But twelve..." Toothless could help but tease.

"If you count Meatlug it's thirteen. The greatest Night Fury egg laying feat in decades!" Horrorcow raised her wing to happily state that fact.

"Right, after mating season next year, I expect to see you two pop out thirteen eggs too." Toothless joked.

"TOOTHLESS!" Fishlegs roared at him embarrassed whiles Horrorcow laughed.

"What's funny?" A voice popped out from behind them.

"Hey Stormfly! Flystorm! We're just talking about how Toothless is hopelessly in love with-OW!" Toothless slapped his tail on Horrocow's face. He knew she was teasing but his tail moved on his own before he noticed.

"Oh yeah," Stormfly gave Toothless a certain look and then glanced at Hiccup.

"Stormfly..." Toothless narrowed his eyes, he already had the feeling he knew of his feelings for Hiccup too. Stormfly merely winked at him in understanding and Toothless sighed in relief.

"I know we're all supposed to be training but some of the mothers around want help train the new hatchlings to fly. They're at the point where their wings are strong enough to at least hover in the air," Flystorm explained. Stormfly nodded with his brother before allowing him to continue. "I already talked to Astrid about it but we need confirmation from you too Toothless. Tornado and Skullcrusher know as well since there are a lot of baby hatchlings this year."

"Sure, let's gather everyone together and go to the families that have newborns with them." Toothless agreed with them.

"Everyone went crazy in heat and banged and a lot of eggs popped out. Big deal, let's just teach these kids!" Snotlout waltzed in. Interrupting the group and they all stared at him plainly. "What? Was it something I said? It's the truth?" Next thing he knew, Hookfang's fire blast came from his left and blast him to the side. "AHHH! HOOKFANG!' He yelled angrily.

Hookfang who was with the other girl laughed at the fallen Snotlout. "Sorry about him boys. Let's go teach those hatchlings," Hookfang shouted.

"We're going to be divided into groups! Astrid said to go to the families you know first before moving onto other ones!" Ruffnut relayed the message to everyone for Astrid.

"I was supposed to say that..." Astrid grumbled. "Training is over! Everyone is dismissed!"

"Alright everyone! To the hatchlings!" Heather yelled to get everyone to fly off to the hatchlings they knew of.

"You should hurry and get to Hiccup. There should be one hatchling you two know." Horrorcow whispered to Toothless quickly.

He nodded at her appreciatively. "Thanks Horrorcow," Toothless flew to Hiccup faster than ever.

"Toothless?" Hiccup stared at him and wondered why he was in such a rush. Cami and Meatlug peered at him as well

Toothless smirked and ducked his head under Hiccup's belly making her squeak before propping her on his back. "It's my turn to have Hiccup. Sorry girls." He told the girls before flying off.

"Put me down! Toothless!" Hiccup yelped at Toothless recklessly scooping her up on his back and taking off.

Cami whistled at the smooth move. "I was right! He is in love with her!" She wagged her tail happily.

"Better leave those 'love dragons' alone then huh?" Meatlug chuckled.

* * *

"Next time, you could just ask," Hiccup leered.

"I know. Sorry," Toothless hung his head to repent in front of Hiccup. "I got too excited, besides there's a specific hatchling I wanted you to meet."

"A specific one?" Hiccup tagged behind Toothless who was leading her to a certain cave. It was further than theirs and once she landed, she caught an all too familiar scent in the air and the tiny bark made it obvious who Toothless brought her to. "Fang!"

"Ap!" The small hatchling ran over to Hiccup with his tiny legs and wiggled his head to reach up to her.

She laughed, nudging and nuzzling the young Fury. "How have you been little guy?"

"Ap? Ah ta!" Fang squealed excitedly while raising his little paws.

"That's great!" Hiccup wagged her tail elatedly despite not knowing what he said.

"He's still learning how to speak it seems," Toothless sweat-dropped.

"Well he's clearly happy to see me, that's for sure. Thanks, Toothless," Hiccup grinned appreciatively.

"Uh yeah, no big deal," Toothless looked away. Her smile is too bright okay?!

"Oh my, Toothless?" An older female voice echoed from the den.

"Hey Firewalker," Toothless greeted the mother dragon along with the three other hatchlings that pounced over to Fang. Hiccup started to entertain them with her tail. "Where's your mate?"

"He's out hunting for these little guys. With the attack from Dagur, the others still need to replenish some of our resources."

"Makes sense as to why we're here to teach your hatchlings today. By the way Hiccup, this is Fang's mother. Firewalker, this is Hiccup."

"Toothless told me that you were the one that helped my hatchling. Thank you Hiccup. I'm sorry I couldn't say it early or prevent the others from going after to you that day."

"N-No problem. I just did what anyone else would have done," Hiccup bowed her head and the hatchlings took the opportunity to gnaw on her ear plates with their gums. Thankfully they haven't grown in their fangs yet. "Anyways, Firewalker is an interesting name. My mom had one similar to yours."

Firewalker's eyes widened in pure disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah! She was called Windwalker."

"By any chance, did your mother have a missing left paw?!" Firewalker bounced over to her, making her children scramble off from Hiccup and onto their mother instead.

Hiccup was a bit perplexed but she answered. "Yeah, why?"

Firewalker gasped making her own children gasp in pure imitation before giggling. "Windwalker is my older sister."

"Then...You're my aunt?!"

"It seems that's the case! I honestly didn't get to know her that well though. I was only five hatch years old when she left Night Wing island supposedly. Who would've thought she had hatchlings of her own. I'm so happy to meet you! You look just like her now that I think about it. Her scales were very uncanny and weaved such a beautiful pattern, just like yours. Who did she mate with?"

"Um, Wodensfang was my father." Hiccup admitted nervously. This would be the first time anyone has asked about her family since the Red Death incident.

"Hmmm, I've never heard of him. He must be a Night Fury born outside of the island. What about your siblings? Did she have any other hatchlings besides you?"

Hiccup stopped as her ears lowered, remembering that fateful night she first came to Night Wing island. She and her mother made it but her father and... "Sharpshot and Hogfly," She muttered. "They were my brothers that hatched a few minutes before me but...the Red Death..."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's alright. At least you know now," Hiccup waved off.

"Well as my niece and the future Alpha of our pack, I'd be honored if you two teach my hatchlings how to fly," Firewalker smiled.

Both Toothless and Hiccup grinned happily. "With pleasure!"

* * *

AN ACTUAL FILLER CHAPTER! Cause I wanted to reveal Hiccup's origins in one way or another and I wanted to bring back Fang one more time before moving on cause baby dragons are adorable. I need excuses to type them, we need more hatchlings in our lives, lol. Sorry I'm late with this chapter, I'm currently fighting the stomach flu (And I just realized I missed posting last week TDT )

 **Iashaluv-** *rubs hands along with you*

 **Solarwave-** Here it is! :D

 **twilight bubbles-** lol, I'll see if I can find a way to add in a bubble reaction!

 **unknown-** I'm glad you think so! X3

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** Who knows how long Hiccup's plans will work D: and I can't wait to get to Toothless reaction! (Well typing it too since I haven't yet DX ) Since I wasn't aware of Johann being a traitor before I conceived this story, he'll probably remain the way he is now. If I learned beforehand then maybe I would've incorporated some stuff with him but yeah, I'm a bit too lazy to rearrange some stuff for the story at the moment XD

 **The SkrillRider-** Oh no, it's alright! Thankfully, I'm the kind of person that doesn't mind spoilers (it actually encourages me to go and see how it happens for myself!)


	23. Chapter 23

During the days of Hiccup gaining more trust from the other Night Furies, she was making great progress and they were all less tense around her. However, not everything was peaceful. Most of them did learn to fly sharply because of Hiccup and all the hatchlings can now fly properly without tutelage, but during late night patrols (Which Skullcrusher and Tornado suggested after the incident). Several were attacked by unknown causes.

"We've got a list of current Furies out on patrol that was injured in the past two weeks: Lars, Van, Slurg, Deathwing. Flystorm, Horrocow, Butt and Head, Gustav, Pain, Gilfang, Iggy, Cami, Bonecrusher and our recent one Scauldy," Skullcrusher glanced towards a young Fury. "Torch report: What happened to you brothers?"

"I was out with Scauldy on our usual route until red blasts came out from nowhere. Scauldy was hit from behind and another blast trapped his wing under a pile of rocks. I tried getting him out but I had to hide until the blasts stopped."

"Hey, it's alright, things happen. You had no choice at the time," Belch assured his brother.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not angry! How dare they attack and injure OUR brothers! I'm so furious!" Barf stomped his paws in anger.

"We can't get anywhere if we can't track down those dragons that hunting our Night Patrol. We can't afford to have anyone else get injured. We're running low on medicine for everyone from the last attack by Dagur," Tornado brought up.

"Windshear might be caught up in all of this somewhere too," Heather glanced down worriedly.

"They're whittling us down. They know if they attack the ones in our hatch group, the older Furies will have a harder time to regroup when we need it," Stormfly made a valid point.

"It's like they know our formation at night. It should be difficult to target us at the location we're put at. We're Night Furies yet they're hitting us one by one so easily!" Snotlout sneered.

"We have to devise a plan of how to lure out these sniper dragons," Fishlegs mumbled.

"From what we encountered weeks ago, we fought with Dagur's pack and they had a similar attack pattern. The red blasts everyone keeps seeing," Hookfang mentioned.

"They must have the antidote for when they eat the eel but if we track them from where they get their extra firepower. They could be somewhere around Eel island. The other islands that are near it have the exact ingredients that Gothi uses for whenever one of us accidentally eats an eel. So in order for their plan to go well, they need to be near the islands where all of the ingredients are at while having one or two dragons that haven't had any eels to lead them to the attack," Hiccup offered her knowledge on the matter.

"And what are you suggesting Hiccup?" Tornado asked.

"Most likely they're trying to find Heather again like the last time. I don't know why they would but since they keep attacking all the young adult Furies, they might be searching for someone," Hiccup hypothesized.

"Heather, can you think of any reason why they would be after you?" Astrid calmly asked.

"N-No, I don't know a thing," She shook her head.

"I'll protect her if my name isn't Snotlout the Snot!" Snotlout ducked his head, dodging an incoming blast. "Haha, missed-OW!" He still got hit in the head by Hookfang.

"Well, we gotta think of something. Almost half of our nest is down. We're almost defenseless!" Meatlug whimpered.

"How about we test something on our next patrol. Let's catch the enemy and interrogate them," Toothless started to brainstorm more possibilities.

"With my flames, they gotta spit out something useful!" Tuffnut curved his powerful wings.

"Yeah, they'll spit out barfing red eel powers at you. That's what," Ruffnut stuck out her tongue. Tuffnut did the same...then they started wrestling each other.

"No...I'll go to Eel island and see what I can find," Heather suggested.

"Heather no! We're trying to protect you, not throw you into that Alpha's den!" Astrid barked.

"Trust me. I think I have a plan. I'll be back in a day."

"Are you sure?" Toothless asked.

"We shouldn't let you go alone!" Ruffnut interjected.

She nodded reassuringly. "Don't worry guys, I got this."

"We can send Sneaky with you. He's seriously good at stealth and can protect you if something goes wrong. He's the best spy we got right now," Astrid suggested in hopes that Heather would accept. "We are not letting you go off to your death. At least let Sneaky go with you."

Heather exasperated. "Fine, but as long as Sneaky stays far from where I am. Dagur could instantly catch his scent and I wouldn't want him to be in danger because of me." She gave in.

"It'll be fine Heather," Sneaky spoke up finally. "Next time, ask me before volunteering me for a mission sis," he leered at Astrid and all she gave him was a quirky smile. "I'll stay away from a hearing distance but if he is there and he tries something, I'll jump."

"Sounds good. Let's go Sneaky," Heather nodded as the two left the caves.

* * *

Just as Heather said, a day later she returned fully unscathed with Sneaky. It raised a few brows with Skullcrusher and Tornado wondering if she was really safe but she ushered them and the rest in the great caves to continue the discussion further while Sneaky reassured them that she was speaking the truth.

Sneaky went back to his cave to rest since he really needed it, and Heather started her story:

"I..." She exhaled, "Met Dagur." Once everyone gathered back to the great caves to hear Heather's report, they were all rightfully surprised. She returned looking the same as when she left and that made the gears in Hiccup's head spin. She wondered what was really going on between Heather and Dagur. She felt that something was off but decided to wait until she hears the full story first.

"GASP!" Tuffnut gasped. Ruffnut gave him a look. "What? Can I not gasp while saying gasp? Is that somehow illegal now?"

"And he sent you back just like that?" Stormfly blinked confused.

"Maybe he wasn't after Heather after all then. Did he lay out any conditions or demanded anything?" Hiccup pondered aloud.

"That's the strange thing. He said I should go over to Bloom island's vantage point alone tomorrow. And I have no other choice...he has Windshear!"

"What?!" Barf and Belch yelped.

"How in the skies did he get a hold of him?" Fishlegs started to panic. "Oh no, he's using him as a hostage!"

"That's what it sounds like. Damn it! That Dagur, he's so petty!" Toothless growled.

"You can say that again. I'll rip his freaking neck off when I see that Alpha!" Astrid also growled in anger.

"Hold on, let's not think irrationally about all this. So he wants you to go over to Bloom Island to negotiate getting Windshear back?" Meatlug asked to confirm.

"That's how he put it, and I'm definitely going to go if it'll save Windshear," Her eyes were filled with determination. "I'll be the bait and the rest of you can get Dagur while his eyes are on me."

"That sounds like a plan!" Snotlout cheered.

"Wait, something isn't right," Hiccup interfered.

"Oh joy, what now Hiccup?" Snotlout groaned.

"You said that Dagur will meet up with you and you alone but what if it's a trap? What if wants to get you alone on purpose? He's smart enough to know that we're possibly leading him to a trap since he released you that easily. He might even know that you're getting help from everyone here on the island," Hiccup deliberated the possibilities.

"This is the right time to strike though!" Heather argued.

"You might be right about that but we also have to think about Night Wing island's current defenses too. Bringing everyone to the vantage point isn't a good idea," Hiccup insisted. "We could be outnumbered again like the last time. He could easily bring reinforcements and tell them to stay in hiding before attacking."

"I don't think so. He said so himself that he'll be on his own when he meets up with me. No offense, but we need as much firepower as we can get! He's an Alpha Titan Wing if you already forgot. He may not even need an army knowing he's all brawn with glowing scales."

"I didn't forget! Yeah, he might be more powerful now but we should still think about the consequences. We have to think the way he thinks to figure out his plans."

"And what if it isn't good enough? Hiccup, Dagur already attacked this island and his dragons are one army! This maybe be the one chance we have to bring him down while he's being cocky!"

"Yeah, Heather is always right!" Snotlout defended proudly.

"You only joined us a few weeks ago Hiccup. Let's go with Heather's plan. Attacking him all at once just sounds better," Astrid readily agreed with her. "I doubt there's anything more to it than that."

"No, it's not that! Don't you guys find this a bit too easy?" Hiccup tried again still worried about the whole thing. She was getting a really bad feeling about it.

"Let's try not to overthink it. Sometimes it's better to take the easy route out. We need Dagur gone," Heather ended affirmatively.

Hiccup figured from everyone's anxiety, the desperate situation they were all in along with their Alpha out of the picture, they were all on edge.

"Even so, we can't just walk in hastily. Hiccup's right, we should take a few precautions at least. Anything can go wrong out there," Stormfly mentioned.

"I have to agree too. It does seem a bit too easy," Fishlegs took the courage to speak up finally.

"Fine, we'll vote on what to go for. All in favor of Heather's plan, raise your tail," Everyone except for Hiccup, Fishlegs, Toothless, Stormfly and Meatlug raised their tails. "Heather's plan it is. We'll move out tomorrow," Astrid concluded.

"Sorry Hiccup," Meatlug whispered.

"It's not your fault, you don't have enough influence since you've only joined in recently," Stormfly felt bad that he couldn't do much either.

"I only voted cause I just want this problem out of the way. The faster the better. Nothing against you Hiccup," Hookfang apologized.

"Haven't you guys forgotten that's she's the Misfortune! What do you think would happen if we were making too many plans! One is good enough!" Snotlout complained tiredly.

"Snotlout-" Toothless started angrily.

"No, it's okay. I get it. Toothless, don't fight anyone. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Hiccup gently warned Toothless before walking out of the cave with a few others.

Meatlug grumbled annoyed and hit Toothless with her paw. Although, Toothless knew Meatlug would never hit him without a very good reason. "Go find her already! Not being trusted is a sad thing Toothless."

"I know, you're right Meatlug. I'm going on ahead."

"You better," She puffed her cheeks.

In the shadows, Mildew was snickering quietly to himself before flying out.

* * *

"Hiccup? She isn't here," Firewalker answered when Toothless dropped near her caves. As of late, whenever Hiccup had any free time, she'd join Firewalker and help babysit and talk about whatever came to mind. Although, it looks like Hiccup didn't pass by.

"Up?" Fang looked to Toothless's side then back up at him. "Up?" Apparently, he could only pronounce the last two letters of Hiccup's name at this point.

"You love Hiccup too, don't you?" He grinned.

"Up!" He jumped on to Toothless's forehead and scrambled to keep himself on top until he lowered his head to set the hatchling back down.

"She isn't with me this time little guy but I think I know where she is," Toothless smirked.

* * *

As expected, Toothless knew there could be only one place Hiccup would go to: Back to her old side of the island.

Hovering in the now night sky, he spotted her easily. He saw her sitting on the old rock that she used to sleep on. "Hiccup?" Her ear plates jolted to the air when she heard Toothless. She watched him land. "What are you doing all the way out here? Are you down about earlier?"

"No, it's not that. I guess I just have a long way to go when it comes to getting the other dragons to understand things," Hiccup sighed. "I'm not upset about them not trusting me, I'm just more concerned about Heather's safety. We've both faced Dagur before and we know how vicious he is."

"There's also Windshear, she's just really concerned about how he's doing. Those two have been close since we were little."

"Oh?" Hiccup gave him a look. "You two seemed pretty close though."

"Not in the way you're thinking! She likes showing all of her discoveries with me and Windshear most of the times," Toothless refuted.

Then suddenly, she decided to ask the very thing that's been bugging her for the past while. "Then what about Astrid?"

"Astrid?" He sounded perplexed.

"Stormfly likes her," She started. "But I always see you two together, was it because of the race? I heard from Gobber."

"We're both the strongest out of everyone they all expect us to get together but were purely rivals." Toothless shrugged his wings.

"Rivals?" Hiccup was taken back.

"She tries to beat me at everything that I'm good at and I do the same, cause we're both stubborn like that," He huffed. "Besides I also learned that Stormfly has a crush on her so I'm trying to keep away from Astrid when I can, but he's been a bit distant to us lately. We still talk and all but it seems a little different than normal."

Hiccup held out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Whatever jealousy she had was alleviated after hearing that. "Well since we're heading to Bloom Island, he can get the chance to get the Lava flower for Astrid. It might help!"

"Yeah, it should!" He agreed happily.

"Then hopefully we can rescue Windshear, get rid of Dagur and come back to the island in one piece. That'd be nice."

"You know what would be even better?" Toothless asked slyly. "You coming back to my den instead of sleeping here."

"Oh really?" Hiccup teased with her ear plates raised. "What if I'm too lazy to fly over there?" She played along.

"Then I'll just have to carry you all over again~" He sang.

"No thanks!" Hiccup stood up quickly feeling the heat rise to her face.

"Oh? Then you don't want the pile of cod I caught for dinner then-"

"A pile?!" She pounced forward.

"Never underestimate my fishing skills, and my fangs," he revealed those said fangs and Hiccup laughed instantly at his funny toothy grin.

"Alright you win this time, but I'm only going back with you for the cod!"

"Right~" He taunted.

"I'm serious!"

Up near the top part ledge of the cove, Heather was listening to their conversation while hiding. "She was really concerned about me...she wasn't mad at me at all," She stood up quietly realizing the things that will transpire tomorrow. "They're so cute together though. I can't just go through with this but Windshear..." She fixed her gaze when she was the both of them flying off after their flirting. "I gotta do something."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update on this. Unfortunately, this will go on hiatus for a while for many irl reasons:**

 **My cousin died in a car accident a while ago. He was a year older than me and I think he was the only cousin that I could really relate to. Since we're so alike in comparison to all of my other cousins since I can barely talk to them (I'm so reserved). I suffered from terrible food poisoning whatever stomach pain it was for the entire winter break and of course due to circumstances, I had to recover on my own. A culmination of different events and personal things and pressure from others irl all together is leaving me in a constant state of anxiety and stress which makes me terrified to do stories. Until I feel motivated to type again and not constantly be under stress 24/7 and getting over things and people, this story will be on a break. I'm sorry, I know many might be angry or won't read this note at all and say UPDATE PLZ NEXT UPDATE WHEN WHY ARE U TAKING FOREVER and all of that, but life has been tough on me the past few years so it's really taking a toll on me now. And I doubt anyone is reading this but I feel like I should type this out anyway. I just need some time to clear my head and come back more motivated.  
**

 **reviews:**

 **AuroraNova46-** Here you go!

 **TheWhisperingWarrior-** Yup! The idea was stuck in my head for a while on that so I'm glad you and the others can appreciate it! :D And Bingo! Correct! It's awesome that you noticed that small detail ;D

 **The dragon1010-** LOL, sorry about that. But don't worry, when I get back from my break I'll make sure to update a lot more :D

 **twilight sparkle-** Haha! I love your enthusiasm for bubbles, it's fun to read XD

 **TheCheshireCat01-** Yeah, especially Toothless and Hiccup...what is taking them so long?! Lol

 **Kuchey18-** I get what you mean *cough* they need to have hatchlings soon *cough cough*

 **Unknown** **(Dec 4th 2017)** \- Yayy!

 **lashayluv-** Yup, Toothless is right! It isn't too difficult for them to teach the hatchlings, it's more like keeping them all under control and in their sights would be the difficult part XD

 **renee-** Here it is!

 **Guest (Jan 11)-** Thank you! And yeah I understand why you don't like Stoick so far (I wouldn't either XD) I may have been to hard on his character but I did it initially to present a more realistic tone with how leaders would behave with that kind of personality from how I used to write these kinds of characters from a different fandom. However, from seeing how Stoick has been received so far from you guys, the realism was too hard...Hopefully, I can rectify it properly in the later chapters!

 **Isolde Of The Night-** Here it is!

 **Solarwave-** Here you go!

 **7sky-** Wow thanks! (and haha yes, I am sadistic when it comes to stories XD) Also, please do let me know if there are any mistakes in the future! There's still a lot I have to learn when it comes to writing well and any input to improve would be great! Even though this is a fic I do for fun, I try my best to get rid of as many errors as I can to make it look presentable before uploading. But I apparently suffer from the 'Everything looks fine before I post but when I do post it, I see even more errors everywhere' syndrome, haha. When I'm ready to open PM's again, send one over and inform me of any past mistakes or odd habits I keep repeating! Thanks! :D

 **Slippin Dang Son of a Mother-** First and foremost, I really love your username XD But really, thank you! And I'm super glad you think that! I'm a stickler when it comes to planning out stories and everything else (I get too detail oriented I want to relax and do stories normally for once XP)

 **gazal blirf-** THANK YOU ARHGHH!

 **Jinxxs-** I know and I apologize for that D;

 **Guest (Feb 19)-** Thank you. And here you go!

 **Sun Fury-** Right now? XD

 **Zero59Mine-** Don't worry, this story is still ongoing! It'll just be on a break for a while D:


	24. Chapter 24

"Wow, the cod was really good last night," Hiccup sighed still feeling satisfaction from the meal the previous night. "Where did you catch them? I thought the island is still getting our resources back together."

"We're at a level where we're almost back to normal. We're low on the number of dragons we have that can do things, but we manage to save up a lot from hunting outside of the island. So things are good for now."

"Hiccup!" The two turned to see Heather descend from the sky. "Hiccup, I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday."

"I-It's alright! You're doing all of this for Windshear right? You're just concerned for him so if anything, I didn't understand what you were going through," Hiccup admitted.

"No it's fine but trust me, I'm going to make things right I swear! Come on you two lovebirds-"

"WHAT?!" Hiccup and Toothless shrieked.

"Oh? But I thought you two were going out from how Hiccup hangs around your den most of the time, Toothless. I can't remember the last time you brought _anyone_ over to your den," Heather teased a bit.

"Ahh, th-that's none of your business!" Toothless brushed past her flustered and Heather couldn't help but laugh.

Hiccup's head swerved from Toothless to Heather a bit speechless. "Um, well uh I-"

"Hiccup dear, you are just too cute. Did Astrid tell you that I'm this islands best matchmaker? If you need any advice, just ask me~" She winked before trotting off.

"...She knoowwsss," Hiccup whined flustered as well.

* * *

"Okay, I've changed up the plan a bit," Heather announced to everyone once they've gathered. "I thought about what Hiccup said yesterday and she's right. We might encounter some problems along the way so I want everyone to form into these teams: Toothless, Tuff, Fishlegs, Hookfang and I will go towards Dagur. Meatlug, Barf, Belch, Ruff I want you guys to handle the signals and call for reinforcements if we do need help, you guys will come and go from the island for a bit. While Stormfly, Snotlout, Astrid and Hiccup will try to search for Windshear."

"Does everyone approve with these changes?" Skullcrusher asked them. He and Tornado were helping them to oversee the operation.

"Man, I'm stuck with Hiccup-YEOW!" Snotlout got hit with plasma blast not just from Hookfang but from Toothless as well. "EveryTIME!"

"Fine, who knows if Dagur really is true to his word then Windshear might be nearby on the island too," Astrid agreed reluctantly.

"I think it's good I have this role. Who knows what'll happen out there?" Meatlug let out a hesitant breath.

"It'll be fine! I hope..." Fishlegs mumbled.

"Of course it'll be fine! All of you have the Wonderful Tuffnut and my odd sister Ruffnut."

"Not as odd as your butt," Ruffnut stuck her tongue out.

"What?! My buttocks are perfectly shaped thank you," Tuffnut replied indignantly.

"Hey, save your butt jokes for your poetry competition with Windshear, let's get going already!" Belch complained.

"All of you are dismissed, all dragons move out!" Tornado boomed.

"Yes, sir!" They saluted Tornado and Skullcrusher with their wings before they all left the great caves one by one and flew off into the distance.

"I'll let the Alpha know what's happening. You head over to Gobber and get the progress on the others," Tornado faced his brother.

"Okay, I just hope those lads will be alright," Skullcrusher exasperated worriedly.

"They'll be fine and Hiccup is with them all if something goes wrong! In the meantime, we just gotta get our stubborn brother to snap out of his old grudge first before things get ugly later," Tornado reminded him.

"Ugh, don't remind me. We'll figure out a way somehow. Go on ahead." Skullcrusher urged him forward.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Tornado flew off but in a different direction from the younger Furies.

* * *

"I'm sorry Stormfly, I can't find any footprints or anything that can help you track him," Hiccup landed in front of him. "Did you catch anything?" Stormfly remained silent as if he was distracted by something else entirely. "Stormfly?"

By the time they all arrived, they separated into their designated groups. Astrid and Snotlout were searching in their areas while Hiccup just finished scanning hers. Stormfly was lost in thought and didn't acknowledge anything Hiccup said until she prodded his paw to get his attention.

"Oh! Sorry Hiccup," He instantly snapped out of his thoughts once he heard his name a second time.

"Is everything alright? Toothless has been worried about you lately."

"Ah well, you and I already know really," Stormfly sighed. "I know we're supposed to focus on Heather and Windshear but Astrid has been really into this whole case lately and with Toothless and her-"

"Actually, I figured it out. It's all okay!"

Stormfly faced her blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Toothless says he only sees her as a rival, not mates. If anything, he's been so concerned about you that he's been trying to not stick around Astrid so much, despite them being the sub-leaders," She explained thoroughly.

"Wait so, the Alpha isn't forcing them to be mates?"

"Nope," Hiccup confirmed.

The male fury relaxed his wings in relief. "You don't know how much better that makes me feel Hiccup. Thanks," Stormfly smiled. "I'll put my snout back to work now but since this is Bloom Island, all I'm smelling is smoke and coal. It's hard to find anyone else's scents around here."

"Well if anything goes wrong, we'll signal each other," She reminded him.

"True. I hope everything goes well and maybe after..." He paused. "Hey, Hiccup? You know the story Gobber mentioned to us a while back?"

"You're going to get that flower, aren't you?" She grinned.

He nodded with a smile. "Although, I don't have much knowledge on how to reach it. I assume you know?"

"Of course! I knew you'd ask. You're planning to grab it when we finish up here?"

"Definitely. Do you have time to spare later?"

"Sure!" Hiccup was more than happy to help.

Astrid flew over by the meeting point when she saw Hiccup and Stormfly conversing quite happily while Snotlout flew in and started complaining about all the soot that got caught in his scales. Feeling an instant pang of envy hitting her, Astrid flew down briskly. "No sign of Windshear here guys. I don't see any other Night Furies around either," Astrid intervened pushing herself in-between the both of them.

"Told ya you were overreacting," Snotlout felt like he won as he pranced over to the group.

"Sometimes it's good to overreact you know? At least I'm more alert than you are," Hiccup countered.

"Hey, I'm alert! When it comes to food and Hookfang."

"I...doubt that, from the way she always attacks you," Stormfly shook his head.

"Hey, you guys have your ways of talking and we have ours," Snotlout said it with so much pride that it almost made them laugh.

"Enough talk guys, let's keep going. Split up," Astrid crankily got up and flew off.

"Astrid?" Stormfly was about to follow her to ask what was up with the tone until he sharply turned his head.

"Stormfly?" Hiccup wondered why he stopped.

"Yo Storm, whatcha looking at?" Snotlout tried to see what he was facing. "Oh, that weird looking flower? I bet it smells like coal, bleh...just like everything else here."

"There's something weird about that scent..." Stormfly muttered.

"What scent-Stormfly?!" Snotlout and Hiccup ducked when Stormfly dashed past them and flew over to that same direction.

Stormfly rushed as fast as he could to get to the edges of the volcanic mountain. He saw the lava flower he's been hoping to get but there was something else amongst them and everywhere else that he's seen. Something that he thought was impossible. "Those blue flowers...we gotta get out of here! This entire island is a trap on its own!"

Snotlout and Hiccup finally caught up with Stormfly and started to pant. "What's the big hurry? Is Windshear stuck in there or something? I wouldn't want to be down there," Snotlout joked.

"You two, this island is filled with poisonous plants to us!" Stormfly warned.

"What?!" The two shrieked as they took a good look at the blue flowers that were blooming away from the hot volcano. "Those flowers!" Hiccup's eyes widened in recognition. "Gobber didn't say anything about these flowers the last time he visited. Don't tell me these grew recently?!"

"We gotta tell Astrid and the others!" Stormfly gasped a bit realizing if they were to leave know, he would never get a hold of that flower for Astrid. "You guys wait there a moment!"

"Are you crazy?! You're going near those flowers?!" Snotlout yelled.

"No, he's after the Lava flower!" Hiccup told him, noticing how Stormfly was hovering near the plant.

"Why, is he going to get it for Astrid or something?" Snotlout droned but when Hiccup gave him the most obvious look in history, he took a step back. "Wait, I'm right for once?!"

"Stormfly what are you doing?! That's dangerous!" Hiccup didn't bother to answer Snotlout and went after Stormfly.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Snotlout whined.

"Get Astrid!" Hiccup yelled not looking back.

"Almost, I'm almost there!" Stormfly reaches out his paw for the Lava flower that was stuck in-between some rocks that were oozing with lava. His claws had too much space in between to carry it, so he clamped down the stem of the flower with his jaws instead and ripped the Lava flower out of its roots.

He grinned in success while the molten rocks fell down into the lava and as if it was responding to it, a geyser of lava surged up towards Stormfly. Eyes widening, Stormfly quickly dodged but a strange red blast knocked down his wings, making him scream out as he lost his footing and fell.

"Stormfly?!" From Hiccup's current angle, she saw the red blast that knocked him down. She peered down the volcano once she reached the edge and saw Stormfly collapsed on a ledge below. She could tell he was fully unconscious and that platform wouldn't hold him for long.

"Oh no, no-Think Hiccup, think! We'll save you Stormfly, just hang in there!" Hiccup knew she couldn't fly down easily with the heat scalding her scales but she could see how the heat was slowly singeing Stormfly's scales.

She didn't have time to think of where the red blast came from. Before she could screw it and dive in herself, Astrid and Snotlout quickly came from behind. "What are you doing-" Astrid gasped, stopping midway. "Stormfly!" She cried.

"Wait, Astrid, don't go near him yet! I think there's a dragon nearby!" Hiccup warned.

"And why should I listen to you? He's out there and he needs help!"

"No, that's not what he-Wait Astrid! Come back!" Hiccup's calls were ignored when Astrid jumped in recklessly.

"Wait, who?" Snotlout managed to catch what Hiccup was trying to say.

"There was a red blast that knocked him down while trying to get the flower! I don't know from where but-"

"AHHH!"

Snotlout and Hiccup both glanced down only to see Astrid struggle with Stormfly on her back while more red plasma blasts came out when she tried to fly out.

"What?! But how-"

"Look!" Hiccup pointed out to Snotlout before he could fully vent out his frustration. There were small cave holes where delirious eel struck Night Furies were firing away within the volcano shelves.

"How in the skies are they even surviving in there?!"

"I don't think it matters to them. As long as they trap and kill us, it would be worth it for Dagur," Hiccup sneered. "I'm going in!"

"Well, I won't! I'm not as crazy as you! It'll get too cramped with all of us in there!" Snotlout made his point.

"Good!" Hiccup leaped forward and descended knowing she'll be burning up by the time she, Astrid and Stormfly get out but at this point, she didn't care. She emitted her shrill as she sped down as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, Astrid struggled to get back to the surface with Stormfly on her back. She leaned over to one side only for her balance to be broken by a distant plasma blast she couldn't avoid. She crashed against the molten rocky walls of the volcano that made her yelp in pain but she then felt her back getting lighter.

"NO!" Stormfly was sliding off from her back way too fast, but Hiccup flew down in time to push him back onto Astrid.

"Astrid! You okay?"

"I'm-Grghh!" Once she tried to resume her flight, she felt a twitch of pain.

Hiccup pushed the two over to avoid another incoming red blast. "Did you get hit?"

"I did but-" With a short gasp, she realized it was her hind leg that was the source of her trouble. She tried bending it but all she got was more pain.

"You can still fly though, right?"

"I think so," she spreads her wings a bit to make sure.

"Then listen, we all want to get out of here and get Stormfly to safety so we have to get the right speed to get out of this-" Hiccup pushed them aside once again when a hoard of blasts was coming at them again. "Mess." Hiccup peered down noticing they were too close to the bubbling lava below them. "I'll spin us out-"

"And I'll blast them away. I'm already ahead of you Hiccup."

"What? Am I that predictable?" She gawked.

"Predictable yes. But while I'm in a good mood, take it as a compliment," Astrid huffed.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, ma'am."

Hiccup positioned herself above Stormfly and latched her paws around his scales while Astrid flapped her wings blew the two and launched herself away from the lava. With the amount of speed she gathered, Hiccup began to spin themselves around to confuse the Furies that were still shooting at them.

Astrid could care less about being close to dizziness as she fired her blasts as best as she could at the Furies that were aiming at them. Once she started to fire, Hiccup took over and propelled all of them upwards using her own speed, while still spinning.

Some of the enemy Furies were indeed hit by Astrid's blasts. Even Snotlout started covering for them when Astrid wasn't able to fire any more shots. Only a few were out cold by the time the three managed to exit out of the volcano. Snotlout helped the group down to the base of the volcano. All of the coughed violently, trying to shake out the soot and cool themselves down from the penetrable heat that seeped into their scales.

"Astrid are you okay-"

"Stormfly?! Is he okay?! Please tell me!"

"It's just his wing that's injured but it isn't that bad, and you hurt your leg too on the way back up," Hiccup helped prop Stormfly onto Astrid's back. "Go to Meatlug and Fishlegs, they'll help him out better since we're still in a mission. Snotlout and I will take care of the rest since the flowers won't affect us immediately."

"Hey uh," Astrid finally managed to get out.

"What?"

"Thanks, for uh being there to help since _ **Snotlout**_ did nothing," She glared at the said dragon while taking in the latest changed impression she has for Hiccup.

"HEY! At least I protected my own scales and hid! And I offered a little of some of my Snot fire, Take it or leave it."

"No problem Miss Astrid," Hiccup replied coyly.

"Fine, ignore the Snot over the-Oh no," Snotlout gaped suddenly.

"What?" Both girls glanced at him.

"Uhh...I think those Night Furies are flying OUT OF THE VOLCANO!" He screeched when he saw the Night Furies flying out in a uniformed fashion. While injured and the majority of their scales burnt by the harsh temperatures of the volcano, they showed no signs of pain or fear as they crept up towards the group.

"Oh great, this is just GREAT!" Astrid just had enough of this situation.

"Let's head to the forest! We can lose them there!" Hiccup thought quickly.

"TO THE FOREST! I am so not dying here!" Snotlout ran before the others could even agree with him.

Astrid had to keep Stormfly perfectly balanced on her back before she could move but they were unaware of a blur of obsidian rustling through the forest ahead of them.

"We're getting outta this alive. I had enough of this place!"

Fearing being outnumbered, he ran as fast as he could to the forest but didn't see the lone Night Fury hidden within the bushes, prepping a plasma blast. Hiccup and Astrid did see this but Hiccup was the one that hovered over to push Snotlout out of the way. "MOVE!"

"HEY! WHY did-" Snotlout jerked up with an actual tone of concern when he saw her scorched wound by her hip. "H-Hiccup?!"

Hiccup winced in pain, _"I should've known this was another trap! Why didn't I notice it earlier?!"_ She was too concerned with getting Astrid and Stormfly to safety that she didn't foresee that any dragon would ambush them in the forest.

"Go...run."

"But you-"

"NOW!" Hiccup yelled. "I'll hold them off, you guys...need to get to the others. Go!"

"You can't hold them, off. You'll get killed!" Snotlout was legit worried.

"You already took a hit! We can run Hiccup, we just gotta hurry! There's no way we're leaving you like this when you just save our hides earlier!" Astrid caught up to them.

"But you have to get Stormfly to safety. You can't fight and protect him at the same time..." She wheezed harshly as she struggles to get back up. The blast knocked her down a bit too roughly but after testing her wings and confirming they were fine, she flapped them and fled over to the group of enemy Night Furies.

"Hiccup you, idiot! Get back here!"

 _"I just need to get enough distance for them to get away in time and figure out-Huh?"_ Hiccup began her distraction, squinting her eye in pain but could care less while soaring in the air. She managed to get the rogue furies attention but what shocked her was that all of them were flying after her instead. _"They're not going after them? But why are they following me? If they ate eel, they shouldn't be able to distinguish me at all."_

It was then she heard a shout from another Fury. She presumed it was the leader who was firing normal plasma blasts towards their unit and directing them towards Hiccup's direction. No matter which way she flew, they followed.

"Hiccup, this is stupid! Get out of there NOW!" Astrid yelled.

"But!" Hiccup began to object with her already thought out process on how to tackle the matter.

However, the group of traitorous Furies suddenly halted as they all prepared their plasma blasts to target Hiccup. Bewildered at the sight itself, whatever ideas Hiccup had were thrown out the window.

The red blasts were unleashed one by one. The heavy barrage of blasts made Hiccup yelp as she dove down to flee. However, she didn't consider the leader of the unit swooping in and unleashing his own blast at her from behind, catching her off guard while dodging all of the red blasts.

With all of the heavy fire that she was trying to avoid, that one that did hit her was a normal colored blast of orange from the leader of the group. The leader of the unit of Furies appeared normal and wasn't intoxicated by any implication of eel however, there was something tied onto the end of his tail. Too bad Hiccup couldn't find the time to distinguish what it was.

With a twist of her body, Hiccup's flying form faltered as she spun to see if she could regain her balance. However, she was slow to react to the same orange blast coming at her again but from her right this time. It knocked her back as she was heading towards the ground but the assailant fury swooped down as Hiccup unconsciously landed on their back. Once the traitor fury confirmed that she was out cold, he sent out four blasts towards the sky in the east.

He roared to get his confused comrades attention as he flew out into the far distance.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted seeing the whole debacle unfold.

"UGH! I'm surrounded by idiots! Get down Snotlout!" Astrid could already predict what would happen but she couldn't move with Stormfly on her back.

"No way! If we don't get her back, Toothless will literally kill us!"

"Don't you think I know that?! Ugh, keep an eye on Stormfly, I'll get her!" The enemy Furies formed a blockade to prevent Astrid from flying any further, plus another combined storm of plasma blasts was heading her way. "That doesn't look good! AAAH!" She was ducking underneath the large ball of flames, but the sheer force and strength it had forced her down from the strong gust of wind that emerged.

The team of Rogue Furies working together to force their blasts down by beating their wings against the wind. Astrid didn't have a chance as Hiccup was whisked further away. Once Astrid was forced down due to the winds pushing her back, the blockade dissipated and they followed their leader who was already pretty far out from reach.

"Oh no..." Astrid's mind flashed to Toothless. "No, no, no! Snotlout, pick up Stormfly. We gotta find Toothless and Heather, FAST!"

"Great, this is great! Worse day of our lives and Toothless is gonna chew us out!" Scooping Stormfly onto his back, he quickly took off with Astrid.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Cause I'm starting to think this is a bad idea," Tuffnut trembled with a shiver going up his scales.

Earlier, Heather and her team set out for Dagur. Since they were further away from the flowers, it wasn't affecting them yet. They are currently walking through a narrow canyon that was near to the forest. From how isolated everything was, it began to feel unsettling to the Night Furies all of a sudden.

"And what makes you think about it now of all times Tuff?" Fishelegs asked.

"Simple, when my Tuff sensor is tingling, it means it's time to go into mega ultra-fury mode!" He grumbled but was purely determined to burst into this ultra-fury mode that he made up on the spot.

"Do I want to ask?" Hookfang sighed.

"Indeed you can!" Tuffnut took this as an opportunity.

"Well I didn't want to-"

"The Tuff sensor senses all things that are off in the air. When it starts to tingle within my scales, that means something is going down, BIG!" Tuffnut cut Hookfang off and explained it anyway.

"Tuffnut, can you be serious for one minute?" Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Nope, fight me." He refused, taking a serious stance.

"Tuff, we'll worry about your sensor later. Dagur should be around here. You guys need to hide," Heather ushered them away.

"Actually, I'm starting to agree with Tuff for once. I'm getting some bad vibes about all of this," Fishlegs curled his wings nervously.

"Quit being a big hatchling and hide in that bush already," Hookfang groaned as she started to drag Fishlegs away while ignoring his wailing protests.

"Oh, when finally someone agrees with me you drag him away. Drag me too why don't you?" Tuffnut complained.

"Heather, are you sure about this? Are you going to be alright?" Toothless took another look back before he could follow the others.

Heather bite her tongue a millisecond before Toothless could grasp her hesitation. "I'll be fine, just keep an eye out for any signs of Windshear so we can warn the others on the island."

Toothless still didn't feel reassured about all of this but decided to concede when he sensed Dagur's presence near. "Got it," he took one last look at her and then followed the others into their designated hiding place, far enough when Dagur won't catch their scents (at least they hope he won't notice).

Heather swerved around when she also felt Dagur coming near. As he promised, it appears he was on his own when he landed in front of Heather.

"Well, well, look what we have here? Greetings dear sister," Dagur held a mocking grin.

 _"SISTER?!"_ Everyone silently screamed behind the bushes.

"Don't call me that. I did what you want. Now tell me where Windshear is?!" She demanded. _"If Hiccup is far away from Dagur, then she won't be caught as easily since Astrid will be there. I brought her sure, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hand her over to Dagur just like that."_ She smirked thinking she easily outsmarted him.

"Are you sure you did what I asked?"

"What are you talking about Dagur? I just told you, I did 'exactly' what you asked me to. No strings attached."

"You say that, but some lingering scents that aren't too far away says otherwise."

"Curse Titan wing Alpha's and their powerful scents," Tuffnut grumbled.

"Hey, we have a Titan wing Alpha that isn't him too Tuffnut!" Fishlegs hushed him.

"Fine, curse that Titan winged alpha only and his powerful nose that I can use to scavenge the world for dung."

"Ew, why dung of all things?" Hookfang whispered.

"Cause, it's the perfect war armor. Once you dump a bunch on dung on ya, no one will come near you. It's perfect!" Tuffnut laughed diabolically.

"Guys..." Toothless shook his head. "Dagur already noticed us."

"Well, I'll be a terrible terror running after an apple!" Tuffnut mocked.

"No, really, Dagur is literally staring at this bush and is walking up to it while you guys talk about dung!" Toothless shouted.

"Dagur! If I were you, I wouldn't go there, Heather warned.

"Oh spare me any delays and their weird talk about dung being armor...which isn't a bad idea." Dagur murmured near the end.

"Woohoo!" Tuffnut cheered and for this one time only, Hookfang slapped him with her tail. "OW!"

"Dagur, where is Windshear?" Toothless was the first to step out from the bushes. "Before anything else, answer that first."

"Hahaha! Why hello, dearest cousin! I knew it was your scent that was there. So~" He sized up to him, muzzle by muzzle they bore each other with their stares that alone could probably kill someone. "How's Hiccup?"

"None of your damn business. Where is Windshear, and what is your true relation to Heather?" Toothless's voice was sharp and cut to the chase instantly the moment he mentioned Hiccup. He really didn't like the fact that he was mentioning her and he got a suspiciously feeling he was up to something else.

Dagur scoffed. "Hmpf, well it looks like there's more intelligence within your lot. Not surprising considering you're Stoick's son, but your retaliation doesn't hold a flame to Hiccup's." He grinned a mischievous grin knowing that would easily get on Toothless's nerves, which it did.

"Uhh, I guess we're not gonna interrupt and say anything? At all?" Tuffnut whispered and looked at Fishlegs who was frantically shaking his head as a no. Hookfang simply raised her tail as all too familiar gesture, preparing to hit him again. "Okay, not gonna say anything or we'll get killed got it. Hey Heather, join the silent club while Toothless and Dagur do their staring contest."

Heather shook her head not daring to move another inch while feeling both Dagur and Toothless's animosity. The tension was so heavy she couldn't find any way to break the current stare down the two were having.

"What's your reason behind all of this? Are you trying to hurt Heather on purpose?" Toothless took a lot of thought in what Hiccup said last night. The fact she was more concerned about Heather rather than all of the ruckuses Dagur was causing made him think he should redirect his line of thinking there. "You claim that she's your sister, yet you took away the fury that is most important to her. As her so-called 'brother', shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself?"

"A shame? You call that shame? As her brother, I should get to know everyone that my dearest sister knows. Hiccup included," He baited him.

"Leave her out of this Dagur," Toothless readily took in the bait, but was willing to fight him at any second now.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Blast me in the face like the wittle baby hatchling you are?" He mocked in a fake pitched tone. "You can't hurt me, you can't take anything from me cause I'll be the one doing all of the taking, Toothless. You'll see. Right underneath that snout of yours, everything you hold dear in your life will be snatched away by the one and only me."

"As if I'll let you do anything. You're going to return Windshear and leave Hiccup alone one way or another. I'll make sure of it," Toothless countered.

"Because you're the future Alpha? Stoick's pride and joy? A Non-Titan wing like you means nothing to me. You're small fry, just like the rest of your pathetic friends."

Toothless snickered. "At least I have friends unlike you mister Titan Wing," He quipped.

Dagur's head raised above Toothless as he leered at him dangerously. "What are you getting at Toothless? HUH?! You think and your little friendships mean more than having a strength of a Titan Wing like me?"

"Screw Titan wings. After you turn, you don't think of seeing anyone beneath you or anyone that's weaker as an equal. That's what I hate about dragons like you the most," Toothless sneered

"Oho~ Hate is a strong word, but since you're throwing it around so carelessly-"

"I may be stubborn, but not careless. I meant what I said, and I'm not taking it back." Toothless spat.

"Aww, you're just angry that I hurt your feelings, aren't you? You think I _hurt_ my sister, you accuse me of my _concern_ for dear Hiccup. Oh, I know what it is! You came to avenge your _father_ like a good little hatchling!" Dagur taunted.

"Don't test me Dagur." Toothless is right when he admitted he is stubborn, but also he's willing to throw all caution into the wind and scratch Dagur's eye out.

"Why not? I like teaching other dragons, especially stubborn ones like you mister hatchling." Knowing how any dragon can get riled up by calling them inferior, Dagur licked his muzzle in satisfaction when Toothless growled at him. "So what do you say young hatchling, shall I test you even further with my claws?"

"I'll bite your freaking arm off before your claws can even reach me," Toothless's anger was at his peak. He knew it was triggered by Dagur's taunts but he didn't care now that he gathered enough rage to take him down.

Until a boom was heard from afar.

"What was that?" Fishlegs squeaked.

From far from the west, orange plasma blasts were fired in the air. There wasn't a particular sequence to them or urgency, but Dagur's eyes were fixated with the signal regardless.

"One, two, and three...and that's four!" Dagur counted out loud and smirked. "HeheHAHAHA, well that's my cue. Later chumps!" He flew away.

"WAIT! Tell us where Windshear is!" Heather yelled.

"Bleh, as if I would, suckers!" Dagur stuck his tongue out and flew further away.

Heather stood silently at first as she wondered what made Dagur escape so hastily. "Oh no, don't tell me..." she muttered fearfully.

"Tell what? Why did he just retreat like that? Was he scared of my muscles?" Tuffnut

"What are you talking about? You don't even have any muscles!" Hookfang barked.

"Heather, what is it? Do you know why he retreated when he saw that blast? Is it some signal for something we don't know of?! Cause I don't know what this means!" Fishlegs fretted anxiously.

"Yeah, shouldn't we go after him?"

"We...can't," Heather muttered solemnly.

Toothless stepped in. "Why? I can bring him down right now if I head out-"

"YOU CAN'T!" She cut off him off.

"Heather, this was your plan so we should at least follow through," Hookfang reminded her.

"And Hiccup too. She helped with the suggestions from yesterday but...I couldn't prevent it. It's already too late..."

"Too late for what? What couldn't you prevent?" Toothless asked.

"Toothless! Heather!"

The group shot their heads up when they heard Astrid's voice above them. Snotlout and Stormfly (who was still knocked out) was with her when they landed in front of them.

"We got a major problem. MAJOR!"

"Listen, we couldn't find Windshear on the island and there was so much that happened and that's why Stormfly is knocked out and-"

"Where is Hiccup?" Toothless interrupted Astrid, realizing that she isn't with them.

Silence filled the air and there was an unnatural chill that crept behind Toothless' spine. It was the world halted for him momentarily as everyone's words buzzed around him, not catching a word. Their facial expressions alone set something off in Toothless's mind as his eyes wandered from Astrid's evasive statement to his question while seeing the guilty look plastered on Heather's face.

One by one, the scales connected in his head, from Heather's behavior to Dagur's vague words and the reason why Hiccup wasn't here with them.

Toothless eyes narrowed angrily, releasing puffs of smoke from his snout and spreads his wings in pure intimidation. " **Where. Is. Hiccup?** "

* * *

First things first: Please don't do a drinking game where you take a sip for every time you see the word blasts XD

Okay, I'm kidding, this is the first and foremost message. I just want to say a big thank you to all of you reviewers that were understanding of my situation last year. I've read each and every one of your reviews that would come in every once in a while! I was sincerely happy to read them and they made my day!

Many things happened during last year. First, I finally have a job! So I can be financially stable in my life and relieve some of that anxiety from last year (which was an awful mess btw TvT ) I still miss my cousin dearly, but I've reached to a point now that it's okay to move on and do better. I just had to get my motivation to type again is all. Although, since I've started working so far, I haven't been able to manage a good time to type up some batch chapters. So I can't resume my old weekly/bi-weekly schedule like before. I'm sorry. Hopefully, the next few times I update, I can give you guys a proper schedule again when I get new chapters written up behind the scenes!

Also oh my goodness, I've reread this just to see where I can continue off from and errorrrsss everywhereeee jeezzz. Hopefully, at some point, I can go and correct them but this is also a stress-free story so...Please forgive me grammar gods! TDT

Normally I would reply to each review but it'll most likely be me gross sobbing saying thank you in the same way for everyone and I want to hug you all to bits and smother you guys with love XD Since you know that, I'll refrain this time but I'll make sure to resume replies in the next update! I'm still not ready to reopen PM's yet unfortunately.

Instead, I'll give you guys some insight into the story for the future! And thankfully **StealthySaphiro** recent review will help me out since they raised up great questions!

1) As for arcs, (I'm just putting this in just for the sake of it), after this one is done, there will be two more arcs! One is more of a transitionary and kinda redemption/wrapping up previous arc details and other spoilery stuff. Estimation maybe 20+ more chapters? At this point since it's been a while, I'm not even sure anymore lol;

2) Whether or not Toothless or Hiccup will have a crippling injury, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, to be honest. (Lol cause all of my previous works outside of this account involves characters suffering and pain so I wouldn't be surprised if I go down that route lol) Maybe I should do a poll for this. What do you guys think?

3) Hahaha, rough n' rowdy romping's eh? XD that's also something I'm still trying to decide that as well...I've never posted any online before so idk if I'll do a good job. Should I? Let me know? Maybe I'll do a poll? Idk.

And as for things separate from that review:

1) This arc is close to being over in around a few more chapters. Around 3-4 chapters probably.

2) Since the latest movie How to Train Your Dragon 3 came out recently, some of you might be wondering if I'll incorporate some elements from it. The answer is no. When I initially came up with this story, I only had up to the ending up to the second movie in mind and I wish to keep it that way. (Plus less of a love rival hassle and expansion of all of that cause I don't want to make the story too long and just keep dragging it just for the sake of adding in stuff from the 3rd movie which I'm not planning to see yet.)

Also, I normally don't mind spoilers from the regular series (in fact I'm still behind lol) but please **please** , don't spoil the latest movie that came out. My heart isn't ready for it since I know that Toothless will be apart from Hiccup and I'm sad ;v;


End file.
